<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>VIOLET by spacetrash89</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25165909">VIOLET</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacetrash89/pseuds/spacetrash89'>spacetrash89</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Apocalypse, F/M, Friendship, Heroes, Love, M/M, Siblings, Superpowers, hargreeves, superhero</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Polski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:22:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>38,744</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25165909</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacetrash89/pseuds/spacetrash89</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>W południe pierwszego października 1989 roku, czterdzieści trzy kobiety na całym świecie urodziły dziecko. Dziwne jedynie jest to, że żadna z tych kobiet rano tego dnia nie była ciężarna. Sir Reginald Hargreeves, ekscentryczny miliarder i poszukiwacz przygód postanowił namierzyć jak największą liczbę owych dzieci i je zaadoptować. <br/>    Na początku zdobył ich siedmioro. </p><p>    Śmierć Reginalda sprawia, że ośmioro rodzeństwa zmuszone jest do ponownego odwiedzenia The Umbrella Academy. Między nimi jest także Violet Hargreeves - Numer Osiem obdarzona umbrakinezą (zdolnością do kontrolą fotonów, a także tworzeniem cienia lub mroku). Wkrótce jednak spotkanie zmienia kierunek, gdy z portalu wyskakuje od lat zagubiony członek rodziny znany jako Numer Pięć, który oznajmia, że za parę dni nastąpi koniec świata.<br/>    Zająć się tym problemem może jedynie The Umbrella Academy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Allison Hargreeves &amp; Luther Hargreeves, Allison Hargreeves &amp; Vanya Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves &amp; Klaus Hargreeves, Dave/Klaus Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves &amp; Klaus Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves &amp; Vanya Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy &amp; Vanya Hargreeves</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. PROLOG: SHOULD I STAY OR SHOULD I GO</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/645718">VIOLET</a> by milkynoir.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>fanfik znajdziecie także na:<br/>https://www.wattpad.com/story/229051562-violet-the-umbrella-academy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>W południe pierwszego października 1989 roku, czterdzieści trzy kobiety na całym świecie urodziły dziecko. Dziwne jedynie jest to, że żadna z tych kobiet rano tego dnia nie była ciężarna. Sir Reginald Hargreeves, ekscentryczny miliarder i poszukiwacz przygód postanowił namierzyć jak największą liczbę owych dzieci i je zaadoptować. </em>
  <em>
    <br/>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Na początku zdobył ich siedmioro. </em>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <br/>
    <br/>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>      Z perspektywy osób pracujących na dniówki, za kwadrans piąta nad ranem, Floryda przypomina miasto na wpół żywe, pozbawione jakże stereotypowego uroku ożywionego miejsca o intensywnie świecącym słońcu i radosnych twarzach wizytujących.<br/>      Znad Oceanu Atlantyckiego dociera tu ciężki, zdecydowanie zbyt mocny zapach soli. Wczesnoporanne mgły przesłaniają większość oznak ruchliwej turystyki, a liście palm łagodnie kołyszą się na lekkim wietrze, który często mylony jest z bryzą. <br/>      Jadąc na północ wzdłuż Jacksonville,<em> Chevroletem Tahoe</em> rocznik 2008 koloru antycznej purpury, Violet Hargreeves pomimo zirytowanych spojrzeń przechodniów idących do pracy słuchała w radiu <em>Should I Stay or Should I Go</em> (<em>The Clash</em> był tradycją podczas porannej drogi do pracy), podgłaśniając utwór najbardziej jak tylko się dało. Darzyła uznaniem magię ciszy, ale przesadnie głośna muzyka pomagała jej z uporczywymi myślami, a koncentracja to niebezpieczna rzecz, która mogła jej się przydarzyć. <br/>      Ile to już lat minęło od czasu, gdy przydarzyło jej się coś nadnaturalnego? Zmarszczyła brwi, próbując sobie przypomnieć. Spojrzała na swoje odbicie w lusterku - na swoje hebanowe niedokładnie uczesane włosy, zmęczone ciemne oczy i niedbale pomalowane usta czerwoną szminką. Długo. Jej moc nie ukazała się od długiego czasu. Dobrze. Odetchnęła płytko, uśmiechając się lekko pod nosem w zadowoleniu, gdyż właśnie ten fakt był dla niej niesamowicie ważny i oznaczał, że może w końcu odzwyczai się od używania mocy.</p><p>      Bycie pani porucznik na Florydzie przypominało jej serial <em>CSI</em>, z taką różnicą, że praca różniła się całkowicie i wcale nie była wyidealizowana, jak mogłoby się wydawać. I nie było tam przystojnych pracowników wyciągniętych rodem z Hollywood. <br/>Właśnie zmierzała w stronę komisariatu, w którym pracowała, gdyż miała parę rzeczy do załatwienia. Floryda była miejscem o całkowicie dziwacznych sprawach kryminalnych, wyciągniętych rodem z internetowego mema. "<em>Mężczyzna włamuje się do Burger Kinga i wypija trzy litry oleju</em>", "<em>Mężczyzna porywa naukowca, by ten pomógł unieśmiertelnić jego psa</em>". Te sprawy sprawiały, że Violet traciła jakiekolwiek chęci do swojej pracy, czasami żałując, że nie została prawnikiem lub kimś w rodzaju nauczycielki z problemem alkoholowym, którą wyrzucaliby z każdych szkół, w jakich by uczyła. <br/>      Bo musiała spojrzeć prawdzie w oczy - piła zdecydowanie za dużo. Nie była alkoholiczką, ale nie piła też jak typowa uprzywilejowana panieneczka, która zgrabnie trzymała kieliszek pełen drogiego wina między palcami i popijała od czasu do czasu. Wiele razy zdarzało się, że przychodziła do pracy z kartonem soku pomarańczowego, bo miała kaca do stopnia kłopotów z normalnym dziennym funkcjonowaniem. Parę razy zdarzało jej się przyjść do pracy pijaną. Raz na przykład całkowicie pomyliła dni tygodnia i myślała o niedzieli, podczas gdy był wtedy poniedziałek. Dostała dość surową reprymendę od szefa, ale na szczęście pan Miles nawet doceniał Violet, chociaż sama nie wiedziała dlaczego. Łatwo było stwierdzić, że nie była osobą, którą można było w jakimś stopniu lubić i podchodziła do siebie bardzo samokrytycznie. Omijała żebraków, nie znosiła dzieci, psy były dla niej hałaśliwymi kundlami i była osobą dość opryskliwą, bez jakiejkolwiek chęci utworzenia bliższych znajomości z kimkolwiek. Nikt nic o niej nie wiedział, była tajemnicą, która rzadko opuszczała dom, a nawet gdy już wychodziła, to tylko i wyłącznie, bo musiała iść do pracy. <br/>      Popatrzyła na srebrną piersiówkę położoną między dwoma przednimi fotelami zastanawiając się, czy powinna się napić, czy może jest na to za wcześnie i picie o tej godzinie będzie świadczyło o tym, że jest alkoholiczką. <br/>      Dylemat przerwał jej jednak dźwięk telefonu usadowiony na przednim uchwycie na telefon (było to coś bardzo praktycznego, w końcu mogła rozmawiać i jednocześnie prowadzić, nie musząc trzymać urządzenia jedną dłonią), który mieszał się z melodią głośnej piosenki granej w radiu. Kobieta zerknęła na ekran wyświetlający dzwoniący kontakt <b>DAVID CHRISTOPHER </b>i postanowiła odebrać. David był irytującym patologiem mającym nadzieję, że kiedyś będzie miał szansę na założenie związku z Violet. Ciemnowłosa prychała wtedy pod nosem, a gdy David pojawiał się z małymi prezentami w dłoni, ta zatrzaskiwała drzwi.<br/>      Widocznie był niepowstrzymany, skoro zaledwie wczoraj oszukała go, gdy powiedziała, że pójdzie z nim na randkę i biedny David czekał dwie godziny na plaży licząc, że dziewczę jego marzeń się zjawi. Głupi, a na dodatek optymista. </p><p>    — Halo.<br/><br/>    Nie zadała pytania. Było to głośne mruknięcie irytacji, jakby samo wypowiedzenie tego słowa było łaską z jej strony. Wpatrywała się w drogę przed siebie, na której z każdą minutą przybywało coraz więcej ludzi, którzy przeklinali pod nosem brak kultury właścicielki auta.</p><p>    — Hej Violet, słuchaj... — Głos Davida był trochę zmieszany, a na dodatek dość smutny. — Jeżeli chodzi o wczorajszy wieczór, to ja długo czekałem.</p><p>    — Przepraszam, zaspałam — Obróciła oczami, jednak wcale tak naprawdę nie miała tego na myśli. Nie przyszła specjalnie. <br/><br/>     I tu nie chodziło tylko o to, że była typem osoby, która nie lubiła się wiązać. Relacje z innymi dość ją przerażały. Nigdy nie lubiła się przywiązywać, nie ufała ludziom. Nawet gdyby zdecydowałaby się przyjść na ową randkę, z nudów powiedzmy, to i tak by stchórzyła i zrezygnowała z ostatniej chwili. <br/><br/>    — Nie musisz się tłumaczyć, ja już wszystko wiem, Violet. <br/><br/>    — Słucham? — Uniosła brwi w zdezorientowaniu. <br/><br/>    Nastąpiła chwila ciszy. <br/><br/>    — Mogłaś powiedzieć, że twój ojciec nie żyje. <br/><br/>    Violet szerzej otworzyła oczy, a na jej twarzy pojawił się mały uśmiech rozbawienia. <br/><br/>    — David, o czym ty gadasz? Mój ojciec przecież żyje — parsknęła, próbując poukładać sobie w głowie informacje. — Skąd ty wyciągnąłeś takie informacje?<br/><br/>    — Mówiono wczoraj w telewizji, że sławny miliarder Reginald Hargreeves nie żyje. Miał atak serca.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>    Osiemnastego stycznia 2001 roku, Reginald Hargreeves oznajmił swoim adoptowanym dzieciom, że dołączy do nich nowy członek rodziny. Oczywiście nie każde z dzieci było tym faktem zadowolone. Nie byli chętni, by do Akademii dołączył ktoś nowy, czuli się dość niekomfortowo. Nie mieli jednak przywileju wyrażania opinii na temat decyzji ich taty, więc musieli grzecznie potaknąć głowami. </em>
  <em>
    <br/>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>    Pokryty wieloma zmarszczkami nadąsany miliarder ubrany w drogi garnitur z monoklem na twarzy wszedł do mieszkania typowego obywatela klasy średniej dość podekscytowany tym, że znalazł kolejne nadzwyczajne dziecko do kolekcji. <br/>Roztrzęsiona Hannah Taylor miała podkrążone oczy od dwóch niedospanych nocy pełnych koszmarów, a na jej szyi wisiał naszyjnik z krzyżem. Przez swoją jedenastoletnią córkę bała się ciemności, uważała ją za szatana. Nie mogła na nią patrzeć, więc mała Violet siedziała w salonie ubrana w czarną sukienkę, czekając na gościa, o którym poinformował ją tata, równie przerażony nią co jej matka. <br/><br/>    — Dziękuję, że tak szybko się pan zjawił... — Hannah chwyciła Reginalda za garnitur zapłakana, jakby był Jezusem gotowym, by ją zbawić. — Musi pan ją zabrać, my już nie wytrzymujemy! Wciąż się obawiamy, że następnej nocy może wykreować tego... Tego demona!<br/><br/>    Miliarder popatrzył na nią sztywno i skrzywił się lekko, czego nie było widać pod wąsami i siwą bródką. Poprawił swój kapelusz, a następnie położył dłoń na ramieniu kobiety. <br/><br/>    — Strach przed nieznanym jest zrozumiały, kobiecino. Na twoje szczęście, Reginald Hargreeves pomoże wam z waszym problemem — oznajmił głośno. — Ile za nią chcecie? <br/><br/>    Martin Taylor wystąpił naprzód z trzęsącymi z nerwów dłońmi. Był lokalnym pastorem, który w wolnym czasie prowadził szkółkę dla dzieci chrześcijan. Jakże panowało oburzenie, gdy plotki o opętanej córce pastora rozniosły się po całym miasteczku. <br/><br/>    — Nic. Nic pan nie musi nam płacić, dobry człowieku. Jest pan naszą jedyną nadzieją. Nie chcemy mieć nic wspólnego z opętanym dzieckiem. Próbowaliśmy egzorcysty, ale to nie zadziałało. Obawiamy się, że z naszej małej Violet nic już nie zostało. <br/><br/>   Reginald dobrze wiedział o tym, iż tak naprawdę dziewczynka nie była żadnym demonem, ani nie była opętana. Było to związane z jej mocami, o których miał dopiero zamiar się nauczyć. Dziewczynka miała trafić do jego rezydencji, zostać zaadoptowana i porządnie wytrenowana wraz z jej nowym rodzeństwem. <br/><br/>    — Gdzie jest? — zapytał lodowatym głosem, patrząc na pana Taylor. <br/><br/>    — W salonie — odparł krótko. <br/><br/>    Oboje rodziców nerwowo zerkało na zamknięte drzwi od pomieszczenia, na których przyklejone były zdjęcia Maryi i jasnego światła przypominającego Ducha Świętego. Miliarder ruszył w kierunku salonu. <br/><br/>    — <em>W imię Boga w Trójcy Świętej Jedynego, Ojca, Syna i Ducha Świętego, uchodźcie duchy złe z tego miejsca... </em>— Pastor zaczął cicho modlić się z zamkniętymi oczami, zaciskając dłoń swojej ukochanej żony, jakby po otwarciu pomieszczenia miały uwolnić się najgorsze zjawy i kreacje szatańskie. <br/><br/>    Gdy Reginald wszedł do dość dużego salonu o tandetnej tapecie i lekko poobdzieranych fotelach, jego oczy spoczęły na niewinnie wyglądającej dziewczynce, która czekała grzecznie na sofie. <br/>    Mężczyzna podszedł bliżej stolika stojącego między telewizją a miejscem, gdzie siedziała Violet. <br/><br/>    — Twoi rodzice cię wyrzucają. Idziesz mieszkać do mnie — oznajmił prostolinijnie bez jakiejkolwiek emocji w głosie. <br/><br/>    Zrozumiale, dziewczynka była zdziwiona i nie do końca miała pojęcie o tym, jak poważna była ta sytuacja. <br/><br/>    — Ja... Nie rozumiem, proszę pana — przyznała grzecznie. <br/><br/>    Starzec nie odpowiedział, tylko wskazał palcem na walizkę z imieniem córki państwa Taylor, która położona była tuż obok Violet. <br/><br/>    — Bierz walizkę, Numer Osiem. <br/><br/>    — Mam na imię Vio... <br/><br/>    Reginald nie posłuchał jej do końca, tylko odwrócił się i przygotowany był do wyjścia. Ujrzał cień rodziców dziewczynki, którzy przerażeni ściskali się przy ścianie, niczym psy bojące się odkurzacza. <br/>    Violet popatrzyła na walizkę, a następnie na obcego mężczyznę, wciąż zdezorientowana tym, co właśnie miało miejsce. Wstała powolnie, nie będąc pewna, czy wziąć walizkę. <br/>    Miliarder odwrócił się ponownie w jej stronę zniecierpliwiony. Spojrzał surowo na lekko przerażoną, przytłoczoną i zdezorientowaną dziewczynkę na skraju płaczu. <br/><br/>    — Numer Osiem! — krzyknął oburzony tym, że Violet wciąż nie wykonała jego polecenia. <br/><br/>    — T-tak? <br/><br/>    I po prostu ot, tak, tym jednym nadchodzącym pytaniem jej życie miało się diametralnie zmienić. Przerażona, niewinna dziewczynka przeprowadzająca się do zupełnie innego stanu, bo rodzice uważali ją za najgorsze wcielenie zła. Pytanie przypominające tekst piosenki, której słuchała na Florydzie wiele lat później, nie zdając sobie nawet z tego sprawy. Reginald spojrzał na walizkę, a następnie ponownie na Violet, Numer Ósmy:<br/><br/>    — Zostajesz, czy idziesz? <br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. ROZDZIAŁ 1: WE ONLY SEE EACH OTHER ON WEDDINGS AND FUNREALS</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Violet wraca do rodzinnego domu, jednak nie jest mile widziana.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>     Jim Hellerman, reporter stacji telewizyjnej nagrywającej na żywo dla Channel 2 News, właśnie kończył podawanie raportu. Otoczony był kamerzystami, a także zespołem S.W.A.T, którzy czekali tylko, aż w końcu sytuacja wróci na trak. <br/>Jednak w momencie, gdy miał kończyć, rozległy się huki, a ludzie zgromadzeni na zewnątrz wydali z siebie krótkie okrzyki przerażenia. Reporter ponownie zwrócił się do kamery, zlękniony i jednocześnie zadowolony z tego, jaki materiał uchwycili. <br/><br/>     — Właśnie usłyszeliśmy strzały dochodzące z wnętrza banku! Nie jest pewne, czy ktoś z zakładników został tym pokrzywdzony. <br/><br/>     Ktoś zwrócił uwagę na coś, co poruszyło się po dachu banku. Mignęło szybko, zanim kamera telewizyjna zdążyła to wychwycić. To była osoba, która... Machnęła pozostałym?<br/>     Jim kontynuował:<br/><br/>     — Na dachu jest jakiś ruch. Prawdopodobnie organy ścigania. <br/><br/>     Na tysiące kawałeczków rozbiło się przednie ozdobne okno, z którego niczym z procy wyleciał krzyczący mężczyzna, lądując w krzaki. Policja od razu rzuciła się w jego kierunku.</p><p>     — Wygląda na to, że jeden z uzbrojonych bandytów został wyrzucony z banku! Byłem w wielu sytuacjach tego typu i wiem, że to może skończyć się na wiele sposobów...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Letniego poranka w 2002 roku, Capital West Bank został zaatakowany przez zamaskowanych rabusiów, którzy zagrozili policji otaczającej budynek, że zastrzelą pracowników banku, jeżeli nie dostaną pieniędzy i nie wyjdą z tego cało. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sytuacja zdecydowanie była napięta. Na szczęście The Umbrella Academy pojawiła się tam, żeby uratować tych w potrzebie.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>     W głównej sali trwało przerażenie i chaos. Zakładnicy myśleli o tym, że prawdopodobnie już nigdy nie zobaczą swoich rodzin, a rabusie zaopatrzeni w karabiny pilnowali, aby nikt nie uciekł i nie kręcił się po sali z możliwością samoobrony. I wydawało się, że wszystko było pod kontrolą. Gdyby nie to, że tak naprawdę wcale nie byli sami, a kontrola sytuacji istniała tylko w ich głowach. <br/>     Do jednego z głównych rabusiów podeszła (podskakując swobodnie) czarnoskóra dziewczynka o gęstych kręconych włosach, całkowicie niewzruszona dziejącą się sytuacją. Założoną na twarzy miała maskę rodem z komiksów o superbohaterach, <em>alá</em> Robin z Batmana, która w połączeniu wraz ze szkolnym mundurkiem typowo prywatnej szkoły było czymś dość niespotykanym i całkowicie losowym.</p><p>     Gdy mężczyzna to dostrzegł, od razu pomyślał, że była to jedna z osób, która wcześniej zwiedzała bank lub była tam ze swoją rodzicielką, gdy oni zaatakowali.<br/><br/>     — Hej, wracaj do pozostałych! — Wskazał groźnie na drugą stronę pomieszczenia, gdzie jego partner w zbrodni właśnie prowadził grupę przerażonych ludzi. <br/><br/>     Jednak dziewczynka wcale nie zamierzała wracać. Co więcej, pochyliła się i wyszeptała coś. Rabuś nie usłyszał, dlatego podszedł bliżej, a dziewczynka uśmiechnęła się szerzej. <br/><br/>     — Słyszałam plotkę... Że postrzeliłeś swojego kolegę w stopę. <br/><br/>     To był ten moment, w którym wiadomo uświadomiono sobie, że nie była ona zwykłą dziewczynką, a to, co powiedziała było czynem niezwykle nadnaturalnym. Gdy tylko wypowiedziała te słowa, oczy rabusia zaświeciły się i ogarnęła go dziwna chęć na to, by właśnie to zrobić, całkowicie nie kwestionując owej decyzji. Skierował pistolet w stronę kolegi pilnującego zakładników i bez wahania zrobił to, o czym powiedziała mu dziewczynka - wycelował prosto w stopę wspólnika i nacisnął spust, zanim jego kolega zdążył go powstrzymać.      Mężczyzna zapłakał z bólu i upadł na podłogę, wykrwawiając się przy wszystkich w żałosnych jękach. <br/><br/><em>     Dziewczynka miała na imię Allison Hargreeves, Numer Trzy - "The Rumour".</em></p><p>     Z dachu wyskoczył wysportowany, lecz szczupły jasnowłosy chłopiec. Wylądował w pomieszczeniu wraz z rozbitą szklaną szybą, naskakując na kolejnych rabusiów i z nienaturalnie dużą siłą wyrzucając jednego z nich na zewnątrz. Można było nazwać go najsilniejszym chłopcem na świecie.<br/><br/><em>     Miał na imię Luther Hargreeves, Numer Jeden - "Spaceboy".</em></p><p>     Gdyby tego było mało, przez główne pomieszczenie przebiegł także pewny siebie chłopiec o meksykańskiej urodzie. <br/><br/>     — Pistolety są dla maminsynków! — zawołał do kolejnego. — Prawdziwi mężczyźni rzucają nożami!<br/><br/>     I rzucił dwoma ostrzami, które przeleciały przez pomieszczenie na wprost, po chwili skręcając i idealnie wbijając się w kolejnego z bandytów. Mężczyzna wpadł w ścianę z nożami w ramionach. <br/><br/><em>     Chłopiec nazywał się Diego Hargreeves, Numer Dwa - "Kraken". </em><br/><br/>     Jeden z mężczyzn z karabinem stchórzył. Gdy wydawało się, że żadnego z przerażających dzieci nie było w lewym korytarzu, od razu pobiegł w tamtą stronę, by poszukać wyjścia lub się skryć. <br/>Zgasło światło, gdy był niedaleko drzwi ewakuacyjnych. Zupełnie, jakby przepaliła się żarówka. Pomyślał, że to dobry znak, jednak nie mógł bardziej się pomylić. Coś zdawało się przebiec w cieniu, jednak nie był w stanie tego do końca dostrzec. Po chwili stracił jakiekolwiek wyczucie tego, w jakim miejscu korytarza był. Uznał, że chwilowo oślepł, może przez stres. <br/>     Gęsta czarna maź uformowana z niedotykalnego cienia przypełzła do niego niezauważona, a wtedy wbiła się mężczyźnie w udo. Zawył w bólu i kolejna chwyciła go za gardło; kryminalista przeleciał przez pomieszczenie, z którego tak bardzo chciał uciec. <br/>Okazało się, że w tej ciemności nie był sam. Z korytarza wyszła dziewczynka o bladej cerze i kruczoczarnych włosach, która oparła się zrelaksowana o ścianę.</p><p>
  <em>     Nazywała się Violet Hargreeves, Numer Osiem - "Nightfall".</em>
</p><p>     Na ladę wskoczył jeden z pomysłodawców ataku na bank. W trzęsącej się dłoni trzymał pistolet i krótkofalówkę, z którą wcześniej komunikował się z kolegami. Obserwował z przerażeniem zamaskowanych dzieci w szkolnych mundurkach, grożąc im pistoletem, podczas gdy one w rozbawieniu powoli się do niego zbliżały.<br/><br/>     — Cofnijcie się, dziwadła! — zadrżał.<br/><br/>     Diego roześmiał się.<br/><br/>     — Tylko nie spadnij. <br/><br/>     — Dokładnie! — wtórowała bratu Allison. — Przecież stałaby ci się krzywda.<br/><br/>     Wtedy rozległ się krótki dźwięk, a za mężczyzną zupełnie znikąd pojawił się chłopiec, który siedział na ladzie. Miał dobrze ułożone czarne włosy i wydatne kości twarzy, na której malował się uśmiech.<br/><br/>     — A nawet jeśli...<br/><br/>     Mężczyzna odwrócił się zlękniony i bez zastanowienia strzelił, jednak nim pocisk zdążył trafić w chłopca, ten ponownie zniknął. Znowu pojawił się za nim, tym razem stojąc. Bandyta znowu się odwrócił, przygotowany do szybszego strzału. Ciemnowłosy chłopiec się nie teleportował, więc ten prędko nacisnął spust. Tylko że... To nie był spust. <br/><br/>     — Wow, jaki kozak zszywacz! — stwierdziło dziecko. <br/><br/>     W dłoni bandzior rzeczywiście trzymał zszywacz, nawet nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy. Ten dziwaczny chłopak dzięki teleportacji zdążył podmienić to, co mężczyzna trzymał w dłoni.<br/>Zanim zdążył cokolwiek zrobić, lub jakkolwiek przeanalizować wydarzenie, małolat z całej siły uderzył rabusia jego własną ręką tak mocno, że kryminalista spadł z lady z uszkodzeniem głowy na podłogę. Gdy odzyska przytomność, obudzi się w więzieniu, nie mając świadomości, że pokonał go chłopczyk w mundurku. <br/><br/><em>     Nieprzewidywalny chłopiec nie miał imienia. Był Numerem Pięć - "The Boy". </em><em><br/></em></p><p>     Zostało parę ostatnich rabusiów, którzy w biurze próbowali zhackować bankowe komputery, myśląc, że nic im się nie stanie, bo było ich wielu. Nie mieli jednak racji, bo już po kilku minutach dzieciaki stały przed drzwiami, a związani zakładnicy oglądali naradę rodzeństwa ze zdziwieniem, jak i ciekawością. <br/>     Drobny chłopiec o azjatyckiej urodzie nie był chętny tego, co miało za chwilkę zajść. Stał niepewny, patrząc na rodzeństwo. <br/><br/><em>     Ten miał na imię Ben Hargreeves. Był Numerem Sześć - "The Horror".</em><em><br/></em><em><br/></em>     — Serio muszę to zrobić? </p><p>     — No dalej, Ben — zachęcał go Luther, który jako Numer Jeden pełnił rolę lidera. — Tam w biurze jest ich więcej. <br/><br/>     Chłopiec westchnął, niezdecydowanie krocząc w stronę drzwi. <br/><br/>     — Nie pisałem się na takie coś. <br/><br/>     Wszedł do środka i zamknął za sobą drzwi, przez co reszta rodzeństwa nie dostrzegła dokładnie co się działo. Widać było jedynie ogromne macki i potworny ryk, który wydobył się z ciała tak niewinnego chłopca. Macki chwytały resztę rabusiów, a oni latali w przerażeniu po pomieszczeniu, zostawiając za sobą plamy. <br/>     Po chwili zażenowany wyszedł z pomieszczenia, cały ubrudzony krwią. <br/><br/>     — Możemy już iść do domu? — zapytał. <br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>     Z budynku wyszły zamaskowane dzieci, ku zdziwieniu wszystkich zgromadzonych na zewnątrz. Zakładnicy wybiegli z budynku, cali i zdrowi, jednak bardziej policjanci skupili swoją uwagę na małoletnich w mundurkach oraz maskach. Stanęli przed budynkiem ustawieni w rządku. Byli w centrum uwagi.<br/><br/>     Stojąc na dachu zupełnie innego budynku, swoje rodzeństwo obserwowała dziewczynka o długich brązowych włosach, ubrana w taki sam mundurek. Nie brała udziału w akcjach, ponieważ nie miała żadnych mocy. Nie była więc całkowicie przydatna. Znała ją jedynie jej rodzina, pozostając w cieniu. <br/><br/><em>     Ta zupełnie zwyczajna dziewczynka nazywała się Vanya Hargreeves. Numer Siedem.</em><em><br/></em><br/>     Na plac przed bankiem wszedł Reginald Hargreeves. Przeszedł bokiem przez tłum i podszedł do swoich dzieci, skrywając zadowolenie zwyczajnie surową miną. Od razu skierował zaplanowane słowa do telewizji, jak i do wszystkich zebranych. <br/><br/>     — Nasz świat się zmienia — zaczął przemawiać. — Zmienił się. Pośród nas są osoby obdarzone zdolnościami daleko poza zwykłymi. Adoptowałem siedmioro takich dzieci. Prezentuję wam.... niezwykłą klasę The Umbrella Academy! <br/><br/>     Tłum zawrzał, reporterzy pchali się między sobą, by podsunąć mikrofony do twarzy miliardera i zadać pytanie. <br/><br/>     — Panie Hargreeves, panie Hargreeves! Co się stało z rodzicami tych dzieci? <br/><br/>     — Zostali godziwie zrekompensowani — odparł, trzymając dłonie na swojej lasce.<br/><br/>     — Martwi się pan o ich dobro?<br/><br/>     — Oczywiście! Tak samo, jak martwię się o dobro tego świata. <br/><br/></p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>Nie była to prawda. To dzieci wiedziały, co tak naprawdę działo się za zamkniętymi drzwiami The Umbrella Academy. A to, co się działo, wcale nie było przyjemne.</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>┈ ┈ ┈ ⋞ ⟨ ⏣ ⟩ ⋟ ┈ ┈ ┈</p><p>     Uczucie słodko-gorzkiego szczęścia, jakie ogarnęło Violet Hargreeves z powodu realizacji, że jej ojciec (chociaż nie biologiczny, na całe szczęście) w końcu zmarł, przeminęło równie szybko, jak się pojawiło — w momencie kiedy po południu dwa dni później, weszła do dużej rezydencji The Umbrella Academy. Nie potrafiła powiedzieć, czemu owe uczucie radości wygasło ani, tym bardziej, czemu zastąpił ją bliżej niesprecyzowany smutek. Gdy tylko po raz pierwszy od dwunastu lat ponownie stanęła na korytarzu, który dzielił salon i schody na kolejne piętro, wiedziała przecież bardzo dobrze, że Reginalda już nie ma. Nie musiała się kogokolwiek obawiać. Nie pojawi się on na schodach, obserwując ją tym swoim lodowatym wzrokiem i krytykując wszystko, co robiła. Nie rozumiała więc dlaczego czuła te negatywne emocje, skoro w głębi duszy cieszyła się, że nie żył. <br/>     Ktoś jednak nigdy stąd nie odszedł. <br/><br/>     — Witaj w domu. <br/><br/>     Damski głos odezwał się tuż za nią i położył delikatnie dłoń na jej ramieniu. Kobieta obróciła się gwałtownie dość zlękniona, co było też efektem pracy w CSI przez dłuższy czas, jednakże zamiast spostrzec kogoś, kto chciałby ją zaatakować, spotkała się twarzą twarz z Mamą. <br/>Mama nic się nie zmieniła, bo nigdy się nie zmieniała. Wciąż tak samo uśmiechnięta, nigdy ze zmarszczkami, ubrana w staromodną sukienkę i fartuch — wyglądająca jak typowa, stereotypowa pani domu. Idealna kobieta wyrzucona z lat sześćdziesiątych. Violet wydoroślała i wyglądała teraz jak jej rówieśniczka, pomimo dużej różnicy wiekowej, czego teraz nie było zauważane. Obie były trzydziestoletnimi kobietami w oczach każdego, kto nie znał dobrze tej rodziny. Z tym że ta, która nigdy nie opuściła tego miejsca była robotem zbudowanym przez Reginalda i właśnie dlatego nigdy się nie zmieniła. <br/><br/>     — Witaj w domu, Violet — powtórzyła z uśmiechem. — Przestraszyłam cię?<br/><br/>     Córka wpatrywała się w swoją mamę przez chwilę, nie wiedząc jak zareagować. Nie była przyzwyczajona do wyrażania uczuć w stosunku do kogokolwiek. <br/><br/>     — Przytul się, moja droga — dodała, gdy jej córka nie odpowiedziała. <br/><br/>     Widzicie, bo problem w tym, że rodzeństwo Hargrevees miało mieszane uczucia do swojej matki. Z jednej strony była to ich matka, na dodatek czuła i wspierająca, całkowicie inna od ojca. Za to z drugiej, była robotem. Ciężko było stwierdzić, czy naprawdę odczuwała miłość do swoich dzieci. Wydawało się to sztuczne i niepewne, jednak rodzeństwo Hargreeves przez większość życia zdecydowała się unikać myśleniu o tym, po prostu ciesząc się jej obecnością. <br/><br/>     — Em... Odpuszczę to sobie, mamo. Nie lubię się przytulać.<br/><br/>     Niezręcznie schowała dłonie do kieszeni spranej bluzy o szarym kolorze. Violet nigdy nie należała do osób, które lubiły się stroić. <br/>     Mama pokiwała głową z tym samym przyjaznym uśmiechem. Skrzywiła lekko głowę i zamrugała parę razy delikatnie, przystosowując sobie nowe linijki kodu. <br/><br/>     — Oczywiście, kochanie — powiedziała Mama, kładąc dłoń na policzku czarnowłosej, na co ta lekko się wzdrygnęła. Nie cierpiała uczuć, nie cierpiała bliskości. — Pójdę zrobić ci filiżankę herbaty. Przywitaj się z pozostałymi i czekaj w salonie, Luther zwoływał zebranie.<br/><br/>     Jakby na zawołanie, w drzwiach od salonu pojawiła się cicha i niepewna Vanya. Pomimo że minęło wiele czasu odkąd ostatni raz się widziały, obie rozpoznały siebie od razu, gdyż pomijając fakt, że obie wyrosły na dorosłe kobiety i wyglądały inaczej - nie wyrosły ze swojego zachowania.   <br/>     A Vanya od zawsze była szarą myszką, mało co wychylając się, by być w centrum uwagi.<br/>     Numer Siedem była bardzo niska i prawie całkowicie nie urosła, mierząc około metr pięćdziesiąt pięć. Jej niegdyś długie brązowe włosy z grzywką zostały spięte, a grzywka poszła w zapomnienie. Wyraz twarzy pozostał jednak ten sam i wiadomo było, że to właśnie była Vanya Hargreeves.</p><p>     Mama obróciła się, a następnie popatrzyła na obie córki. <br/><br/>     — O, Vanya. Przywitaj się z siostrą. Idę do kuchni — Oznajmiła, a następnie pomaszerowala do owego pomieszczenia. <br/><br/>     Zapadła niekomfortowa cisza. Violet nie cieszyła się na widok siostry i miała ochotę wycofać się z przyjścia tutaj - wpakować się w auto i odjechać z powrotem na Florydę. <br/><br/>     — Hej... — odezwała się Vanya. — Dawno się nie widziałyśmy. <br/><br/>     — Tak.<br/><br/>     Vanya westchnęła lekko. Wyczuwała gniew i ona także nie czuła się odpowiednio w towarzystwie osoby, która ewidentnie jej nie lubiła. Zawsze jednak uważała, że powinny się one trzymać razem. W końcu obie były rodzeństwem odrzuconym przez pozostałych. Vanya nie miała mocy, a Violet dołączyła do rodziny późno, gdy rodzeństwo zdążyło się ze sobą zżyć. <br/>     Czemu Violet raziła do niej taki uraz? Chodziło o książkę, którą Vanya wydała. Nazywała się <b>"EXTRA-ORDINARY: MY LIFE AS NUMBER SEVEN"</b> i była to autobiografia, w której opisywała swoje życie w The Umbrella Academy. Nie byłoby to aż tak okropne, gdyby nie to, że według całej rodziny ujawniła ich wszystkie osobiste sekrety do publiki. Byli celebrytami, a tak prywatne upublicznione rzeczy były tragedią. Media od razu to podchwyciły. Na szczęście po jakimś czasie książka straciła zainteresowanie i mało osób chciało kupować książkę Numeru Siedem. Rodzina jednak zapamiętała to, co zrobiła Vanya i uznała to za zdradę. <br/><br/>     — Więc... Jak mija ci życie? <br/><br/>     Violet obróciła wzrokiem z lekką irytacją i właśnie miała powiedzieć wprost, że nie chciała rozmawiać z siostrą, jednak przerwał jej mężczyzna o meksykańskiej urodzie. Jego twarz zdobyły dwie głębokie i wyraźne blizny; jedna ciągnęła się przez brew, a druga nad uchem do połowy głowy. Założoną miał ciemną koszulkę kompresyjną, spodnie motocyklowe, rękawiczki, noże doczepiane do pasów i skrótem - wyglądał, jakby w każdym momencie miał ruszyć na walkę. Oczywiście, że był to Diego. <br/>     Obok niego szła bardzo atrakcyjna czarnoskóra kobieta o kręconych jasnych włosach. W przeciwieństwie do brata była ona ubrana w elegancką niebieską koszulę i czarne spodnie. Allison. <br/><br/>     — Do jasnej cholery, jeszcze ta przyszła — Diego wbił oczy w Violet niezadowolony.<br/><br/>     Allison popatrzyła na niego oburzona, a Vanya speszyła się lekko. Jasnowłosa zeszła prędko ze schodów i podeszła do siostry. <br/><br/>     — Cześć, Vivi — Uśmiechnęła się do niej, jednak powstrzymała się przed przytuleniem, wiedząc dobrze o tym, że jej siostra nie była typem osoby, która lubiła się przytulać. — Nie słuchaj go, naprawdę dobrze cię widzieć. Stęskniliśmy się za tobą. <br/><br/>     Violet kiwnęła głową lekko skwaszona, jednak uwagę zwróciła na brata, którego miała ochotę uderzyć w twarz. <br/><br/>     — Tak, tak. Ciebie też. <br/><br/>     Wyminęła Allison wciąż z dłońmi w kieszeniach szarej bluzy i skierowała słowa do brata:<br/><br/>     — Widzę, że wciąż jesteś jebanym dupkiem, Diego.<br/><br/>     Violet nigdy nie miała z nim dobrych relacji. Od momentu, gdy tylko pojawiła się w domu Hargreeves, Diego wykazywał szczerą niechęć do nowej członkini rodziny. Pomimo że teraz byli dorośli i mieli własne życia, on wciąż zdawał się być w stosunku do niej oschły.<br/>     Prychnął i zeskoczył z paru ostatnich schodków, wyciągając ostry nóż i wycierając go sobie o twardą rękawiczkę. <br/><br/>     — A ty wciąż nie jesteś oficjalną częścią rodziny. Super strój na pogrzeb, tak w ogóle — odparł arogancko, idąc w kierunku salonu i nie unosząc wzroku. <br/><br/>     Rzeczywiście, Violet mogła się jakoś odpowiednio ubrać. Nie lubiła się jednak stroić i jej szafa nie zawierała eleganckich ubrań, gdyż nigdy nie wychodziła na imprezy bądź przyjęcia. <br/><br/>     — Sam nie jesteś ubrany odpowiednio — wtrąciła Allison. <br/><br/>Wtedy Diego spojrzał na nią i na jej niebieską koszulę. <br/><br/>     — Ja przynajmniej mam czarny strój. <br/><br/>I już go nie było. <br/><br/>     — Nic się nie zmienił, wciąż jest chamski — skomentowała cicho Vanya. <br/><br/>Violet zazgrzytała zębami na samą myśl o nim. <br/><br/>     — Żebyś wiedziała.<br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>┈ ┈ ┈ ⋞ ⟨ ⏣ ⟩ ⋟ ┈ ┈ ┈</p><p>     Violet wraz z Vanyą, Allison i Diego czekała na resztę rodziny, stojąc przy półce z książkami, podczas gdy trójka rodzeństwa siedziała na sofach po drugiej stronie bardzo dużego i przestronnego salonu. Kobieta wpatrywała się w portret trzynastoletniego chłopca, który wisiał nad trzaskającym kominkiem. <br/>     Five zniknął dokładnie szesnaście lat temu. Pewnego dnia podczas śniadania, chłopak postawił się swojemu ojcu i stwierdził, że był wystarczająco dobry, aby ćwiczyć skoki w czasie. Gdy jednak Reginald uznał, iż Numer Pięć nie był gotowy, chłopiec pod wpływem emocji wybiegł z rezydencji i... Już nigdy do niej nie powrócił. <br/>     Potem zmarł Ben. I nagle rezydencja The Umbrella Academy miała wrażenie mniejszej. Było ich mniej. <br/><br/>     Uwagę na to, że Violet pogrążyła się w myślach na temat Five zwrócił stary już Pogo, z którym kobieta przywitała się jeszcze przed wejściem do rodzinnego domu. <br/>Pogo był kolejną domową kreacją stworzoną przez Reginalda - szympansem z człowieczym mózgiem. Nosił małe okulary, garnitur i ze względu na stary wiek chodził z pomocą drewnianej laski.<br/>     Należał do części rodziny jako asystent Reginalda, a także przyjaciel, jednakże w niczym nie przypominał swojego pana. Był troskliwy, rozważny i naprawdę zależało mu na rodzeństwie Hargreeves. <br/><br/>    — Wiesz, panienko Violet... Twój ojciec nigdy nie przestał wierzyć, że pewnego dnia Five powróci — rzekł ze spokojem, stojąc obok kobiety. <br/><br/>Kobieta westchnęła, marszcząc brwi. <br/><br/>     — No i się nie doczekał — odparła. Milczała przez chwilę, jednak po chwili się odezwała. — Trochę mi głupio.</p><p>     — Dlaczego? — Pogo popatrzył na nią zdezorientowany.</p><p>Za każdym razem, jak Violet rozpamiętywała Five, od razu myślała nad tym, jak znali się tylko rok, zanim zniknął.</p><p>     — Z tym że jestem w tej rodzinie. I że dołączyłam tak późno — wymamrotała zmarkotniała. — Mam wrażenie, jakbym została wymieniona. Pojawiłam się tutaj ja, ale zniknął Five zaledwie rok później.</p><p>Szympans westchnął, kręcąc głową.</p><p>     — Zaginięcie Five było bardzo niefortunnym wydarzeniem, którego żaden z nas nie mógł przewidzieć. Ani ty, ani twój ojciec, ani sam Five. Nikt nie żywi do ciebie urazy przez to, co się stało. <br/><br/>     — Ta? Ojciec po zaginięciu stał się jeszcze większym dupkiem w stosunku do mnie niż wcześniej. Zaadoptował mnie tylko dlatego, bo miałam moce i chciał dodać kolejne dziecko do swoich obiektów doświadczalnych.<br/><br/>Pogo zmarszczył brwi bardziej stanowczo. <br/><br/>     — Twój ojciec zaadoptował cię z radością, panienko — odparł. — Od zawsze byłaś dla niego specjalna. </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p><br/><br/>     Do salonu wszedł olbrzymi Luther i mówiąc "olbrzymi" nie było to słowem przesadnym. Luther był masywny; mierzący dwa metry, o potężnych ramionach, które chował grubą kurtką.         Zdecydowanie nie był taki, jak go Violet zapamiętała. Zdawało się, że dużo ćwiczył od momentu, gdy ostatni raz go widziała. <br/><br/><em>     Za nim kroczył Klaus - Numer Cztery "The Seance". </em><br/><br/>     Był bardzo szczupły, troszkę mizerny. Jego ciemnobrązowe kręcone włosy były rozrzucone bez ładu na głowie, z bródką, oczy pomalowane miał eyelinerem. Na gołą klatkę piersiową narzucone miał czarne futro, a na nogach ciemną damską spódnicę. Do ręki doczepioną miał opaskę, która - jak domyśliła się Violet - należała do szpitala odwykowego dla uzależnionych. <br/>     Gdy zobaczyli Violet, podeszli do niej spokojnie. No, a przynajmniej Luther. Klaus zawołał "<em>LOTTIE!</em>" i podbiegł do niej, rzucając się z uściskiem. <br/><br/>     — Klaus, znasz moją opinię na temat przytulania — Zirytowana kobieta próbowała odczepić się od mężczyzny, gdy ten wciąż nie chciał jej puścić. <br/><br/>    — Ależ <em>meine</em> siostra wróciła, no muszę się odpowiednio przywitać! — Puścił ją i trzymając za ramiona popatrzył na nią. — Wciąż ponura jak widzę. <br/><br/>Jego źrenice były rozszerzone niczym pięciozłotówki. Klaus wciąż był Klausem, nic się nie zmienił. <br/><br/>     — Wciąż ćpający jak widzę — Wskazała na jego opaskę. — Dopiero co cię wypuszczono i już coś brałeś? <br/><br/>Klaus zmieszał się, jednak pozostał w tym samym nastroju, co wcześniej. Machnął dłonią, mamrocząc coś pod nosem i odsunął się trochę od siostry. <br/><br/>     — Musiałem się jakoś, no wiesz, pocieszyć tym, że... — Dramatycznie wytarł niewidzialną łzę. — Że nasz ojczulek, tatuś kochany, naprawdę nie żyje... I nie żyje! — Klasnął dłońmi z radością. — Co za ulga! <br/><br/>Numer Jeden stał z boku i patrzył na wymianę słów między dwójką rodzeństwa, aż w końcu postanowił się wtrącić. <br/><br/>     — Cześć, Violet — Przywitał się, robiąc krótkie machnięcie dłonią. <br/><br/>     — Hej. <br/><br/>     Luther i Violet mieli dobrą relację. Numer Jeden był liderem, a co za tym idzie był on tym, który próbował przekonać swoje rodzeństwo, że nowa siostra była czymś, co chciał ojciec i każdy powinien zaakceptować ją do rodziny. <br/><br/>     — No w końcu, dwójka jaśniepanów się zjawiła na spotkanie! — zawołał zirytowany Diego, który wraz z Allison i Vanyą podeszli do nich. <br/><br/>     — Nie mogłem znaleźć Klausa — odparł oschle Numer Jeden. <br/><br/>     Wiadome dla wszystkich było, że Luther i Diego bardzo siebie nie lubili. Diego nie cierpiał faktu, iż to właśnie jego brat pełnił rolę lidera, uznając, że to on bardziej na ową rolę pasował. Kłócili się tak od najmłodszych lat i pomimo tylu lat, oni wciąż zachowywali się tak samo wobec siebie. </p><p>     Wszyscy przeszli do drugiej części salonu, w której Klaus i Vanya usiedli na sofie, a Allison na fotelu. Luther i Diego postanowili postać. Za to Violet w pierwszej kolejności zdecydowała dobrać się do baru. Musiała napić się czegoś mocnego. <br/>    Panowała niezręczna cisza niemających niczego wspólnego ze sobą rodzeństwa. Jedynym dźwiękami były jedynie trzaskający ogień w kominku oraz nalewane whisky do eleganckiej szklanki, którą trzymała Violet. <br/>    Ciszę postanowił przerwać lider. <br/><br/>     — Um... — Luther zaczął niezręcznie. <br/><br/>     — Chyba powinniśmy rozpocząć. Tak więc pomyślałem, że moglibyśmy urządzić jakąś uroczystość żałobną na dziedzińcu przy zachodzie słońca.<br/><br/>     Violet prychnęła, odeszła od baru z pełną szklanką pełną alkoholu i stanęła trochę dalej od wszystkich, stercząc w ciemniejszej części pomieszczenia. Luther kontynuował. <br/><br/>    — Moglibyśmy powiedzieć parę rzeczy w ulubionym miejscu taty.</p><p>     — Tata miał ulubione miejsce? — zapytała zdziwiona Allison. <br/><br/>     — No wiesz, pod dębem. Ciągle tam siedział, wy nie? <br/><br/>     Postanowił wtrącić się Klaus z całkowicie innym pytaniem. W dłoni trzymał papierosa, którego sobie popalał. <br/><br/>     — Będzie jakiś bufet? Herbata? Ciasteczka? Kanapki z ogórkiem są zawsze najlepsze na takie okazje. <br/><br/>     — Jestem za — Na twarzy Violet pojawił się cień uśmiechu. <br/><br/>     — Co? Nie — odparł od razu Luther. — I zgaś tego papierosa. Tata nie pozwalał nam tutaj palić. <br/><br/>     Klaus wzruszył ramionami i poprawił materiałową spódnicę, na którą dopiero teraz zwróciła uwagę Allison. <br/><br/>     — Czy to jest moja spódnica? — Popatrzyła na niego niezadowolona. <br/><br/>     Numer Cztery popatrzył najpierw na nią, a potem na obiekt zainteresowania nieprzejęty.<br/><br/>     — A, tak. Znalazłem w twoim pokoju — oznajmił z uśmiechem. — Jest trochę przestarzała, ale dobrze wietrzy klejnoty. <br/><br/>     Rumour pokręciła głową, lekko rozbawiona. <br/><br/>     — Klaus, skup się! — uniósł się niecierpliwy Luther. — Nadal mamy parę ważnych rzeczy do omówienia. <br/><br/>     — Niby co? — wtrącił Diego. <br/><br/>     — To, w jaki sposób tata umarł. <br/><br/>     — No i się zaczyna... <br/><br/>     Wszyscy popatrzyli na Numer Jeden zdezorientowani. <br/><br/>     — Nie rozumiem, przecież mówili, że to był atak serca — odezwała się cicho Vanya, patrząc na brata niezrozumiale. <br/><br/>     — Ta, według koronera — odparł Luther. <br/><br/>     — Przecież oni się na tym znają najlepiej — stwierdziła Violet, która była przecież porucznikiem komisariatu policji na Florydzie. <br/><br/>     — Teoretycznie. <br/><br/>     — Teoretycznie?<br/><br/>     — Mówię tylko — westchnął lider. — Że w najgorszym razie coś się stało. Ostatni raz kiedy rozmawiałem z tatą, brzmiał on dziwnie. <br/><br/>     — <em>Quelle surprise</em>! — zawołał sarkastycznie Klaus. <br/><br/>     — "Dziwnie"? — Powtórzyła Allison zmieszana. <br/><br/>     — Brzmiał nerwowo. Powiedział, że mam być ostrożnym co do tego, komu ufam. <br/><br/>     Diego przez cały ten czas stał obok brata zirytowany. Gdy usłyszał jego słowa, podszedł do niego bliżej, wpatrując się w niego z narastającą złością w oczach. <br/>     Numer Dwa nienawidził ojca. Za to Numer Jeden był najbliżej ojca z ich wszystkich.<br/><br/>     — Luther — zaczął tłumaczyć. — On był paranoicznym, zgorzkniałym starcem, który zaczął tracić ostatnie klepki. <br/><br/>     — Nie — zaprzeczył mężczyzna. — Wiedział, że coś miało się stać. — Następnie skierował słowa do Klausa. — Słuchaj, wiem, że nie lubisz tego robić, ale musisz skontaktować się z tatą. <br/><br/>Allison prychnęła, a Klaus popatrzył na Luthera w zdziwieniu.<br/><br/>     — Nie mogę po prostu zadzwonić do taty, który sobie czilluje w zaświatach i zapytać <em>"Hej tatko, mógłbyś przestać grać w tenisa z Hitlerem i odebrać telefon?"</em><br/><br/>     — Od kiedy nie możesz? Przecież to jest twoja moc. <br/><br/>     — Nie jestem obecnie... w nastroju! <br/><br/>     — Jesteś naćpany? — wtrąciła Violet wprost. <br/><br/>     — Tak! Tak! — Roześmiał się Klaus w odpowiedzi. — A wy nie jesteście, słuchając tego nonsensu? <br/><br/>     — No to wytrzeźwiej, to ważne — rzucił poważnie Luther, na co Numer Cztery westchnął. — No i jeszcze jest problem z zaginionym monoklem.<br/><br/>     — Kogo obchodzi jakiś zaginiony monokl? — prychnęła Violet, unosząc brew i popijając whisky. <br/><br/>     — Dokładnie. Jest bezwartościowy, tani. Więc ktokolwiek go zabrał miał jakiś osobisty problem z ojcem. Ktoś, kto był mu bliski. Ktoś z urazą. <br/><br/>     — Do czego ty zmierzasz? — Allison popatrzyła na niego podejrzliwie. <br/><br/>Numer Dwa prychnął, unosząc lekko brwi. <br/><br/>     — Czy to nie jest oczywiste? — odparł, wpatrując się w Luthera z wrednym uśmiechem pełnym nienawiści. — Myśli, że któreś z nas zabiło tatę. <br/><br/>     Nastąpiła głucha cisza. Czy on serio tak myślał, czy Diego myślał źle? Wszyscy oczekiwali na jakąś odpowiedź od Numeru Jeden, lecz on milczał. Było mu... Głupio. <br/>Diego miał rację. <br/><br/>     — Ty serio tak uważasz! — Klaus wytrzeszczył oczy ze zdumieniem. <br/><br/>Violet, jak i reszta rodzeństwa była oburzona tymi podejrzeniami. Violet nienawidziła ojca, to prawda, ale nigdy by się nie posunęła do zrobienia czegoś aż tak złego. Miała morały. <br/><br/>     — Jak śmiesz twierdzić coś takiego? — skomentowała Vanya zszokowana. <br/><br/>Luther nie wiedział, co odpowiedzieć. Czuł się winny i teraz nie mógł się wybronić. <br/><br/>     — Dobra robota, Luther — sarknął Diego złośliwie. — Super przywództwo. <br/><br/>     — Nie mówię, że... <br/><br/>     — Ty jesteś nienormalny! — zawołał Klaus. <br/><br/>     Wszyscy wstali ze swoich miejsc, mając dosyć słuchania brata, który oskarżał ich o morderstwo własnego ojca. Luther nie mógł zatrzymać kogokolwiek z nich. <br/>     Skierowali się w stronę korytarza, gdy nagle... Rozległ się głośny huk, jakby trzask. Posady zadrżały, pojawiły się dźwięki niespotykanej wcześniej burzy. Prąd w całej rezydencji wysiadł, a na zewnątrz trzaskały pioruny. <br/>     Rodzeństwo popatrzyło na siebie w zdziwieniu, a Violet podbiegła prędko do okna. Niebo przysłoniły ciemne chmury, których kolor i tak ciężko było dostrzec przez jasne pioruny.<br/><br/>     — Co do cholery — wymamrotała w olbrzymim zdziwieniu.<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/>     Wybiegli na zewnątrz, dokładnie to na dziedziniec, gdzie postawiony był posąg wspominający zmarłego Bena. <br/>     Nad dziedzińcem lewitowało coś ogromnego. Coś, co przypominało portal zrobiony z niebieskiej plazmy lub czegoś podobnego. Rozpościerał się na całym podwórzu, z czego w środku było widać całkowicie inne podwórze. Obecność portalu sprawiała, że pioruny trzaskały niebezpieczniej, a liście unosiły się chaotycznie. Wszyscy wpatrywali się w ową anomalię z lekkim przerażeniem, jak i szokiem. Nigdy nie widzieli czegoś takiego.<br/><br/>     — Schowajcie się za mną! — rozkazał Luther. Wszyscy się posłuchali.<br/><br/>     — Co to ma być?! <br/><br/>     — Nie podchodźcie za blisko! <br/><br/>     — To wygląda na jakąś anomalię czasową — stwierdził Luther, próbując to jakoś wyjaśnić reszcie rodzeństwa. — To albo jakaś miniaturowa czarna dziura. Któreś z tych dwóch. <br/><br/>     — To dość duża różnica pomiędzy nimi, geniuszu — odparł sarkastycznie Diego, który był bardziej zainteresowany owym niewyjaśnionym zjawiskiem aniżeli przerażony. <br/><br/>     — Z DROGI!<br/><br/>     Przez grupę przebiegł naćpany Klaus z gaśnicą, który próbował spryskać wysoko położony portal. Gdy w końcu uznał, że to raczej nic nie da, rzucił gaśnicę do środka. Przedmiot wylądował po drugiej stronie.<br/><br/>     — Jak to niby miało pomóc? — wykrzyczała Violet do Klausa, ciągnąc go do siebie, by nic mu się nie stało. <br/><br/>     — Nie wiem, masz lepszy pomysł?! <br/><br/>     Coś się stało i na portalu zaczęły pojawiać się pioruny, który strzelały dookoła. Wszyscy zrobili parę kroków w tył. <br/>     Po drugiej stronie portalu ukazał się jakiś stary, niewyraźny mężczyzna z białym wąsem, ubrany w czarny garnitur. Podszedł do niego, a wtedy zaczął przechodzić przez portal. Zdawało się, jakby próbował przebić się przez gęstą, przezroczystą maź, która spowalniała jego ruchy.<br/>     Gdy był coraz bliżej ogrodu, robił się coraz mniejszy i młodszy. Powoli znikały zmarszczki, następnie zniknął wąs. Garnitur już na niego nie pasował, bo był za duży. A rodzeństwo coraz bardziej dostrzegało w tym mężczyźnie kogoś znajomego. <br/>     Starzec wypadł z portalu, lądując na ziemi. Zaraz po tym, portal w ułamku sekundy zniknął, a burza się skończyła. Wszystko prędko wróciło do normy.<br/><br/>     Tajemniczy zmniejszony mężczyzna wstał. I ku oszołomieniu wszystkich - to był Five. <br/><br/>     Zaginiony Five. Ten, który szesnaście lat temu zniknął. <br/><br/>     Nie był w ich wieku, a powinien być. Zamiast tego był trzynastolatkiem. <br/>Wszyscy wpatrywali się w niego osłupieni, a on popatrzył na nich nieprzejęty, próbując zrozumieć gdzie się znalazł. Violet nie mogła wyjść ze zdziwienia.<br/><br/>     — Czy... Wy też widzicie tutaj małego Five? — zapytał Klaus w niedowierzaniu. <br/><br/>Five spojrzał w dół na swoje ciało i dostrzegł swój garnitur, który z niego zwisał. Skrzywił się jedynie i rzekł:<br/><br/>     — Kurwa. <br/><br/></p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <b>  13 stycznia 2002 rok.</b></p><p>    Violet Hargreeves nie spała. Księżyc zaszedł i dziewczynka była z tego powodu bardzo niezadowolona. Leżała schowana pod kołdrą i pomimo gorąca, nie miała zamiaru wyjść spod jedynej bezpiecznej osłony.</p><p>    W końcu nie tak dawno temu właśnie to nocą zobaczyła cień potwora z długimi kończynami, wychudzonym brzuchem (było widać nawet zarys żeber) i żarzącymi się ognikami zamiast oczu, który niczym najgorszy koszmar każdego dziecka — wyszedł powolnie z wpół otwartej szafy. To przez tego potwora, jej rodzice uznali, że była opętana i wysłali do mieszkania z całkowitym obcym mężczyzną.</p><p>    To właśnie nocą działo się wszystko, co złe. I Reginald Hargreeves o tym wiedział.</p><p>    Wiele obrońców praw dziecka, każdy dorosły sam posiadający dzieci, jak i praktycznie każda odpowiedzialnie myśląca osoba, która nie była okrutnym miliarderem, próbowałaby wytłumaczyć Reginaldowi, że dziecko powinno mieć prawo do normalnego snu. Tak samo mówiliby, iż wlewanie energetyków do herbat i soków małej dziewczynki było czymś bardzo niezdrowym i zdecydowanie nieodpowiedzialnym. W końcu wszyscy wiedzą, że nie jest to coś, co powinny pić małe dzieci. Zwłaszcza nie powinny tego pić codziennie.<br/>    Mężczyzna wiedział o tym bardzo dobrze, jak również wiedział o potencjalnych zagrożeniach zdrowotnych z tym związanych. Pogo próbował już nie raz przemówić mu do rozsądku; że Violet ma problemy z sercem, że jest wyczerpana i zapada w mikrodrzemki. Nie miał jednak czegokolwiek do powiedzenia, bo w końcu Reginald obdarował go ludzką inteligencją i traktował jedynie asystenta. A asystentów się nie słuchało. Zdrowie dzieci nie było dla miliardera tak ważne, jak sprawdzanie każdego potencjału tych obdarowanych dzieci nadzwyczajnymi zdolnościami.<br/>    Właśnie dlatego zamykał Klausa na parę godzin w pomieszczeniach. Dlatego nie pozwalał Violet spać w nocy, mówiąc Grace (ich robotycznej mamie), żeby do soków pomarańczowych i herbat wlewała napoje energetyczne.<br/>    Nie obchodził go ból małoletnich. Kazał nawet wytatuować im symbol parasolki na nadgarstkach, aby zawsze pamiętali, że byli nauczani w jego akademii (Vanyę ominął ten ból - Reginald nie przyjmował Numeru Siedem jako członkinię grupy. Dziewczynka musiała się nacieszyć udawanym tatuażem zrobionym czarnym markerem). Dzieci płakały podczas bolesnego zabiegu, a w Diego właśnie tego dnia narodził się przerażający strach przed igłami. Miliarder był okrutnym, zimnym ojcem.</p><p>    Violet leżała pod kołdrą, nie będąc świadoma, że Reginald oglądał ją na monitorze po przeciwnej stronie rezydencji. W pokoju panowała absolutna cisza i jedyne, co dało się usłyszeć był jej ciężki oddech. Dziewczynka starła formujące się na jej czole krople potu, a następnie poruszyła parę razy wierzch jej górnej piżamy, próbując zrobić z niej coś w rodzaju wachlarza. <br/>    Nic jednak to nie dawało, wciąż było duszno. W końcu musiała wyjrzeć na zewnątrz, gdyż chłodniejsze powietrze w pokoju kusiło. Dziewczynka powoli wyjrzała zza kołdry i dochodząc do wniosku, że jest bezpieczna, zdjęła z siebie pierzynę. <br/>    Reginald powtarzał jej, że musiała stawić czoła temu, czego się tak bardzo bała. Wyszła więc z łóżka próbując przekonać samą siebie, iż potwór z cienia ponownie nie wyjdzie znikąd i stanęła na samym środku sypialni. <br/>    Wciąż było cicho i była sama. I zdawało się, jakby ta noc miała być sukcesem w pokonywaniu swojego lęku.<br/>    Dopóki nie usłyszała niezrozumiałych dźwięków. <br/>Przypominały one... Szeptanie. Niezrozumiałe szeptanie. Usłyszała też płacz niemowląt. <br/>    Violet zmroziło. Zamrugała parę razy i gotowa była wbiec ponownie pod kołdrę, jednak strach złapał ją za gardło, a nogi odmówiły jakiegokolwiek posłuszeństwa. Jedyne co mogła robić, to słuchać i oglądać.</p><p>
  <em>תן לנו לצאת. תן לנו לצאת מהלימבו.</em>
</p><p>    Głosy szeptały niezrozumiałym językiem, a w ciemności Violet mogła dostrzec sylwetki na ścianach. Nigdy nie rozumiała tego, czemu może widzieć po ciemku to, czego inni nie mogli, lecz przybrany ojciec pomógł jej uświadomić, że związane to było z jej umiejętnościami. <br/>Na plecach poczuła zimny dreszcz. A wtedy poczuła delikatny niczym powiew wiatru dotyk. Przełknęła ślinę przerażona, jej serce kołatało intensywnie, a oddech stał się cięższy.<br/>Ktoś za nią stał. Zauważyła cień. Cień ją dotknął.<br/>    Była dzieckiem, gdy dotarło do niej, że ciemność ma swój własny wymiar. Od tamtego dnia była pewna, że nic już ją nie zaskoczy.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>◤◢◣◥◤ ◢◣◆◢◣◥◤◢◣◥</p><p>    Five pojawił się niespodziewanie i pozostawił wszystkich w niemałym szoku. Oczywiście wszyscy skrywali radość, że ich brat powrócił po tylu latach, ale nikt nie chciał tego ukazać. <br/>Największy brak emocji wykazał jednak sam zaginiony, który zdawał się całkowicie nieprzejęty zobaczeniem ponownie swojego rodzeństwa po tak długim czasie. Nikt nawet nie mówił o portalu, z którego wypadł. Jak uświadomił sobie, że jest z powrotem w domu, nie przyjął żadnych uścisków od Allison lub chociażby męskiego poklepania po plecach od braci. <br/>Wszyscy wciąż byli w szoku, zwłaszcza gdy uświadomili sobie po chwili o wyglądzie Five. Przecież był trzynastolatkiem, a po tak długim czasie już dawno powinien mieć trzydziestkę tak, jak oni. <br/><br/>    I pewnie, Violet też cieszyła się, że zobaczyła swojego brata, chociaż do końca jej bratem się nie wydawał. W końcu znała go tylko rok, zanim gdzieś zniknął, a ona wciąż miała wyrzuty sumienia i myśli, że go zastąpiła podczas jego nieobecności. Spodziewała się też pewnej osłchości od strony brata, jednak jej spekulacje były złe - był cynicznym malkontentem zupełnie jak Violet i jego ciężką osobowość mógł odczuć każdy członek rodziny, nie więcej nie mniej. No, może żywił pewną słabość do Vanyi, jego ulubionej siostry.<br/><br/>    Tak więc wszyscy siedzieli w kuchni, Klaus będąc Klausem postanowił usiąść na stole i wszyscy wpatrywali się bez słowa w małego dzieciaczka Five, który teraz robił sobie kanapkę z masłem orzechowym i piankami (jak był mały to lubił sobie takie jeść z Vanyą), jakby dopiero co pół godziny temu wcale nie wyskoczył z olbrzymiego portalu po siedemnastu latach nieobecności.<br/><br/>    — Jaką mamy datę? — zapytał Five w za dużym na nim garniturze. — <em>Dokładną</em> datę. <br/><br/>    — Dwudziestego czwartego — odparła od razu Vanya. <br/><br/>    — Dwudziestego czwartego <em>czego</em>? <br/><br/>    — Marca. <br/><br/>    Wszyscy przyglądali się, jak zaginiony trzynastolatek, któremu postawiono portret nad kominkiem w celu upamiętnienia chodzi po kuchni. <br/><br/>    — Dobrze — odparł Five lekko uspokojony.<br/><br/>    Był chodzącą zagadką. Nawet dla Violet pracującej w miejscu wymagającym umiejętności czytania ludzi. <br/>    Luther zmarszczył brwi, obserwując brata. <br/><br/>    — Więc powiesz nam, co się właśnie stało? <br/><br/>    Jednak Five nie odpowiadał, będąc skupiony na pospiesznym robieniu kanapki. I najwyraźniej Numer Jeden był sfrustrowany niewiedzą oraz dezorientacją. Tak, jak reszta.<br/><br/>    — Minęło siedemnaście lat! — Podniósł się z krzesła, na którym siedział. Stanął chłopcu na drodze. <br/><br/>Ciemnowłosy prychnął, lekko zirytowany. <br/><br/>    — Minęło więcej.<br/><br/>    Luther mógł stać na jego drodze, jednak zapomniał o mocy Five, jaką była teleportacja. Chłopak stanął przed mężczyzną, a wtedy pojawił się tuż za nim i sięgnął po worek pianek z górnej szafki. Tyle lat, a on wciąż pamiętał gdzie były w kuchni chowane.<br/>    Diego też miał pytania, domyślając się, że mogło chodzić o skok czasowy, jednak on w przeciwieństwie do innych nie wykazywał wprost miłości do kogokolwiek z wyjątkiem mamy. <br/><br/>    — Gdzie byłeś? — zapytał, nawet nie patrząc na brata. W głębi duszy było to jednak pytanie, które ujawniało chęć dowiedzenia się, czy był bezpieczny. <br/><br/>    — W przyszłości — Chłopak znów się teleportował. Stał przed deską do krojenia i dwoma sznytkami chleba. — I jest chujowa, tak w ogóle. <br/><br/>    — Mówiłem! — zawołał Klaus. <br/><br/>    Przyszłość? Violet westchnęła głęboko przytłoczona tym wszystkim. Było to zdecydowanie wiele informacji do załapania. To wyjaśniało, czemu Five zniknął. Pewnego dnia uciekł z rezydencji mówiąc ojcu, że już jest gotowy na skoki czasowe. <br/>    Wciąż przerażający był jednak całkowity brak przejęcia brata.<br/><br/>    — Powinienem był się posłuchać starca — westchnął, grzebiąc w lodówce. — Jak on to mówił? "Przeskoki w świecie to jedna sprawa, ale przeskoki w czasie to rzut kostką"... — Popatrzył na spódnicę Klausa. — Ładna. <br/><br/>Naćpany mężczyzna z eyelinerem od razu się rozpromienił. <br/><br/>    —<em> Danke!</em> <br/><br/>    — Ale jak ty wróciłeś? — zapytała Vanya, tak jak reszta nie rozumiejąc sytuacji.<br/><br/>Five odparł, całkowicie beznamiętnie:<br/><br/>    — Musiałem przenieść swoją świadomość do zawieszonej kwantowej wersji siebie, która istnieje w każdym możliwym momencie czasu. <br/><br/>    Zapadła cisza, która świadczyła o całkowitym braku rozumienia tego, co właśnie zostało wypowiedziane z ust chłopca. <br/>Violet nigdy nie była dobra w fizyce, a to, co powiedział Numer Pięć brzmiało jak zupełnie przypadkowy zbitek słów. <br/><br/>    — To nie ma sensu — skomentował Diego po chwili.<br/><br/>    — Miałoby sens, jakbyś był mądrzejszy.<br/><br/>    Zirytowany mężczyzna gwałtownie wstał, by dać chłopakowi nauczkę, ale powstrzymał go Luther.<br/><br/>    — Ile tam byłeś? — odezwała się Violet, która siedziała obecnie w kapturze.<br/><br/>   — Około pięćdziesięciu pięciu lat. <br/><br/>   Luther i Diego usiedli z powrotem na krzesłach w szoku. Żaden z nich nie mógł tego pojąć. Tyle lat?! To oznaczało, że...<br/><br/>    — Masz pięćdziesiąt osiem lat?! — wykrztusił Luther. <br/><br/>Five popatrzył na niego, podirytowany idiotyzmem brata. <br/><br/>    — Nie — odparł. — Moja<em> świadomość</em> ma pięćdziesiąt osiem lat. I wygląda na to, że teraz moje ciało ma ponownie trzynaście. <br/><br/>    Posmarowaną kanapkę z masłem orzechowym i przyozdobioną piankami zamknął, chwytając w dłonie. <br/>    Czy taki chłopiec mógł mieć pięćdziesiąt osiem lat? Rzeczywiście zachowywał się jak osoba o wiele starsza, a w rodzinie Hargreeves wszystko mogło być możliwe, ale i tak ciężko było przyjąć sobie to do wiadomości. To by zresztą wyjaśniało, czemu na początku zobaczyli w portalu starca, który na drugą stronę wyskoczył jako Five.<br/><br/>    — Jak to... Jak to w ogóle działa? — Vanya dopytywała. <br/><br/>    Chłopiec (a raczej mężczyzna) myślał, spoglądając w przestrzeń. Ugryzł kanapkę, zupełnie jak za starych czasów i schował jedną dłoń do kieszeni zbyt dużego garnituru. <br/><br/>    — Delores ciągle mówiła, że źle obliczyłem... — westchnął zamyślony, żując chleb. — Teraz się pewnie śmieje.<br/><br/>    — Delores...? <br/><br/>Five nie odpowiedział kim była kobieta, o której wspomniał. Zamiast tego skupił się na gazecie z Reginaldem na głównej stronie. Przeczytał nagłówek o jego śmierci i nieprzejęty wziął ją w dłoń.<br/><br/>    — Chyba przegapiłem pogrzeb. <br/><br/>Nie przegapił. <br/><br/>    — Skąd o tym wiedziałeś? — Luther spojrzał na niego z zainteresowaniem. Liczył, że może Five wiedział coś o potencjalnym morderstwie ojca, skoro był z przyszłości.<br/><br/>    — Czego w części o przyszłości nie rozumiesz? — odparł ironicznie. Lider zamilkł, a po chwili chłopiec ponownie się odezwał. — ... miał zawał?<br/><br/>    — Nie. <br/><br/>    — Tak.<br/><br/>Numer Jeden i Numer Dwa popatrzyli na siebie zirytowani swoimi sprzecznymi odpowiedziami.<br/><br/>    — Widzę, że nic się tutaj nie zmieniło — Five prychnął, unosząc brwi. Następnie ruszył w kierunku salonu z kanapką w dłoni, żując ją zupełnie nieprzejęty tym, co się dookoła niego działo. <br/><br/>Allison, która do tej pory siedziała cicho, popatrzyła na Violet, a następnie na wychodzącego brata w niedowierzaniu.<br/><br/>    — To tyle? Tylko tyle masz do powiedzenia?! <br/><br/>Chłopak machnął niedbale dłonią, nawet nie oglądając się za siebie.<br/><br/>    — A co tu więcej mówić? Krąg życia. <br/><br/>Wyszedł.<br/>Violet zdjęła kaptur z głowy, próbując zrozumieć to, o czym właśnie się dowiedziała. <br/><br/>    — Cóż... To było interesujące — skomentowała.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>◤◢◣◥◤ ◢◣◆◢◣◥◤◢◣◥</p><p>    Pogoda wcale nie była ładna. Można by nawet uznać, że była idealnie grobowa, akurat na dzień pogrzebu Reginalda Hargreeevsa; na zewnątrz było szaro, zimno, a z nieba padał ciężki deszcz. Na ulicach ludzie uciekali przed ulewą, a kierowcy aut stali zirytowani w korkach, bo jeden mężczyzna skupił się na chmurach w zamyśleniu i uderzył w słup, zablokowując wypadkiem ulicę. Rodzeństwo Hargreeves nie wiedziało jednak o tym wydarzeniu. Zajęci byli ceremonią, która odbywała się na dziedzińcu rezydencji The Umbrella Academy. Tam, gdzie ich zmarły ojciec lubił przebywać, gdy nie pracował. <br/>    Wszyscy wyszli na zewnątrz. Z czarnych parasolek zrezygnowali jedynie Luther i Diego, zaś Klaus nie brał sytuacji tak poważnie i zamiast żałobnego koloru zdecydował się na przezroczystą parasolkę z różowymi końcówkami. Na całą sytuację spoglądał też pomnik upamiętniający Bena Hargreevesa. <br/>    Numer Jeden w rękach trzymał czarną urnę z prochami ojca i wszyscy zebrali się w kółku. Pojawił się także Pogo z Grace. <br/><br/>    — Czy coś się stało? — zapytała z uśmiechem.<br/><br/>Violet spojrzała na matkę. Nie była ona smutna, za to dość zdezorientowana. Może deszcz przerywał trochę jej kable.<br/><br/>    — Tata zmarł... Pamiętasz? — Numer Osiem wpatrywała się w nią z uwagą.<br/><br/>    — O... Ach tak, oczywiście.<br/><br/>Allison także była zaniepokojona mamą. <br/><br/>    — Czy wszystko z mamą w porządku? — zapytała rodzeństwa.<br/><br/>Diego, który najbardziej w świecie kochał matkę i za wszelką cenę chciał ją chronić, będąc skrytym maminsynkiem, od razu odparł:<br/><br/>    — Tak. Tak, wszystko dobrze. Po prostu musi trochę odpocząć. Wiesz, naładować się. <br/><br/>Szympans podszedł bliżej z pomocą laski, w drugiej dłoni trzymając parasolkę. Spojrzał na masywnego mężczyznę ze spokojem.<br/><br/>    — Możesz zaczynać, chłopcze. <br/><br/>    Nastąpiła cisza i wszyscy skupili się na Lutherze, który westchnął ciężko, wpatrując się w urnę z prochami. <br/>    Violet nigdy nie lubiła pogrzebów, jednak w tym było coś, co sprawiało, że nie czuła się jakoś smutna. Może i było ponuro, ale wszyscy musieli przyznać, iż śmierć Reginalda była w pewnym sensie... Oddechem świeżego powietrza po długim czasie.<br/><br/>    — Nareszcie — wyszeptała do Klausa, który był obiektem eksperymentów tak samo jak ona. <br/><br/>    Mężczyzna zachichotał cicho, popalając już drugiego papierosa, a Five stojący obok nich spojrzał na rodzeństwo zirytowany, kręcąc głową. <br/><br/>    Luther odkręcił urnę, a wtedy z powagą zwrócił ją ku ziemi. Wysypały się z niego prochy niegdyś ojca ósemki dzieci, jednak nie wyglądało to oficjalnie. Spadły po prostu na ziemię, nie rozsypując się pięknie na wietrze, jak to było w filmach. Po prostu wyleciały na dół. <br/>    Violet kaszlnęła niezręcznie, a Numer Jeden popatrzył na zebranych. <br/><br/>    — Em... Pewnie z wiatrem wyglądałoby to lepiej.<br/><br/>    Nastąpiła kolejna cisza. Wszyscy wpatrywali się w prochy ojca, które przez ulewę zaczynały coraz bardziej przypominać błoto. <br/><br/>    — Czy ktoś zechciałby powiedzieć parę słów? — Sytuację postanowił poprawić Pogo. <br/><br/>    Nikt jednak nie był chętny. Każde dziecko Hargreeves nie miało czegokolwiek miłego do powiedzenia, dlatego byli cicho i żaden się nie zgłosił. <br/>    Violet też nie miała zamiaru powiedzieć czegoś miłego na temat starego mężczyzny, przez którego miała problemy z sercem od najmłodszych lat i musiała przenieść się aż do Florydy, by jak najwięcej unikać ciemnych miejsc z obawą, że jej moc zbzikuje. <br/><br/>    — Dobrze więc. Ja zacznę — dodał Pogo, gdy żadne z dzieci nie chciało się odezwać. Chrząknął i patrząc na prochy, zaczął przemawiać, lekko poruszony: — Pomimo wszystkiego nieprzyjemnego, Sir Reginald Hargreeves sprawił, że dzięki niemu jestem tym, czym jestem dzisiaj. Za samo to, do końca życia będę mu dozgonnie wdzięczny. Był mym właścicielem... i mym przyjacielem... i będę za nim bardzo tęsknił. — Wszyscy słuchali przemowy Pogo, jednak oprócz szympansa oraz Luthera, nikt inny nie był aż tak przybity śmiercią starca. Pogo kontynuował: — Zostawił za sobą skomplikowaną spuściznę... <br/><br/>    — Był potworem. <br/><br/>    Wszyscy spojrzeli na Diego, który wypowiedział te słowa. W oczach mężczyzny pojawiła się fala emocji, która była spowodowana nienawiścią za wszystkie okrutne lata wytrzymane z Reginaldem Hargreeves. Klaus roześmiał się ponownie. <br/>    Jednak Numer Dwa jeszcze nie skończył:<br/><br/>    — Był okrutną osobą i najgorszym ojcem... Świat jest lepszy bez niego. <br/><br/>    — Diego! — skarciła go Allison. <br/><br/>    — Mam na imię Numer Dwa — W jego oczach tliła się nienawiść. Spojrzał na siostrę. — A wiesz czemu? Bo naszemu ojcu nie chciało nam się nadać prawdziwych imion. Kazał mamie to zrobić. <br/><br/>    — Chyba nie powinieneś... — zaczęła Violet, jednak spiorunował ją wzrokiem.<br/><br/>    — ...Nie mieszaj się do tego, Violet. Ciebie dodał do rodziny jako ostatnią. <br/><br/>    Było to chamskie, co od razu wpędziło Numer Osiem w furię. Jak on śmiał tak mówić?! Wciąż traktowana była jako nieproszony gość, pomimo że minęło tyle lat odkąd Reginald ją zaadoptował. Miała ochotę uderzyć brata i dać mu nauczkę, nawet jeśli by przegrała.<br/>    Zacisnęła pięści w złości, a cień pod posągiem poruszył się w jej stronę. Klaus to zobaczył i od razu potrząsnął siostrą. Violet spojrzała na naćpanego brata, który uważnie przyglądał jej się mając świadomość, co mogło się stać. Kobieta odetchnęła i uspokoiła nerwy. <br/><br/>    — Zrobić komuś coś do jedzenia? — wtrąciła mama z uśmiechem, wciąż wyrwana z powagi sytuacji.<br/><br/>    — Nie, mamo — odparła spokojnie Vanya. <br/><br/>    — Dobrze. <br/><br/>    — Chcecie powiedzieć o nim parę słów? Dobrze — kontynuował Diego, wychodząc na środek okręgu. — Ale przynajmniej bądźcie szczerzy co do tego, jakim typem osoby był. <br/><br/>     Lutherowi się to nie spodobało. Jako jedyny miał szacunek do ojca, w końcu po tym, jak rodzeństwo po osiągnięciu pełnoletności uciekło od razu na swoje, on został w rezydencji i wciąż wykonywał misje. Skoro był liderem to uznał, że taka była powinność.<br/><br/>    — Powinieneś przestać mówić — powiedział do Numeru Dwa.<br/><br/>Diego podszedł do niego bliżej, wpatrując się ze złością w o wiele wyższego brata.<br/><br/>     — Wiesz, ty ze wszystkich tutaj zebranych osób tym bardziej powinieneś być po mojej stronie, <em>Numerze Jeden. </em><em><br/></em><em><br/></em>    — Ostrzegam cię...<br/><br/>    — Po tym wszystkim, co ci zrobił?<br/><br/>Rodzeństwo dobrze wiedziało, o co chodzi, jednak nikt nie próbował się wtrącić.<br/><br/>    — Nie...<br/><br/>    — Musiał wysłać cię milion mil stąd, aż na księżyc....<br/><br/>    Luther nie unosił się często, zazwyczaj był dość spokojny, jednak te słowa sprawiały, że zaczął coraz bardziej gniewać się na brata. Temat księżyca był tematem, o którym wolał nie mówić. To prawda, ojciec wysłał go na księżyc. Było to jednak dlatego, by Numer Jeden przekazywał mu informacje. <br/><br/>    — Diego, przestań gadać! — ostrzegł lider na skraju krzyku.<br/><br/>    Jednak brat nie przestawał. Palcem wycelował w ekstremalnie twardą klatkę piersiową Numeru Jeden.<br/><br/>    — Wysłał cię na księżyc, bo aż tak bardzo nie mógł ZNIEŚĆ twojego widoku! — wrzasnął Diego.<br/><br/>    Luther nie wytrzymał. Odrzucił rękę Numeru Dwa, a wtedy gwałtownie zamachnął się pięścią. Diego szybko zrobił unik i olbrzym zrobił kolejne zamachnięcia. <br/>Violet westchnęła głośno, oglądając jak bracia wymieniają między sobą ciosy. Cóż, przynajmniej na tym pogrzebie działo się coś interesującego.<br/><br/>    — Chłopcy, natychmiast przestańcie! — zawołał Pogo. <br/><br/>    Rodzeństwo oglądało walkę. Klaus raczej ucieszył się na widok bijatyki, nawet dopingował Diego, którego lubił przez to, że dawał mu on darmowe podwózki autem. Allison za to wyglądała na bardzo zirytowaną, a Five, który za duży garnitur zamienił na stary mundurek The Umbrella Academy trochę się niecierpliwił.<br/><br/>    — Nie mam na to czasu — stwierdził starzec w ciele chłopca, a następnie wrócił do rezydencji. <br/><br/>     Walka trwała nadal. Luther chwycił Numer Dwa i odrzucił go dość daleko od siebie, a następnie znowu zamachnął się masywnymi ramionami, do czego Diego był przygotowany i szybko schylił się, uderzając brata z całej siły używając pięści. Luther zgiął się w bólu, co mniejszy napastnik wykorzystał, uderzając go jeszcze w zgarbione plecy. <br/><br/>    — Przestańcie! — krzyczała przejęta Vanya. <br/><br/>    — Wal go! Wal! — wołał rozbawiony Klaus.<br/><br/>    <em>Spaceboy</em> ponownie się zamachnął. Był to już dość przewidywalny ruch, więc Numer Dwa z łatwością zrobił unik, uderzając mężczyznę z łokcia, a następnie z pięści w twarz. Lider wtedy chwycił go za koszulę i z całej siły rzucił nim dalej. Diego pozbierał się szybko i wstał, posyłając olbrzymowi kopniaka w brzuch, poprzedzając to kopnięciem w twarz. Kolejne uderzenie z pięści jednak Luther zdążył zatrzymać i uderzył brata, chwytając po chwili za gardło. <br/><br/>    — Puszczaj... Mnie! — Diego bił rękę mężczyzny, po chwili udając mu się ją przestawić i przytrzymać. <br/><br/>    Numer Jeden wykorzystał drugą, by uderzyć mężczyznę, ale ten wykonał unik i skoczył, ponownie uderzając Luthera z pięści w twarz. <br/>Oboje dyszeli ciężko w zmęczeniu. <br/><br/>    — No dawaj, wielkoludzie! — zawołał Diego, stojąc przed posągiem zmarłego Bena.<br/><br/>    Kolejny silny zamach Numeru Jeden. Kolejny unik wykonany przez Numer Dwa. Gdy szybko zgiął kolana, pięść Luthera wylądowała na posągu, który roztrzaskał się na strzępy.<br/><br/>    — No, świetnie po prostu! — Violet tym razem zirytowała się, widząc zniszczony posąg, który został wybudowany w celu upamiętnienia brata.<br/><br/>    — Po posągu Bena... — Allison przewróciła oczami, tak samo rozdrażniona jak siostra. Postanowiła, że wraz z Pogo także wróci do domu, gdyż nie chciała tego oglądać.<br/><br/>    Jednak mężczyźni nie zaprzestali walki na tym. Diego odsunął się na odległość od brata, a wtedy wyjął zza pasa swój nóż.<br/><br/>    — Diego, nie! — zawołała Numer Siedem, która wiedziała, co się święci.<br/><br/>    Numer Dwa rzucił nim w Luthera. Ostrze przeleciało szybko przez dziedziniec, a wtedy idealnie przeleciała obok Luthera na tyle, że zaciął mu rękę. <br/>Numer Jeden w szoku spojrzał najpierw na brata, a potem na ranę zaczynającą krwawić. Zakrył ją szybko dłonią, po chwili zlękniony szybko uciekając z dziedzińca.<br/><br/>    Zapadł spokój i cisza, której akompaniował odgłos deszczu. Vanya podeszła do sapiącego po walce Diego ze złością.<br/><br/>    — Nigdy nie wiesz, kiedy przestać, prawda? <br/><br/>Mężczyzna podszedł do niej powolnie, następnie schylając się pod jej parasolkę. <br/><br/>    — Masz już wystarczająco materiału na sequel swojej książki? — Uśmiechnął się do niej złośliwie. <br/><br/>    I wtedy coś w Violet się obudziło. Złość na brata przez to, że obrażał jej siostrę, chociaż tak samo nie podobało jej się, co zrobiła Vanya tak samo, jak bratu. <br/>Podeszła do nich wściekła i szarpnęła Diego, który spojrzał na nią wkurzony. <br/><br/>    — Chyba już dość pokazałeś swój temperament, przestań się wyładowywać na Vanyi — syknęła do niego. <br/><br/>Numer Dwa prychnął, patrząc na obie siostry.<br/><br/>    — Mam pomysł. Czemu nie wrócisz do swojego prawdziwego ojca? — Uniósł brew. Dobrze wiedział, że było to niemożliwe dla Violet. — A tak, przecież on się ciebie bał, bo jesteś dziwakiem. <br/><br/>    — Reginald też był moim ojcem — odparła chłodno Numer Osiem, a następnie popukała Vanyę po plecach i obie skierowały się do rezydencji. <br/><br/>    Tymczasem Klaus, który kończył palić papierosa oglądał zajście, jakby było dobrą sceną z serialu. Obserwował, jak siostry odchodzą, jak Diego opiekuńczo idzie do mamy i odprowadza ją do środka, jak roztrzaskany posąg leży na ziemi. Po chwili został on sam na dziedzińcu. <br/>    Spojrzał na prochy, a następnie uklęknął przed nimi z uśmiechem. <br/><br/>    — Założę się, że bardzo ci się to podoba, co? — przemówił wesoło do tego, co zostało po jego okrutnym tacie. — Drużyna w najlepszym wydaniu. Jak za starych czasów... <br/><br/>    Ostatni raz wciągnął dym papierosowy, a wtedy wypuścił dym z ust i wcisnął resztkę używki w sam środek kupki prochów. <br/><br/>    — Najlepszy pogrzeb pod słońcem!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>◤◢◣◥◤ ◢◣◆◢◣◥◤◢◣◥</p><p>    Trzy godziny później, gdy zaczęło robić się ciemno na zewnątrz, w rezydencji wciąż panowała okropna cisza. Rodzeństwo szykowało się do wyjazdu, gdyż nie chcieli zostać w tym miejscu minuty dłużej, a Luther od momentu zranienia nożem nie pokazał się komukolwiek. <br/>Violet, Klaus i Five przebywali w kuchni, z czego naćpany Numer Cztery pobrzękiwał sobie na elektrycznej gitarze. Nagle w pomieszczeniu pojawiła się także Allison. <br/><br/>    — Gdzie Vanya? — zapytała, szykując się do wyjścia.<br/><br/>Violet stała pod lampą, gdyż dookoła robiło się coraz ciemniej. Na jej głowie spoczywał jednak kaptur.<br/><br/>    — Zaraz sobie idzie — odparła.<br/><br/>    — To smutne... — zagaił Five.<br/><br/>    — Ta, szkoda.<br/><br/>    — ...Cała przecznica, 42 sypialnie, 19 łazienek, ale ani kropli kawy — dokończył z irytacją, z hukiem kładąc na stół czarny kubek. <br/><br/>Czarnoskóra kobieta skrzyżowała ramiona. <br/><br/>    — Przecież tata nie cierpiał kawy. <br/><br/>    — Dzieci też nie cierpiał, a miał nas pełno! — Roześmiał się Klaus, jednak nikt nie odpowiedział tym samym, więc się uciszył. <br/><br/>    — Biorę auto — Chłopiec oznajmił.<br/><br/>To sprawiło, że Numer Cztery odłożył elektryczną gitarę i podniósł się z krzesła zaciekawiony.<br/><br/>    — A dokąd idziesz? — zapytał z szeroko otwartymi oczami.<br/><br/>    — Napić się kawy! <br/><br/>Violet spojrzała na niego sceptycznie. Był zdecydowanie za młody na to, by móc prowadzić auto. Przynajmniej z wyglądu. Co prawda miał prawie sześćdziesiątkę na karku, jednak wciąż ciężko przyzwyczaić się było do faktu, że tak naprawdę nie miał trzynastu lat. <br/><br/>   — Wiesz w ogóle jak się prowadzi? <br/><br/>    — Wiem jak się wszystko robi — odparł sarkastycznie, a wtedy odwrócił się w stronę lodówki i nagle zniknął, prawdopodobnie będąc już w aucie, gdyż trójka rodzeństwa usłyszała odpalany silnik. <br/><br/>Klaus spojrzał na siostry zadziwiony, podnosząc się z krzesła i zaczynając dotykać miejsce, w którym zniknął, jakby mógł dotknąć sekundowego portalu. <br/><br/>    — Mam wrażenie, że musimy go powstrzymać, ale z drugiej strony... — Uśmiechnął się. — Chcę zobaczyć, co się stanie. <br/><br/>    — Raczej da sobie radę — odparła Violet, zdejmując kaptur. — W końcu jest stary. <br/><br/>Allison pokręciła głową w dezaprobacie.<br/><br/>    — Jak go zatrzyma policja to będzie ciekawie. Nie wytłumaczymy się argumentem, że tak naprawdę jest starym facetem w ciele trzynastoletniego chłopca.<br/><br/>Do pomieszczenia wszedł Diego, który właśnie był w trakcie zabierania swoich rzeczy. <br/><br/>    — Dobra, to zobaczymy się za... Za ile? Za dziesięć lat, jak Pogo umrze? <br/><br/>    — Nie jeżeli umrzesz pierwszy — Allison skrzywiła się na widok chamskiego brata.<br/><br/>    — Też cię kocham, siostra — Numer Dwa wziął sobie cukierka z leżącej na stole paczki. — Hej, powodzenia z kolejnym filmem. Oby wyszedł lepiej niż twoje małżeństwo, co? — Uśmiechnął się do niej wrednie. <br/><br/>    Violet wiedziała, że Allison miała problemy w swojej nowo stworzonej rodzinie. Wszyscy o tym wiedzieli, w końcu kobieta była popularną na cały świat aktorką filmową. W gazetach wszędzie można było się natknąć na artykuły mówiące, że słynna Allison Hargreeves wzięła rozwód z mężem, który zabrał ich córkę do siebie. <br/>    Diego też o tym wiedział. Wiedział też, że był to czuły punkt u siostry. Zanim Violet zdążyła cokolwiek powiedzieć,<em> The Rumour </em>wyszła z kuchni, skrywając twarz.<br/><br/>    — Jesteś pieprzonym dupkiem — warknęła Violet do brata.<br/><br/>Meksykańczyk prychnął.<br/><br/>    — Już to mówiłaś, Vi. <br/><br/>    — Mógłbyś chociaż dla niej być trochę milszy, przecież ci nic nie zrobiła. <br/><br/>    — Kto to mówi, sama jesteś wredna — roześmiał się szorstko. — Nara.<br/><br/>    Właśnie wychodził drugim wyjściem z rezydencji, które położone było w trzeciej kuchni, gdy prędko zatrzymał go Klaus biegający na bosaka. Chwycił go za ramię, a ten spojrzał na brata z cierpliwością.<br/><br/>    — Wy... Wychodzimy? — zapytał Numer Cztery.<br/><br/>    — Nie. <em>Ja</em> wychodzę. Sam. <br/><br/>    — O, bajecznie! — Klaus zaklaskał. — Wezmę swoje rzeczy i możemy jechać!<br/><br/>Diego westchnął. Lubił Klausa i nie jeden raz mu pomagał, gdy ten leżał gdzieś na ulicy naćpany. <br/><br/>    — Niech będzie, ale nie będę cię wiózł daleko. <br/><br/>    — Pa, Violet! — zawołał szatyn i pomachał siostrze na do widzenia. <br/><br/>    Wkrótce została sama w kuchni, ciesząc się samotnością. <br/>Nie trwało to jednak długo. Po chwili w pomieszczeniu pojawiła się też Vanya. <br/><br/>    — Wszyscy już poszli... — wymamrotała. <br/><br/>    Violet spojrzała na nią, trochę zirytowana jej obecnością. Nie mogła jednak być na nią zła przez cały czas, na dodatek gdy widziała, jak traktuje ją rodzeństwo, to jej współczuła, bo sama miała z tym problemy. <br/><br/>    — Ta. <br/><br/>    — Ale ty jeszcze tutaj jesteś... — zagadywała ją. — Kiedy masz lot? <br/><br/>    — Jutro wieczorem. <br/><br/>Vanya chciała coś powiedzieć, Numer Osiem doskonale znała ten wyraz twarzy i nerwowe zerkanie. <br/><br/>    — Aha... Violet, chciałam ci... podziękować. Wstawiłaś się za mną, gdy Diego znowu się mnie czepiał — powiedziała z wdzięcznością. <br/><br/>    Kobiecie było niewygodnie. Nie lubiła słodkich gadek typu siostra-siostra. Z drugiej strony, nie mogła powstrzymać lekkiego uśmiechu, który jak na złość wciąż chciał się pokazać. <br/><br/>    — E... No spoko — odparła prędko, nawet nie patrząc na Numer Siedem. — To dupek, irytuje mnie po prostu. <br/><br/>Stały przez chwilę w niezręcznej ciszy. <br/><br/>    — Czyli nocujesz tutaj? — zapytała po chwili Vanya. <br/><br/>    — Nie chcę zostawać w tym miejscu, wynajęłam sobie pokój w motelu. <br/><br/>    — O. Chciałam ci zaoferować, żebyś przespała się u mnie na sofie, ale motel to też jest jakieś wyjście. <br/><br/>    Numer Osiem spojrzała ukradkiem na Numer Siedem z zastanowieniem. Nie mogła uwierzyć, że pomimo oschłego nastawienia Violet do siostry, ona wciąż zdecydowała się być życzliwa. A może po prostu chciała się odwdzięczyć. <br/><br/>    — Dzięki, to miłe z twojej strony, ale nie skorzystam — <em>Nightfall</em> nie chciała z nią więcej rozmawiać. I to nie dlatego, że wciąż za nią nie przepadała. — Do zobaczenia. <br/><br/>    Podrapała się niezręcznie po głowie, a następnie skierowała się do wyjścia. <br/><br/></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>◤◢◣◥◤ ◢◣◆◢◣◥◤◢◣◥</p><p>    Motel, w którym została był motelem dość słabej jakości, położonym w środku miasta. Było tam szaro i ponuro, a obsługa niemiła i nawet nie dawali śniadań. Cóż, w przeciwieństwie do Allison, praca Violet nie dawała jej na tyle pieniędzy, by stać ją było na pięciogwiazdkowe hotele. Musiała więc zadowolić się czymś takim, tylko na jedną noc. <br/>Weszła na drugie piętro, a następnie otworzyła drzwi kluczem. Ciemność. W ciemności jednak mogła dostrzec ruch sylwetki. Znowu się zaczynało, to była ta pora dnia...<br/>Gwałtownie zapaliła światło. Jednak zamiast dostrzec potwora, dostrzegła Five, który siedział na fotelu przy lampce. Kobieta wzdrygnęła się nagle przestraszona. <br/><br/>    — Cholera, Five! — złapała się za serce. — Zawału prawie przez ciebie dostałam!<br/><br/>    — Umrzeć w stylu ojca? Słabo — Wzruszył ramionami. — Powinni tutaj mieć zamki w oknach. <br/><br/>Violet zamknęła drzwi. <br/><br/>    — To drugie piętro... <br/><br/>    — Gwałciciele by się wspięli. <br/><br/>    Kobieta prychnęła, kładąc swoją torbę na łóżko. <br/><br/>    — Dziwny jesteś. <br/><br/>    Usiadła na łóżku i popatrzyła na Five. Tyle lat go nie widziała, jedynie na portrecie, a teraz siedział tutaj, w tym samym pomieszczeniu co ona. Wciąż wyglądał tak samo, oprócz... <br/><br/>    — Czy to jest... Krew? <br/><br/>    Na jego białym kołnierzu była ciemnoczerwona plama. Chłopak zmarszczył brwi, osłaniając lekko swoją rękę. <br/><br/>    — To nic takiego. <br/><br/>    — Pokaż. <br/><br/>    Po chwili zastanowienia, Five postanowił, że tak zrobi. Odkrył rękawek, a wtedy Violet zobaczyła głęboką, jakby nożem uciętą ranę. Kobieta syknęła na widok rozcięcia, wstając prędko by zerknąć do apteczki. <br/><br/>    — Co ci się stało? — zapytała, wyjmując gazik, wodę utlenioną i duży plaster. <br/><br/>   — Mały wypadek przy pracy. <br/><br/>    Podeszła do brata i chłopak wyciągnął rękę. Kobieta zaczęła zajmować się jego raną. <br/><br/>    — Czemu się tutaj pojawiłeś? — zapytała, zajmując się dezynfekcją. <br/><br/>    Five westchnął głęboko, nie zwracając uwagi na szczypiącą wodę utlenioną. <br/><br/>    — Uznałem, że ty i Vanya jesteście jedynymi osobami, którym mogę zaufać w tej rodzinie. <br/><br/>    — O, serio? — Uniosła brwi. — To czemu jesteś u mnie, a nie u Vanyi? Nie znamy się dobrze.<br/><br/>    — Słyszałem, że pracujesz w FBI.<br/><br/>    — ...Zgadza się — odparła podejrzliwie, patrząc na brata. — I co z tego?<br/><br/>    — To z tego, że załapiesz więcej rzeczy. Pewnie, Vanya wysłucha, ale ty możesz mi pomóc. <br/><br/>    — Pomóc? <br/><br/>    Zakleiła plastrem ranę, która już nie krwawiła. <br/>Five w pewnym sensie wyglądał na przybitego i przejętego. Violet widziała go takiego ostatni raz, jak mieli po dwanaście lat, a Five przegrywał z nią w planszówkę. Tym razem miała jednak przeczucie, że chodziło o coś poważniejszego. <br/>    Kobieta wstała, by wywalić papierek od plastra. <br/><br/>    — Kiedy skoczyłem w przyszłość i tam utknąłem... Wiesz, co znalazłem? — Spojrzał na nią. — Nic... Kompletnie nic.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p><br/><br/>    Kobieta popatrzyła na niego lekko zdezorientowana. <br/><br/>    — Jak to "nic"? — zapytała, marszcząc brwi. <br/><br/>    To właśnie wtedy Five miał powiedzieć Violet coś, co kompletnie ją zmroziło, a jej serce zaczęło mocniej bić. To właśnie przez te słowa, wszystko miało kompletnie zwalić się na głowę: <br/><br/>    — Z tego co wiem, byłem ostatnią żyjącą osobą. Nigdy nie dowiedziałem się, co zabiło rasę ludzką, ale... Znalazłem coś innego. Datę, która mówi kiedy rasa ludzka wyginie — wyznał. — ...Świat skończy się za osiem dni, Violet. A ja nie mam zielonego pojęcia, jak to zatrzymać. <br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. ROZDZIAŁ 2: RUN BOY RUN</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Five wyjaśnia Violet co robił podczas jego nieobecności.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>    — Żywiłem się tym, co udawało mi się znaleźć: karaluchami, puszkami z długą datą przydatności. Albo walczysz z tym, co narzuca na ciebie postapokaliptyczny świat, albo umierasz... Więc ja i Delores się przystosowaliśmy i udało nam się przeżyć długi czas. Z czymkolwiek się zmierzaliśmy, udawało nam się to pokonać razem. <br/><br/>    Violet słuchała z uwagą i wielkim szokiem to, o czym opowiadał jej brat w pokoju motelowym. Wciąż nie mogła uwierzyć w to, że świat naprawdę miał skończyć się za osiem dni. Było w tym pewne poczucie bezsilności, które Five przeniósł na siostrę niczym zarazki. I szczerze mówiąc, to trzydziestolatka myślała, iż lepiej byłoby gdyby tak naprawdę wcale się nie dowiedziała o potencjalnym dniu jej śmierci. Niestety nie mogła cofnąć czasu. <br/>    Five opowiedział jej o tym, że gdy skoczył w przyszłość i przez przypadek w niej utkwił, bo nie mógł ponownie utworzyć portalu - znalazł swoje rodzeństwo. Wszyscy byli przygnieceni gruzami ich wcześniejszego domu, martwi. <br/><br/>    — Wow... — parsknęła krótko. <br/><br/>    Chłopak zmarszczył brwi w niezadowoleniu i irytacji. <br/><br/>    — Nie wierzysz mi. <br/><br/>    — Oczywiście, że ci wierzę. Po prostu... Jestem w szoku. W końcu nie wiem, czy wiesz, ale nie często w moim życiu po szesnastu latach nieobecności w moim domu pojawia się podróżnik w czasie i mówi mi o dacie mojej śmierci — odparła ironicznie. <br/><br/>    Five nie słuchał jej już po pierwszym zdaniu. Zamiast posłuchać, wyciągnął z kieszeni mundurka szkolnego... szklane oko, gdzie na odwrocie pisało "<b>MEDICORP</b>" i podany był numer seryjny. Kobieta już miała pytać co to, ale brat jej przerwał. <br/><br/>    — Znalazłem to w miejscu apokalipsy i szukam właściciela... lub właścicielkę — wyjaśnił z powagą. — Ktoś w przeciągu ośmiu dni straci to oko. Nie wiem tylko kto, ale jeżeli uda mi się tego kogoś znaleźć i zlikwidować... Mogę zatrzymać apokalipsę. <br/>    Violet uważała, że była albo zbyt głupia, by zrozumieć, albo to, co powiedział Five było całkowicie bez sensu. <br/><br/>    — Nie rozumiem. Co ma wspólnego jakiś właściciel protezy oka do apokalipsy? <br/><br/>    — Jakoś nie jestem zaskoczony twoim pytaniem, sami debile w tej rodzinie — prychnął zirytowany. Milczał przez chwilę z kwaśną miną, po czym popatrzył z powagą na siostrę. — Pięć lat temu w moim czasie, gdy błąkałem się wraz z Delores po zniszczonym świecie pełnym ruin, ku naszym zaskoczeniu ktoś postanowił ukazać się przed nami. Co dziwne, bo myśleliśmy, że zostaliśmy sami na tej kuli śmieci. Była to kobieta, która przedstawiła się mi jako Handler i pojawiła się praktycznie znikąd. Powiedziała, że pracuje dla Komisji, czyli organizacji nadzorującej i zarządzającej kontinuum czasoprzestrzennym. Ich głównym zadaniem jest dopilnowanie, aby wszystkie zdarzenia, które miały się wydarzyć, miały miejsce. Aby to zrobić, mają agentów gotowych podróżować w czasie i wyeliminować każdego, kto zagraża ich pracy. Handler powiedziała, że w Komisji jestem w pewnym sensie celebrytą przez moje umiejętności podróży w czasie i że pojawiła się, by przekazać, że chcieliby mnie zatrudnić. Mieliśmy dojść do układu: ja będę pracował u nich przez pięć lat, a po wygaśnięciu kontraktu będę mógł przetransportować się do daty, której chcę. <br/><br/>    Czarnowłosa słuchała z zainteresowaniem i lekkim niedowierzaniem, a cienie dookoła lampy tańczyły tajemniczo. <br/><br/>    — Co dokładnie dla nich robiłeś? — zapytała. <br/><br/>    — Zabijałem. Robiłem dokładnie to, czym zajmowała się Komisja - eliminowałem osoby, które mogłyby zaszkodzić linii czasu. Powiedzmy... Lee Harvey Oswalda, który celował w Kennedy'ego, gdy ten jechał ze swoją żoną autem w 1963 roku — kontynuował. <br/><br/>    — Byłeś... asasynem? — Siostra nie mogła w to uwierzyć.<br/><br/>    — Tak. Niestety w robocie natykałem się na różne przypadki i czasami zmuszony byłem zabić niewinnych ludzi, którzy nic nie zawinili. To się nazywa Efekt Motyla. Chaos Deterministyczny. Każde decyzje, które podejmujemy zmieniają nasz świat i czasami to właśnie przypadkowi ludzie przyczyniają się do większych katastrof. Można na ten przykład dać dyrektora szkoły artystycznej, który nie przyjął do swojej placówki pewnego austriaka, bo malował przeciętnie. Gdyby Komisja nie chciała, aby holokaust i masowe zabijanie żydów miało miejsce, wysłaliby swoich ludzi, aby zabiło dyrektora szkoły, a nie Hitlera. Takich ludzi właśnie się pozbywałem — Westchnął głęboko i odczekał chwilę, aby kontynuować. — W każdym razie, podczas misji w '64 złamałem kontrakt z Komisją. Z wiadomych przyczyn nie chciałem, aby doszło do apokalipsy, więc użyłem walizki do transportowania się w czasie i otworzyłem portal nim minęło pięć lat. Jak to wyglądało, widziałaś na własne oczy. <br/><br/>    Wszystko to było skomplikowane dla tak prostej osoby jak Violet, ale spojrzeć prawdzie w oczy, rodzeństwo od zawsze doczynienia miało z magią, mówiącymi szympansami, podróżami na księżyc, matkami robotami i skokami w czasie. Jakkolwiek niemożliwie to brzmiało, musiała w to wszystko uwierzyć. <br/><br/>    — Jak zareagowała na to Komisja? — zadała kolejne pytanie.<br/><br/>   Five ukazał jej krwawiąca ranę, którą Violet zakryła plastrem. <br/><br/>    — Próbują mnie znaleźć i zabić, zanim powstrzymam apokalipsę. Pytałaś się, czemu mam tę krew na kołnierzu... Zanim tutaj ciebie odwiedziłem, żołnierze z Komisji napadli mnie w sklepie z donutami, gdzie poszedłem napić się kawy. Skurwysyni umieścili mi pod skórą nadajnik. Była niezła strzelanina, ale wszystkich pozabijałem. Pewnie Diego jest już na miejscu, bo przecież lubi się bawić w pobocznego detektywa. <br/><br/>    Numer Osiem była przytłoczona tym wszystkim, tak samo jak przerażona. Jedyna osoba, która wiedziała jak to wszystko zatrzymać była goniona przez poprzednich współpracowników. <br/><br/>    — Cholera... — Złapała się za włosy, a jej oczy poczerniały. Noc nie była idealnym czasem, aby się denerwowała. <br/><br/>    Chłopak od razu zwrócił na to uwagę, dlatego szybko postanowił prędko dodać: <br/><br/>    — Ale spokojnie. Naprawię to wszystko. Wystarczy, że znajdę tego, do kogo należy ta proteza i załatwione. Muszę tylko odwiedzić <em>Medicorp </em>i dowiedzieć się jaki klient to oko nosi. Zresztą możesz mi pomóc.<br/><br/>    — Pomóc? — wymamrotała Violet, ze zmęczonymi oczami wpatrując się w podłogę i próbując się uspokoić.<br/><br/>    Chłopak prychnął, krzyżując ramiona niezadowolony. <br/><br/>    — No przecież sam niczego od tych gostków z Medicorp się nie dowiem, w końcu mam ciało trzynastolatka. Myślisz, że by coś powiedzieli trzynastolatkowi?<br/><br/>    Mogła pomóc w powstrzymaniu apokalipsy. Oczywiście, że była bardziej niż chętna. Pomimo tego, że nie znosiła swojego życia, nie chciała, aby się skończyło tak szybko. Miała wiele rzeczy, które chciała osiągnąć. Świadomość pomocy w powstrzymaniu tego wszystkiego przed wydarzeniem się było czymś, co mogło jej pomóc zasnąć tamtejszej nocy.<br/><br/>    — Dobra, pomogę ci.<br/><br/>    — Wyśmienicie. Zobaczymy się jutro w Akademii.<br/><br/>    Ruszył się z fotela, jednak zanim postawił nogi na drewnianych panelach - zniknął wraz z dźwiękiem stworzonego portalu. <br/>   Violet miała przed sobą ciężką noc. Czuła, jakby miała nigdy nie zobaczyć jutra i nigdy nie spełnić swoich marzeń, jeżeli wszystko nie potoczy się dobrze. Jeżeli tego wszystkiego nie załatwią. Wszystkich, których znała... Nawet ci, których nie znała - wszystko miało się skończyć. Wszyscy mieli umrzeć. Właśnie to sprawiało, że przejmował ją chłód. <br/>Spojrzała na zegarek, który wskazywał północ: czas upływał, a z dnia na dzień apokalipsa była coraz bliżej.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>◤◢◣◥◤ ◢◣◆◢◣◥◤◢◣◥<br/><br/>    Klaus i Violet oboje wiedzieli, jak to jest zmierzać się twarzą w twarz z ciemnością: czymś, co zwykłym ludziom wydawało się całkowicie naturalnym. Czymś, co skrywało się w mroku. I pomimo tego, że dawno się nie widzieli, a Violet nie lubiła przyznawać się do tego, że kogokolwiek lubi, to mimo tego łączyło ich coś, co w pewnym sensie było zrozumieniem.<br/>Klaus był przerażony spotykając się z ciemnością przez traumę, gdy ojciec zamykał go w ciemnych pomieszczeniach, aby chłopak był zdolny do komunikowania się ze zmarłymi. Natomiast Violet w połowie była ciemnością. To właśnie z niej czerpała moc. To właśnie dlatego starała się wyjeżdżać do najbardziej słonecznych miejsc, jednocześnie wiedząc, że prędzej czy później ciemność i tak ją złapie. <br/>    Niestety, ale Numer Cztery z tej dwójki najgorzej akceptował ciemność przez traumę, którą wywołał na nim Reginald Hargreeves. Za każdym razem gdy był trzeźwy, zaczynał widzieć przeraźliwe martwe dusze zabite w różny sposób, które błagały go wrzaskami by pomógł im przejść na drugą stronę. Dlatego jak był nastolatkiem zaczął ćpać wszystko, co trafiło mu w ręce i nie jeden raz trafił do szpitala odwykowego. Nigdy jednak nie przestał. Ćpanie pozwalało, aby żadne duchy go nie dręczyły. <br/>    Miliarder pozostawił za sobą straumatyzowane, pochorowane dzieci. Jedno było ćpunem, drugie miało problemy z sercem, trzecie miało zaniżoną samoocenę do zera. Taka była jego wola. <br/><br/>    Numer Osiem weszła do swojego pokoju, na uszach mając słuchawki, które pogrywały piosenkę <em>"Sunny Afternoon</em>" The Kinks. Właśnie tej piosenki słuchała czternastoletnia Violet, gdy wracała do swojego łóżka po ćwiczeniach w ciemnościach. Lubiła słuchać właśnie tej, gdyż przypominało jej o wycieczkach, które miała ze swoimi prawdziwymi rodzicami w miejscach, w których było wtedy bardzo słonecznie. Nie miała wtedy pojęcia, że miała moce. <br/>Teraz wróciła do The Umbrella Academy na kilka dni, by pomóc w powstrzymaniu apokalipsy, o której poinformował ją wczoraj Five. Wypisała się z motelu.<br/>    Pokój Violet był dość mały, umieszczony na tym samym korytarzu co pozostałe pokoje dzieciaków. Wciąż był taki, jakiego Violet go zapamiętała - okna zakryte były grubymi czarnymi zasłonami, przez co było tam ponuro. Kobieta od razu podeszła i je odsłoniła, a światło słoneczne ukazało łóżko z fioletową pierzyną, drewniane szafki pełne płyt CD i ubrań oraz ciemnoszare ściany, które oblepione były różnymi plakatami. To właśnie tutaj spędziła tyle lat swojego życia, bawiąc się, słuchając muzyki, ucząc i bojąc się potworów. <br/><br/><em>"Help me, help me, help me sail away<br/>Well give me two good reasons why I oughta stay..."</em></p><p>    Kobieta rzuciła się na łóżko, które nie miało na sobie grama kurzu przez to, że Mama nadal sprzątała pokoje dzieci. <br/><br/><em>"'Cause I love to live so pleasantly<br/></em><em>Live this life of luxury<br/>Lazing on a sunny afternoon..."</em></p><p>    Westchnęła wsłuchując się w słowa muzyki i próbowała oczyścić umysł z myśli o tym, co powiedział jej poprzedniego dnia Five. Nie wyobrażała sobie, aby wszystko zniknęło. Nie mogła przyjąć sobie tego do wiadomości. Jednak na razie była bezsilna. Mogła jedynie czekać, aż przyjdzie Five. <br/>    Zamknęła oczy, biorąc głęboki wdech. <br/><br/>    — ŚPISZ?!<br/><br/>    Rozległ się nagły krzyk, a wtedy Violet poczuła uderzenie czymś miękkim w twarz. Otworzyła szybko oczy, zdejmując słuchawki i ujrzała uśmiechniętego Klausa ubranego w dziwną zieloną koszulę, która przypominała babciny szlafrok z falbankami na ramionach.<br/>Okazało się, że Numer Cztery rzucił w nią pluszowym tygrysem.<br/><br/>    — ...Co ty masz na sobie? — Siostra popatrzyła na jego dziwaczny ubiór.<br/><br/>    — To moje najelegantsze odzienie. Five kazał mi założyć coś ładnego na spotkanie w Medicorp.<br/><br/>    Violet popatrzyła na niego w zdziwieniu i podniosła się z łóżka.<br/><br/>    — Zaraz, idziesz tam z Five? Przecież ja miałam z nim iść! — zawołała w oburzeniu w gotowości, aby iść wyjaśnić to z bratem. <br/><br/>    — Wyluuzuj, Viv! — Klaus parsknął, drapiąc się po głowie. — Chciałem iść, bo mi obiecał dać w nagrodzie dwadzieścia dolców. <br/><br/>    — Żebyś się poszedł naćpać?! <br/><br/>    — Ano — Mężczyzna przyznał szczerze. — Ale też jestem trochę głodny. W brzuszku mi burczy. Zjadłbym gofra z bitą śmietaną, mniam. Ben też by zjadł.<br/><br/>    Popatrzył na bok, gdzie nikogo nie było i odezwał się do powietrza:.<br/><br/>    — Wiem, że nie możesz, ale muszę ją jakoś przekonać, no nie? — Chwilowa przerwa. — Jak mnie nie popierasz to się nie wtrącaj w to w ogóle. Ryby i zmarli głosu nie mają.<br/><br/>    Kobieta spojrzała na miejsce, do którego mówił. To było częste, że Klaus rozmawiał z osobami, których pozostałe rodzeństwo nie widziało. W końcu jego mocą było rozmawianie ze zmarłymi. <br/>Ale tym razem rozmawiał z Benem. Ich zmarłym bratem. Było tyle rzeczy, które Violet chciałaby mu powiedzieć... Nie była jednak na to gotowa, więc postanowiła to zignorować.<br/><br/>    — Klaus, sprawa z Medicorp to dosłownie sprawa życia i śmierci, a ty chcesz tam iść, by się naćpać. Nie wierzę w ciebie. Nigdzie nie idziesz. To trzeba załatwić na poważnie — kontynuowała. <br/><br/>    Numer Cztery był tym niezadowolony. <br/><br/>    — Kurde, siostra, ale ty jesteś gbur, psujesz całą zabawę — Obrócił wzrok, opierając się o framugę drzwi od pokoju Violet. — Nie możemy iść razem? Będziemy udawali rodziców Five! <br/><br/>    — Ni...<br/><br/>    — W sumie to niegłupi pomysł. Dwóch rodziców... Będzie wiarygodniej — wtrącił się trzeci głos.<br/><br/>    W pomieszczeniu pojawił się Five, który wymienił dzień wcześniej zakrwawiony kołnierz na czysty. Trzymał dłonie w kieszeniach spodenek, wpatrując się w rodzeństwo. <br/>Violet westchnęła głęboko, marszcząc brwi zirytowana. <br/><br/>    — Five, a Klaus wie w ogóle... — Głową wskazała znacząco na Numer Cztery. — Że... No wiesz.<br/><br/>    — O tej apokalipsie? A tak, to wiem — Klaus odparł nim zrobił to Numer Pięć, bez przejęcia oglądając swoje paznokcie. — Ale bardziej jestem zainteresowany pieniążkami — Popatrzył na rodzeństwo. — Zresztą apokalipsa to kolejny powód, dlaczego braciszek powinien mi postawić trochę dolców na... Jakby to ująć... Dystrakcję przed nadchodzącym końcem świata. Jak mam już umrzeć, to chcę być wtedy naćpany w trzy dupy. <br/><br/>    Nie można było zaprzeczyć, że miało to trochę sensu. Violet też chciałaby być tylko w połowie świadoma sytuacji, jeżeli apokalipsa nadejdzie. Nie miała jak temu odmówić. <br/><br/>    — Dobra — wymamrotała. <br/><br/>    — <em>Excelente</em>! — Mężczyzna klasnął w dłonie radośnie. — Ej, to wymyślmy sobie najpierw jakąś historyjkę, której musimy się trzymać. Ile mieliśmy lat, jak stworzyliśmy Five? — zastanowił się. <br/><br/>    — To naprawdę nie jest potrzebne — prychnął trzynastolatek.<br/><br/>    — O, mam! Mieliśmy szesnaście lat, byliśmy młodzi i głupi — jęknął teatralnie Klaus. — Moja żona,<em> ta zdzira</em> powiedziała, że bierze tabletki — Popatrzył z urazą na Violet, jakby to serio się stało.<br/><br/>    — Hej! — Siostra popatrzyła zirytowana. <br/><br/>    — Seks za to był cudny, o mój Boże. A poznaliśmy się... Na dyskotece — Uśmiechnął się dumnie z wymyślonej historyjki. <br/><br/>    — Co za niepokojący wgląd do tego, co nazywasz mózgiem.<br/><br/>    — Uważaj, bo wyślę cię do kąta! — Klaus pogroził Five palcem. <br/><br/>    — Propo niepokojącego wglądu, a raczej wyglądu — Chłopak popatrzył na brata i siostrę. — To co wy macie na sobie? Idziemy na spotkanie do poważnej korporacji, mieliście odpowiednio wyglądać.<br/><br/>    Violet i Klaus wymienili między sobą kłopotliwe spojrzenia. Rzeczywiście, Violet miała na sobie szarą pogniecioną bluzę, którą nosiła od dwóch dni, a Klaus wyglądał jakby skradł ubrania swojej nieistniejącej babci.<br/><br/>    — Macie pięć minut na przebranie się w coś porządnego, by was wzięli tam na poważnie. Badania potwierdzają, że ludzie bardziej ufają osobom ubranym odpowiednio, a nie takim, co wyglądają jakby ich wyciągnięto z ciemniej uliczki. Zaczekam na dole.<br/><br/>    Ruszył dłońmi i w ułamku sekundy już go nie było w pomieszczeniu.<br/><br/>     — Dobra, idę poszperać w szafie tatki — stwierdził Klaus.<br/><br/>    Violet ponownie została sama. Podeszła do drewnianej szafy, a wtedy ją otworzyła z zastanowieniem. Nigdy nie lubiła sukienek i eleganckich ciuchów. Dlatego po chwili poszukiwań stwierdziła, że było to bezcelowe.<br/>    W jej głowie pojawił się pomysł, aby spytać Allison, czy może ona ma jakieś pochowane - w przeciwieństwie do chłopczycy, jaką była Numer Osiem, jej siostra zawsze była tą, co kochała się malować i stroić po kryjomu już od najmłodszych lat. Nic dziwnego, że w wieku trzydziestu lat była teraz szanowaną gwiazdą filmową. Na dodatek Allison była jej wzrostu, więc jakieś eleganckie ciuszki powinny być idealnego rozmiaru. <br/><br/>    Wyszła z pokoju na korytarz, na którym powyklejane były instrukcje stworzone przez Reginalda mówiące, co robić podczas wezwania na misję oraz wypisane były kroki jak walczyć wręcz.<br/>Skierowała się po schodach szukając Numeru Trzy, gdy nagle usłyszała jej głos na dole. Allison próbowała powstrzymać płacz, rozmawiając przez telefon. <br/>    Violet usiadła cicho na samej górze schodów, a ściana powstrzymywała to, żeby siostry się zobaczyły. Numer Osiem nigdy nie była dobra w pocieszaniu i emocje były dla niej ciężkim kawałkiem chleba, więc wolała na razie stać z boku, jeżeli nie miała nic do powiedzenia w tej sprawie.<br/><br/>    — Patrick, mam prawo porozmawiać z moją córką, proszę — wydusiła przez łzy. — Chcę się z nią przywitać. Pozwól mi usłyszeć jej głos.<br/><br/>    Z drugiej strony dolnego korytarza rozległy się ciche kroki. Okazało się, że to była Vanya. <br/><br/>    — Nie... — Allison kontynuowała rozmowę przez telefon. — Patrick! Nie rozł... <br/><br/>    Przez chwilę trzymała słuchawkę próbując usłyszeć głos po drugiej stronie, ale osoba, z którą rozmawiała zdążyła się w połowie rozłączyć.<br/>    Czarnoskóra kobieta westchnęła gorzko wycierając policzek wilgotny od spływającej łzy. Wpatrywała się przez chwilę w urządzenie, a następnie odwróciła się i ujrzała Vanyę.<br/><br/>    — Wszystko dobrze? — odezwała się troskliwie Numer Siedem.<br/><br/>    Violet wyjrzała lekko ze schodów, obserwując sytuację. Vanya podeszła bliżej siostry.<br/><br/>    — ...Tak — odparła Allison, próbując się pozbierać.<br/><br/>    — Nigdy nie poznałam twojego byłego męża, ale brzmi jak dupek.<br/><br/>    — Można tak to ująć.<br/><br/>    — Wiesz co? — Vanya próbowała ją jakoś pocieszyć. — Może tutaj będzie ci lepiej.<br/><br/>    To ani trochę nie pocieszyło Allison. Co więcej, dość ją zirytowało.<br/><br/>    — Nie, lepiej mi będzie z moją córką.<br/><br/>    — Oczywiście, um — odparła zawstydzony Numer Siedem. — Przepraszam, nie chciałam...<br/><br/>    — Wiesz, gdybym chciała porady, bez obrazy Vanya, to nie chciałabym jej usłyszeć od ciebie. Albo Violet.<br/><br/>    Numer Osiem po usłyszeniu swojego imienia, bardziej skupiła się na rozmowie. <br/><br/>    — Co to miało znaczyć? — Po głosie Vanyi zdecydowanie można było dostrzec, że była tym zraniona. <br/><br/>    — Nie masz dziecka. Nawet nigdy nie byłaś w związku.<br/><br/>    — To nie prawda.<br/><br/>    — O, więc wiesz jak to jest kochać kogoś w ten sposób? — uniosła się Allison pod wpływem emocji, próbując ponownie powstrzymać łzy, które pojawiały się w jej oczach. — Wiesz jak to jest kochać kogoś tak bardzo, że ciężko ci oddychać, gdy nie ma tej osoby w pobliżu? Jakbyś mogła... Jakbyś mogła <em>umrzeć</em>, naprawdę <em>umrzeć... </em>By wiedzieć, że wszystko z nią w porządku i że jest szczęśliwa? Ty i Violet obie izolujecie siebie od wszystkiego i od wszystkich, zawsze się izolowałyście. <br/><br/>    Violet poczuła, jak coś lekko godzi ją w serce. Allison miała rację. Numer Osiem izolowała się od zawsze, bo była to jej taktyka na to, by nigdy nie zaufać drugiemu człowiekowi. Zaczęła stosować taką taktykę od momentu, gdy jej rodzice wyrzucili ją z domu, bo się jej bali i nigdy nawet jej nie odwiedzili. Po prostu ją porzucili. Nigdy nie chciała ponownie poczuć się tak okropnie, jak poczuła się wtedy.<br/>    A Vanya? Vanya była wyrzutkiem, bo nie miała żadnych mocy i była zwyczajna. Nic dziwnego, że się izolowała, skoro wszyscy ją odrzucali. Czy Violet ją lubiła, czy nie, musiała przyznać, iż obie miały ze sobą wiele wspólnego.<br/><br/>    — ...Bo tata mi kazał — odparła Numer Siedem.<br/><br/>    — A czy tata kazał ci napisać tamtą książkę o nas?<br/><br/>    Nastąpiła cisza. Każde z rodzeństwa pamiętało to, co zrobiła Vanya. I wszyscy bez wyjątku ją za to nienawidzili. Było w niej opisanych wiele okropnych rzeczy, które zebrała odpychana od wszystkiego siostra; wszystkie problemy wewnętrzne pojedynczych osób, wszystkie sekrety. Wszystko było publiczne przez nią.<br/>    Przed publikacją autobiografii, świat nie wiedział o jej istnieniu. Rodzinne zdjęcia były robione bez niej, cała chwała była kierowana do jej rodzeństwa, a Reginald traktował ją, jakby w ogóle nie była ważna. <br/><br/>    Allison miała dość rozmowy. Skierowała się w stronę pokoju, ale jeszcze na chwilę postanowiła coś dodać, podczas gdy Numer Siedem pogrążona w poczuciu winy stała w miejscu:<br/><br/>    — Jesteś teraz dorosłą kobietą, Vanya. Nie możesz już zwalać winy na kogoś innego, tylko powinnaś obwiniać siebie. <br/><br/>Wyszła. <br/>Violet też miała dość. Wróciła na piętro, weszła do pokoju Allison i otworzyła szafę siostry. Wyciągnęła z niej na szybko jakąś losową, białą koszulę, a następnie założyła ją na siebie i szybko zeszła na dół, kierując się w stronę drzwi wejściowych, gdzie czekał Five.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>◤◢◣◥◤ ◢◣◆◢◣◥◤◢◣◥</p><p>    Korporacja Medicorp była wielkim budynkiem o białym kolorze, który widać było na kilometr. Na dachu znajdował się napis firmy, a przed korporacją prezentowały się duże schody prowadzące do środka, z którego wychodzili różni biznesmeni i lekarze.<br/>    To właśnie w tym miejscu produkowano różnego rodzaju protezy dla pacjentów, którzy byli po amputacjach kończyn, lub uszkodzone mieli fragmenty ciała. <br/>Produkcja była masowa, w końcu była to jedna z największych korporacji w stanie. <br/><br/>    Klaus, Violet i Five weszli do środka, a następnie umówili się na spotkanie z pewnym lekarzem, który zarządzał różnego rodzaju kodami. Był on także jednym z głównych menadżerów. <br/>    W jego małym biurze stało szklane biurko z ozdobną kulą śnieżną przedstawiającą uśmiechniętą planetę Ziemię z napisem <em>"POKÓJ NA ZIEMI", </em>a naprzeciwko postawione były dwa krzesła, na których siedzieli Violet i Klaus, którzy grali małżeństwo. <br/>    Doktor Big był spokojnym mężczyzną, na dodatek dość uczynnym. Niestety nie mógł zbytnio pomóc osobom z ich prośbą. </p><p>    — Jak już mówiłem — tłumaczył taktownie, siedząc na fotelu. — Jakiekolwiek informacje o protezach, które zbudowaliśmy są ściśle tajne. Bez zgody klienta po prostu nie mogę wam pomóc. <br/><br/>    — Ale jak mamy poprosić o zgodę klienta, skoro nie podajecie nam jego imienia! — Five wpatrywał się wściekły w doktora, który uważał, że państwo Blackjack (nazwisko wymyślił na poczekaniu Klaus) mieli naprawdę niewychowane dziecko. <br/><br/>    — To już nie mój problem.</p><p>    Rodzina popatrzyła na siebie dwuznacznie. To znaczyło, że będzie trzeba znaleźć inny sposób, bo musieli dowiedzieć się, do kogo należy oko. Informacje o właścicielu protezy decydowały o tym, czy nastąpi apokalipsa i żadna głupia korporacja nie mogła ich powstrzymać przed uratowaniem planety.<br/><br/>    — Jestem porucznikiem FBI na Florydzie — stwierdziła zdecydowanie Violet. — Mam prawo zyskać informacje. Jestem na sprawie.</p><p>    — Kiedyś węszyli tutaj funkcjonariusze ochrony bezpieczeństwa — odparł doktor. — I niech mi pani wierzy, że nic niestety nie da się tutaj zdziałać. Potrzebujecie oficjalnej zgody.<br/><br/>    — Szlag... — wyszeptał zezłoszczony Five pod nosem, który stał obok "rodziców" siedzących na krzesłach i rozmyślał, jak może znaleźć inny sposób.<br/><br/>    Na pomysł wpadł jednak Klaus. O dziwo to właśnie ćpun wpadał na najbardziej szalone pomysły, od czasu do czasu przydatne. W tym przypadku pomysł się przydał. <br/><br/>    — Przepraszam — rzekł doktor, patrząc na Klausa i stwierdzając, że już wychodzą. — Naprawdę nic więcej nie mogę dla państwa zrobić, więc... <br/><br/>    Jednak Klaus wcale nie wychodził.<br/><br/>    — A co z <em>moją </em>zgodą? <br/><br/>    Wszyscy popatrzyli na Numer Cztery zdezorientowani. <br/><br/>    — Słucham? <br/><br/>    — Kto wyraził panu zgodę na to... — Klaus przybliżył się do Five, a w jego oczach pojawiły się łzy. — ...by t-tknąć mego syna! <br/><br/>    To wywarło jeszcze większe zdziwienie. Nikt nie miał pojęcie, o czym on mówił.<br/><br/>    — Słucham? — powtórzył mężczyzna w kitlu. <br/><br/>    — Słyszałeś mnie. <br/><br/>    — ...Nie tknąłem pańskiego syna.<br/><br/>    Lekarz zdecydowanie był gotowy, aby siebie bronić, że tak naprawdę nikogo nie tknął.<br/><br/>    — Ach tak? No to niby dlaczego ma rozciętą wargę?<br/><br/>    Spojrzenia skierowały się na trzynastolatka w mundurku, który wyglądał całkowicie normalnie. Do czasu. <br/>    Nim ktokolwiek zdążył zareagować, Klaus zamachnął się i wtedy z całej siły uderzył dziecko w twarz. Five jęknął głośno w bólu oraz zaskoczeniu, a Violet i doktor poderwali się z krzeseł zszokowani. <br/><br/>    — Chcę.. Chcę imię klienta. Teraz — Klaus przeszył wzrokiem osłupionego doktora.<br/><br/>    Five miał teraz rozciętą wargę, z której skapła krew. Na początku wyglądał na zezłoszczonego tym, co zrobił jego brat, ale gdy dotarło do niego co robi, od razu uśmiechnął się lekko w zadowoleniu.<br/>    Violet także załapała plan. <br/><br/>    — J-jest pan szalony! — oburzył się przerażony lekarz. <br/><br/>    Klaus roześmiał się krótko w zadowoleniu.<br/><br/>    — I to jeszcze jak. <br/><br/>    Zerknął w dół. Na stoliku stała szklana kula. Chwycił ją w dłonie i przeczytał napis, który umieszczony był na uśmiechniętej planecie.<br/><br/>    — "<em>Pokój na Ziemi</em>"? Jak uroczo! <br/><br/>    Gwałtownie roztrzaskał sobie kulę na głowie, która rozpadła się na kawałki. Szkło przecięło mu trochę czoła. <br/><br/>    — Cholera, Five! — zawołała Violet zszokowana. <br/><br/>    Z głowy mężczyzny zaczęła wylewać się stróżka krwi wymieszana z wodą. <br/><br/>    — Boże, to bolało... — syknął głośno Klaus z przez zęby, trzymając drżące z bólu dłonie przy głowie. <br/><br/>    Lekarz wiedział, że sytuacja wymykała się spod kontroli. Szybko chwycił słuchawkę na kabel i wybrał numer do ochrony, jednak zanim zdążył się odezwać, Violet wyrwała mu telefon na siłę. <br/><br/>    — C-co pani robi?! <br/><br/>    — Halo, ochrona?! — Numer Osiem udawała roztrzęsiony i dramatyczny głos kobiety. — Doszło do napaści w biurze pana Biga i potrzebujemy ochrony, pomocy! <br/><br/>    Rozłączyła się, a następnie spojrzała na Klausa, który z zadowoleniem otarł brew od krwi. Podszedł do biurka, kładąc na nie dłonie. Popatrzył uważnie na osłupionego doktora.<br/><br/>    — Teraz słuchaj, Grant... — wymamrotał, okrzesując się z silnego uderzenia. <br/><br/>    — M-mam na imię Lance.<br/><br/>    — Za około sześćdziesiąt sekund, dwóch ochroniarzy wbiegnie do tego biura i zobaczą wiele, wiele krwi i będą się zastanawiali "Co tu się do cholery stało?", a my im powiemy, że... — Popatrzył na rozbawione rodzeństwo, a potem ponownie na przerażonego mężczyznę. Z zakrwawionego czoła Numeru Cztery skapła krew, a Five miał rozciętą wargę. — Że ty... Ty... Nam porządnie <em>wpierdoliłeś. </em><em><br/></em><br/>    Zapłakał dramatycznie, a następnie odetchnął z ulgą i się wyprostował. <br/><br/>    — W więzieniu będzie super, Grant — stwierdził z uśmiechem. — Uwierz mi, już tam byłem. Takie chucherko jak ty... O mój <em>Boże</em>, będziesz takim pysznym kąskiem... Po prostu będzie super, o to mi chodzi. <br/><br/>    Lekarz był cały blady z przerażenia.<br/><br/>    — Jezu, jesteś nienormalny....<br/><br/>    Klaus ukłonił się lekko, wypluwając kawałek szkła z ust.<br/><br/>    — Dziękuję.</p><p>    Udało się uciec, zanim przybiegła ochrona, a czwórka osób przeniosła się z biura do pokoju archiwalnego pełnego różnego rodzaju szuflad przechowujących różnego rodzaju informacje. Lekarz sprawdził numer seryjny na protezie oka, a następnie zaczął zlękniony przeszukiwać dokumenty zgodne z kodem, od czasu do czasu zerkając na Klausa, który go pilnował. Pan Big wciąż się obawiał, że owy szaleniec może coś mu zrobić.<br/>    W międzyczasie Five i Violet ze zniecierpliwieniem oczekiwali na imię i nazwisko tego, przez kogo rozpocznie się apokalipsa. Czas cały czas uciekał, mieli siedem dni. <br/>    Nareszcie Lance wyjął z szuflady odpowiedni folder, otwierając go i przeczesując wzrokiem. Na jego twarzy namalowało się niemałe zdziwienie.<br/><br/>    — Huh, to... dziwne — wymamrotał. <br/><br/>    Five patrzył na dokument, próbując coś rozczytać do góry nogami.<br/><br/>    — Co? <br/><br/>    — Oko. Nie zostało jeszcze wykupione przez klienta. <br/><br/>    — Co? — powtórzył Five ze zdziwieniem. — Jak to?<br/><br/>    — Nasze rejestry mówią, że oko z tym numerem seryjnym... — Na twarzy lekarza oprócz przerażenia, teraz ukazywało się zdezorientowanie. — To niemożliwe. Ono nawet nie zostało jeszcze wyprodukowane — Spojrzał na udawane małżeństwo. — Skąd wy wzięliście to oko? <br/><br/>    Nie było to niczym dobrym. W ten sposób nie mogli się dowiedzieć do kogo proteza należała, a przez to tym bardziej nie mogli namierzyć tego, kto spowoduje apokalipsę. Los się do nich ani trochę nie uśmiechał. </p><p> </p><p><br/>    Przed budynkiem Medicorp, Violet i Five szli w milczeniu, zastanawiając się co zrobić, a tymczasem Klaus zatrzymał się, stając przed rodzeństwem, a dokładniej to Five, który obiecał mu nagrodę za dobrze wykonane zadanie. Numer Pięć nie był jednak w humorze.<br/><br/>    — Dobrze sobie poradziłem, co? "A co z <em>moją </em>zgodą, kurwo?" — roześmiał się podekscytowany.<br/><br/>    Violet najchętniej zapaliłaby paczkę fajek, ale niestety żadnych przy sobie nie miała. Wciąż tkwiło jej w głowie to, że nie mogła nic poradzić. <br/><br/>    — Klaus, to nie ma znaczenia.<br/><br/>    — Co? Co? O co w ogóle chodzi z tym okiem, co? — wymamrotał. <br/><br/>    — Gdzieś niedaleko łazi ktoś, kto zgubi oko za siedem dni. Zakończą życie na tej planecie — warknął Five.<br/><br/>    W mądrej głowie geniusza już planował swój następny krok, który nie zawierał żadnego z jego rodzeństwa. <br/><br/>    — ...Aha, a mogę już te dwadzieścia dolców? <br/><br/>    Violet prychnęła z niedowierzaniem. <br/><br/>    — Ciebie naprawdę to nie obchodzi Klaus, co? — Pokręciła głową. <br/><br/>    — Nie za bardzo. <br/><br/>    — Wy oboje jesteście bezużyteczni... — wtrącił Five, patrząc na rodzeństwo. — Wy wszyscy jesteście bezużyteczni!<br/><br/>    Wrócił się na schody, z których wcześniej schodzili i na nich usiadł, próbując dopracować następny plan. <br/><br/>    — Nie wiem czego od nas chcesz. Nie jesteśmy tacy, jak ty, Five — parsknęła Violet, siadając obok niego. <br/><br/>    Klaus też usiadł na schodach. Trójka rodzeństwa siedziała przed budynkiem, na głowie mając problem apokalipsy. <br/><br/>    — Weź się rozchmurz, starcze. Wiesz co? — zagaił Numer Cztery. — Chyba już wiem, dlaczego jesteś taki marudny. Ty musisz być strasznie napalony! Tyle lat w samotności musiało nieźle pomącić ci w głowie. <br/><br/>    — Nie byłem zupełnie sam. <br/><br/>    Violet popatrzyła na brata z zainteresowaniem. Five wciąż wspominał o jakiejś kobiecie, która mu towarzyszyła podczas apokalipsy, ale nigdy nie mówił więcej detali na jej temat. Jakim cudem jej też udało się przeżyć? Było wiele pytań, na których jej brat nie chciał odpowiedzieć na temat swojej wybranki. <br/><br/>    — Delores? — zapytała z ciekawością.</p><p>    — Mhm. Byliśmy ze sobą trzydzieści lat — Five westchnął z czymś w rodzaju przygnębienia na samą myśl o swojej drugiej połówce. <br/><br/>    — Trzydzieści lat?! Wow... — zagwizdał Klaus z wrażenia. — Ja najdłużej byłem z kimś, bo ja wiem... Trzy tygodnie. Ale to tylko dlatego, że byłem zmęczony szukaniem miejsc do spania... Robił za to najpyszniejsze <em>Osso Bucco</em>. <br/><br/>    — Ja nawet nigdy nikogo sobie nie szukałam — wzruszyła ramionami kobieta. — Nie potrzebuję drugiej połówki do szczęścia. Zaoszczędzam sobie czasu i emocji. <br/><br/>    Ale Five nie słuchał. Ba, w ogóle go nie było, bo się przeleportował. Gdy Klaus i Violet to ujrzeli, od razu podnieśli się ze schodów, dostrzegając, jak Numer Pięć siedzi w taksówce, która właśnie wystartowała. <br/>    Rodzeństwo od razu zaczęło krzyczeć do brata: <br/><br/>    — Five! Gdzie ty znikasz?! Co dalej? Jak mam ci dalej pomóc z powstrzymaniem apokalipsy?! <br/><br/>    — A co z moją forsą?! <br/><br/>    Chłopak nie odpowiedział na pytania, bo samochód zdążył odjechać. Rodzeństwo usiadło bezsilnie z powrotem na schody. <br/>    Violet kręciła głową, zastanawiając się jak teraz ma żyć tą resztę dni, skoro nie wiedziała, czy da się jakoś powstrzymać nadchodzącą apokalipsę. Nie mogła jedynie nic zrobić - nie miała mocy skakania w czasie i nie była taka mądra, jak Five. Mogła czekać. <br/><br/>    — Co za kurde... — jęknął ćpun. — Już mu więcej nie pomogę, kłamczuch. <br/><br/>    — Pójdę z tobą na gofry, Klaus. Ja stawiam — Violet wymusiła z siebie coś na wzór uśmiechu, czego nie ukazywała często. <br/><br/>    — Tak naprawdę nie byłem głodny... <br/><br/>    Numer Osiem wiedziała oczywiście, o co chodziło. On po prostu znowu chciał się naćpać, nie mógł wytrzymać jednego dnia bez trucizny w jego krwiobiegu. <br/><br/>    — To jak ostatnio się naćpałeś, skoro nie miałeś kasy? <br/><br/>    — Zwinąłem z gabinetu taty jakąś starodawną puszkę i wystawiłem do lombardu. Troszkę za to wzięli, była troszkę wartościowa. Zawartość wyrzuciłem, ale były tam jakieś papiery, czy tam zeszyt — zachichotał z dumą. — Pogo teraz jej szuka. Niestety mnie podejrzewa, ekhem. Będę musiał poszukać tej teczki w śmieciach, bo ją wywaliłem. <br/><br/>    — Jesteś niemożliwy — Siostra pokręciła głową. <br/><br/>    Telefon kobiety zadrżał nagle w jej kieszeni, a następnie wyciągnęła go. Włączyła ekran, zdziwiona dostrzegając wiadomość od Allison:</p><p>
  <b>"RODZINNE SPOTKANIE W AKADEMII.<br/></b>
  <b>CHODZI O MAMĘ, MOGŁA MIEĆ COŚ WSPÓLNEGO ZE ŚMIERCIĄ TATY.<br/></b>
  <b>PRZYCHODŹCIE SZYBKO."</b>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. ROZDZIAŁ 4: EXTRA ORDINARY</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>    Violet kroczyła w stronę akademii myśląc o tym, co znaczył SMS, którego otrzymała od siostry. Mama zamieszana w śmierć taty? To nie miało jakiegokolwiek sensu. Przecież nie było możliwe, żeby stała za tym mama. Była przecież robotem i była zaprogramowana w odpowiedni sposób.<br/>    Wtedy kobieta dostrzegła Allison po drugiej stronie ulicy, co było czymś dość niespodziewanym. Od razu do siebie podeszły i zapadła trochę niezręczna cisza, bo adoptowana siostra wciąż pamiętała to, co Numer Trzy powiedziała na temat tego, jaka jest ona i Vanya. I oczywiście Numer Osiem mogła powiedzieć jej to w twarz - ale postanowiła tego nie robić, by oszczędzić jej więcej negatywnych emocji. Widać było, iż Allison miała już dość na głowie. Zamiast tego, udawała, że wcale tego nie słyszała. <br/>    Czarnoskóra kobieta popatrzyła na siostrę, a dokładniej to na białą koszulę, którą miała założoną. <br/><br/>    — Czy to moja koszula? — Zamrugała w zdziwieniu kilka razy. <br/><br/>    Numer Osiem kiwnęła głową.<br/><br/>    — Musiałam na szybko założyć coś eleganckiego, a moja szafa... No wiesz. Tylko proszę, nie jęcz mi teraz o tym, że ci kradnę ubrania — jęknęła błagalnie. <br/><br/>    — Nie jestem zła — Allison uniosła brwi. — Tylko zdziwiło mnie to, że masz na sobie coś innego niż stara bluza. Dobrze ta koszula na tobie leży, możesz ją sobie zatrzymać. <br/><br/>    — Nie, dzięki. W każdym razie... Co ty tutaj robisz? Mieliśmy się spotkać w Akademii, przecież zwoływałaś zebranie.<br/><br/>    — Tak, wszyscy się już zbierają. Właśnie szłam do Vanyi, bo tak jakby... Nie mam jej numeru — wymamrotała zawstydzona. <br/><br/>    Kobieta o kruczoczarnych włosach prychnęła, krzyżując ramiona. To było dość niewiarygodne ze względu na to, że Allison zawsze próbowała mieć dobry kontakt z siostrami. Jak widać nie szło jej to tak dobrze, jak się zarzekała, skoro nawet nie miała do nich numeru. <br/><br/>    — Serio? I ty się nazywasz kochającą siostrą? <br/><br/><em>    Rumour</em> posłała jej urażone spojrzenie spod pięknych długich rzęs. <br/><br/>    — A co, ty niby masz? <br/><br/>    Numer Osiem też nie miała żadnego sposobu na komunikację z Vanyą, więc z jej twarzy zniknął kpiący uśmieszek. <br/><br/>    — Nie. <br/><br/>    — Wiesz w ogóle gdzie ona mieszka? <br/><br/>    — ...Nie, a muszę? Mieszkałam na Florydzie. <br/><br/>    — A ja w Hollywood i wiem — Allison uśmiechnęła się sama do siebie przez to, że uciszyła przemądrzalstwo siostry. — Chcesz ze mną jechać ją zabrać na spotkanie rodzinne, czy nie? <br/><br/>    Czarnowłosa westchnęła zirytowana, rozglądając się po zatłoczonej ulicy z pędzącymi autami. Five gdzieś zniknął i nie chciał powiedzieć, co dalej, więc wszystko ponownie zrzucił na siebie. Zawsze tak robił, gdy miał jakiś problem. Przeczesała włosy dłońmi. <br/><br/>    — Jak mi zafundujesz darmową podwózkę, to jasne.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>    Potem rzeczy się działy dość szybko. Zanim zadzwonić na taksówkę, gwiazda filmowa użyła telefonu, aby zadzwonić po swojego prywatnego kierowcę o imieniu Callum. Okazało się, że był jednym ze stereotypowych szoferów, jakich można spotkać było w Hollywoodzkich filmach. Podjechał powolnie obok chodnika do kobiet bardzo luksusowym czarnym autem z zasłoniętymi szybami, a następnie wysiadł i otworzył im drzwi. <br/>    Wsiadając do środka, Violet była stuprocentowo pewna, że niezwykle ekskluzywne auto, w którym siedziała kosztowało więcej, niż jej całe życie. <br/><br/>    Kiedy samochód ruszył, zapadła niezręczna cisza. Siostry rzadko miały możliwość rozmowy. Pomimo że obie bawiły się razem, gdy były młode, nie czuły się dobrze ze swoim towarzystwem, chociaż zawsze chciały - były totalnymi przeciwieństwami: Allison lubiła się stroić i malować, a Violet lubiła siedzieć w ciemnościach i czytać, słuchając muzyki. Allison miała mnóstwo chłopaków (którzy byli tajemnicą przed ojcem) i co miesiąc kończyła ze złamanym sercem, a Violet nigdy nie była w związku. Allison kochała być w centrum uwagi, a Violet za wszelką cenę tego unikała, bo nie znosiła ludzi. Allison nie chciała też w aucie powiedzieć, o co chodziło, gdyż stwierdziła, że lepiej omówić ten temat w domu, przy wszystkich.<br/>Nigdy nie miały ze sobą cokolwiek wspólnego. Ale teraz były dorosłe. Numer Osiem czuła, że przez apokalipsę nie miała nic do stracenia. Jeżeli miała niedługo umrzeć, to chciała chociaż trochę poznać jej rodzeństwo. <br/><br/>    — Ty... Słyszałaś, o czym rozmawiałam z Vanyą, prawda? — wypaliła nagle zupełnie znikąd gwiazda filmowa, patrząc smętnie przez okno. <br/><br/><em>    Nightfall</em> popatrzyła na nią w zdziwieniu, jednak postanowiła udawać, że to wcale nie miało miejsca, aby uniknąć konfrontacji. <br/><br/>    — Że co? Niee... — prychnęła, kręcąc głową. <br/><br/>    — Violet, widziałam cię na schodach przez ułamek sekundy, zresztą twoja mina to potwierdziła.<br/><br/>    — O.<br/><br/>    — Przepraszam za tamte słowa, byłam po prostu wściekła. Nie powinnam tego wyładowywać na ciebie i Vanyi.<br/><br/>    — Spoko. <br/><br/>    Nie było odwrotu. Siedziały tak przez chwilę w ponownej ciszy. <br/><br/>    — Więc... — zaczęła Violet, by próbować jakoś to przerwać. — Chcesz mi się wypłakać na ramieniu, czy coś? <br/><br/>    Allison uśmiechnęła się lekko, kręcąc głową. <br/><br/>    — Nie wiesz co zaszło między mną, a Patrickiem, co? — Ponownie zmarkotniała, gdy pomyślała o jej byłym mężu. — Czemu zabrał Claire... <br/><br/>    Rzeczywiście, prasa o tym nie mówiła. Problemy sercowe Allison zawsze były opublikowane do gazet, by wiedział o tym cały świat, ale nigdy nie podali powodu, dlaczego to właśnie jej były mąż dostał prawa rodzicielskie, a nie ona. Tutaj musiało chodzić o coś poważnego. <br/><br/>    — Nie wiem — Violet przyznała. <br/><br/>    Czarnoskóra kobieta spojrzała na Calluma, a wtedy chwyciła za pokrętło, dzięki któremu wysunęła się szyba między przednimi siedzeniami i tylnymi. <br/>Allison już otworzyła usta, ale zamknęła je z zawahaniem się. <br/><br/>    — Nie jestem pewna, czy ci powiedzieć... Czy w ogóle cię to obchodzi. <br/><br/>    To była jej siostra. Pomimo tego, że Violet nie była dobra w sprawach sercowych i nie lubiła ukazywania miłości do kogokolwiek, nawet takiej rodzinnej, to i tak nie mogła powstrzymać się przez to, że tak naprawdę zależało jej na dobru rodzeństwa. Każdy członek rodzeństwa martwił się o resztę, ale byli naprawdę okropni w ukazaniu tego przez to, jak zostali wychowani przez ojca. <br/>    Więc w rzeczywistości, pomimo że temat o problemach osobistych nie należał do jej ulubionych, postanowiła wysłuchać siostry. <br/><br/>    — Mów — odparła. <br/><br/><em>    Rumour</em> westchnęła głęboko z niezadowoleniem i lekkim bólem, opierając się na skórzanym siedzeniu. <br/><br/>    — To, co działo się między mną a Patrickiem gdy byliśmy razem nie było idealne. Zawsze walczyliśmy między sobą o nawet najgłupsze sprawy. A on jest zawzięty. Teraz sąd nakazał mi uczestniczyć na obowiązkowych terapiach, zanim będę mogła odwiedzać Claire. <br/><br/>    — Po co? — Violet słuchała ze zdziwieniem. <br/><br/>    Nastąpiła cisza. Allison nie chciała spojrzeć siostrze w oczy. Było to zachowanie, które Violet jako porucznik widziała wśród winnych osób, którzy byli zawstydzeni tym, co zrobili. Numer Trzy nie chciała nic powiedzieć. To właśnie wtedy dotarło do Violet, z czym zmierzała się jej siostra. <br/><br/>    — Użyłaś na niej swojej mocy... <br/><br/>    — Czasami... — Allison wpatrywała się na mijane auta, próbując jakoś ukryć smutek i poczucie winy w jej głosie. — Czasami były dni, w których przechodziła okropne histerie, napady złości. Bez przerwy płakała na cały dom i krzyczała. Nie ważne co zrobiłam, ona po prostu nie przestawała. Rozkazałam jej mocą, aby przestała. Miała wtedy trzy latka, a ja... Ja wiem, że trzylatki tak robią i mają tak robić, więc przysięgłam, że zrobię to tylko jeden raz. Tylko że nie zrobiłam tego tylko jeden raz. — Teraz w jej oczach pojawiły się łzy. — Wmawiałam sobie, że... Każdy rodzic, który by posiadał moją moc zrobiłby to samo. Że to wcale nie było złe. Że ja po prostu miałam małe ułatwienie. Od kiedy byłam mała dostawałam to, co chciałam... <br/><br/>    — Tak... — wymamrotała Violet, słuchając z powagą. <br/><br/>    — Z tatą, z moją karierą... Ale teraz wiem, że wszystko w moim życiu było nieprawdziwe... Więc teraz zaczynam od nowa. Nie wiedziałam tylko, że będzie tak ciężko. <br/><br/>    — Będzie łatwiej, Allison — Numer Osiem niezręcznie podrapała się po głowie. Nie była dobra w pocieszaniu. — Życie jest ciężkie, a ludzie to skurwiele, ale dasz sobie radę. Czasami musimy długo walczyć, aby coś zdobyć. <br/><br/>    — Ta... A niektóre rzeczy po prostu zostają zepsute. <br/><br/>    Nastąpiło kolejne milczenie, które nagle zostało przerwane przez Allison patrzącą przez szybę. <br/><br/>    — O, widzę Vanyę — stwierdziła zaskoczona. Od razu wychyliła szybę dzielącą kierowcę i pasażerów. — Możesz nas zostawić tutaj, dziękuję Callum. <br/><br/>    Samochód podjechał obok chodnika, a wtedy kobiety wyszły z samochodu. Ku ich zdziwieniu, Vanya nie była sama. Właśnie stała przed sklepem wyrobów z drewna wraz z jakimś nieznanym mężczyzną. Wszyscy byli dość zdziwieniu na swój wzajemny widok.<br/>Nieznajomy, z którym rozmawiała ich siostra był odrobinę wyższy od Vanyi. Miał krótkie brązowe włosy, ciemne oczy i ubrany był w wygodne ubranie przykryte niezapiętą, zieloną kurtką. Wyglądał na dość przyjemnego w obyciu. <br/>Vanya niosła futerał na skrzypce, więc Violet stwierdziła, że może był to jej student i właśnie wracała z lekcji. A może Vanya miała ćwiczenia z orkiestrą. <br/><br/>    Numer Siedem nigdy nie miała mocy, dlatego musiała znaleźć sobie jakieś inne zajęcie, by chociaż trochę mieć przekonanie, że chociaż w czymś jest dobra. Pewnego razu zauważyła skrzypce Reginalda, który pozwolił jej ich używać. Od tamtego momentu, Violet zawsze słyszała, jak jej siostra grała pięknie na instrumencie w swoim pokoju. Do teraz wykorzystywała swój talent, aby zarabiać. Uczyła grać na skrzypcach i grała w orkiestrze jako drugie skrzypce, gdzieś zupełnie z tyłu. <br/><br/>    — Violet? Allison? Co wy tutaj robicie? — Popatrzyła się na siostry zaskoczona. <br/><br/>    — Hej — Allison uśmiechnęła się do niej, a Violet postawiła na krótkie machnięcie dłonią. <br/><br/>    Obie skupiły się jednak na nieznajomym, który stał pomiędzy nimi, co doprowadziło do dość dużej niezręczności. <br/><br/>    — A ten to kto? — Czarnowłosa bez ogródek wskazała opryskliwie głową na mężczyznę. <br/><br/>    — Leonard — Vanya od razu skierowała się do mężczyzny. — To moja siostra Violet, wybacz mi za nią. A ta tutaj to moja siostra Allison. <br/><br/>    Gdy Violet wpatrywała się w Leonarda, mogła przysiąc, że gdzieś go już widziała. Nie mogła sobie jednak przypomnieć kiedy. Nawet brzmiał znajomo. <br/>    Leonard też wpatrywał się w nią uważnie.<br/><br/>    — Chwila moment, ja cię znam — odezwał się.<br/><br/>    — No właśnie mam wrażenie, że ja ciebie też skądś...<br/><br/>    — Ty byłaś w tej Akademii coś tam, prawda? Dołączyłaś dość późno! — Uśmiechnął się przyjaźnie. Następnie skierował słowa do Allison. — Ty też tam w tym byłaś, prawda? I... Chwileczkę... Ty grałaś w tym takim filmie, nie pamiętam nazwy... Grałaś prawniczkę! Tą taką pewną siebie na wózku inwalidzkim! <br/><br/>    — Tak — zachichotała. — To byłam ja. <br/><br/>    Leonard zwrócił się do swojej towarzyszki.<br/><br/>    — Vanya, nie mówiłaś mi, że twoja siostra jest gwiazdą filmową. Wow! — roześmiał się. — Chwileczkę, a ty... Ty chyba nie byłaś w tym Umbrella coś, co?<br/><br/>    Wiadome było, że nie będzie on o tym wiedział. W końcu Reginald zawsze udawał przed publiką, jakby Numer Siedem nigdy nie istniała w The Umbrella Academy. <br/><br/>    — Nie — wymamrotała Vanya, uśmiechając się słabo. — Byłam takim... Piątym Beatelsem w rodzinie.<br/><br/>    — Nigdy nie lubiłem Beatlesów. Bardziej wolę Rolling Stones — odparł żartobliwie.<br/><br/>    Violet przewróciła oczami zirytowana. Leonard wydawał się w porządku, ale rozmowa była straszne irytująca i niezręczna, na dodatek reszta rodzeństwa już czekała. <br/><br/>    — Mamy zebranie rodzinne w domu — przerwała w samym środku rozmowy. — Zabierasz się z nami?<br/><br/>    Vanya popatrzyła na siostry dość sceptycznie. Nigdy nie była mile witana na grupowych spotkaniach, bo często odrzucano ją ze spotkań tak, jak robił to tata. W końcu nie miała mocy, nie była wyjątkowa.<br/><br/>    — Chcecie mnie tam? — Skrzypaczka uniosła brew. <br/><br/>    — Oczywiście, Vanya — odezwała się od razu Allison szczerze, która czuła się źle z tym, co powiedziała wcześniej siostrze. <br/><br/>    Mężczyzna niebędący częścią rodziny niezręcznie stał obok, próbując nie słuchać tego, o czym rozmawiały. Violet wciąż się w niego wpatrywała. Nie mógł po prostu wypaść jej z głowy. Cały czas była przekonana, że wygląda jej na kogoś znajomego, a jednocześnie dość innego. <br/><br/>    — Chodzi o mamę — dodała Allison. <br/><br/>    Vanya westchnęła, a następnie spojrzała na Leonarda.<br/><br/>    — Przepraszam, ja muszę już....<br/><br/>    — O nie, nie musisz przepraszać — Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się do niej łagodnie, dotykając lekko jej ramienia. — Pogadamy później przy obiedzie. Do zobaczenia. <br/><br/>    Numer Siedem pożegnała się z nim, a potem dość długo patrzyła, jak Leonard odchodzi z dłońmi w kieszeniach. <br/>    Allison i Violet wymieniły między sobą spojrzenia. W zachowaniu ich siostry było coś, czego dawno nie widziały. Wyglądało na to, że chyba się zakochała.<br/><br/>    — Kto to był? — zagaiła z uśmieszkiem Allison, jak to rodzeństwo, gdy dowiadywało się, że drugie może mieć drugą połówkę. <br/><br/>    — To... — Policzki Vanyi zrobiły się lekko czerwone. — To mój przyjaciel.<br/><br/>    — Przyjaciel? — prychnęła Violet. <br/><br/>    Vanya próbowała ukryć uśmiech oraz to, że jej policzki coraz wyraźniej zmieniały kolor. <br/><br/>    — Ja... To nie... Po prostu może wcale nie próbuję<em> odizolować się</em> od wszystkiego i wszystkich — zacytowała wcześniejsze słowa Allison, patrząc na nią znacząco.<br/><br/>    Na twarzy <em>Rumour </em>ponownie pojawiło się poczucie winy, które wcześniej widziane było w samochodzie. <br/><br/>    — Przepraszam, Vanya. Nie powinnam cię tak obrazić. Naprawdę przepraszam — westchnęła. Następnie spojrzała na Violet, a potem ponownie na Vanyę. — Przepraszam was obie. Staram się być dobrą siostrą, ale... Trochę mi nie wychodzi. <br/><br/>    — Wcale nie zauważyłyśmy — odparła ironicznie Numer Osiem.<br/><br/>    — Auć. Vanya, powiedz jak się serio czujesz — Allison popatrzyła na drobną kobietę przed nią. <br/><br/>    Numer Siedem uśmiechnęła się cwaniacko.<br/><br/>    — Może ci powiem.<br/><br/>    Obie się zaśmiały, a następnie podążyły do czekającego już na nie samochodu.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>◤◢◣◥◤ ◢◣◆◢◣◥◤◢◣◥</p><p>    Rodzeństwo Hargreeves zebrali się w salonie już kolejny raz. Znowu tuż przed kominkiem. To właśnie w tym miejscu trwały zebrania rodzinne i raczej w najbliższym czasie wcale nie zamierzali zmieniać lokacji. Nieobecny był jedynie Five, którego wciąż Violet nie widziała od momentu, gdy odjechał gdzieś taksówką. <br/>Tym razem w salonie stał mały telewizor, na którym grane było nagranie z kamer umieszczonych w całym domu. Okazało się, że udało się nagrać coś wspólnego ze śmiercią Reginalda - odkryła to Allison wraz, gdy przeglądała rodzinne kasety. <br/><br/>    Bracia i siostry oglądali w zdziwieniu, jak na nagraniu w dniu śmierci ich ojca, Reginald zaczął w pewnym sensie dusić się na łóżku, a Grace wpatrywała się w niego spokojnie. Kiedy przestał już się ruszać, mama usiadła obok miliardera robiąc coś przy mężczyźnie, po chwili wychodząc z pomieszczenia.<br/><br/>    — Naprawdę sądzicie, że mama mogła skrzywdzić tatę? — zapytała ostrożnie Numer Siedem, oglądając nagranie uważnie wraz z pozostałymi.<br/><br/>    — Długo nie było cię w domu, Vanya — odparł Luther, który jako najbardziej był przekonany, że to właśnie ich robotyczna rodzicielka za tym stała. — Może już nie znasz Grace. <br/><br/>    Violet obserwowała to wszystko, jednak coś w tej teorii Luthera nie pasowała. Pracowała dla FBI i wiedziała, że jego hipotezy nie miały sensu.<br/><br/>    — Jeżeli Grace go zatruła, to pokazałoby się to w raporcie koronera — stwierdziła. <br/><br/>    — Violet, nie potrzebuję raportu, aby powiedziano mi coś, co widzę na własne oczy. </p><p>    — Wyniki z pewnością się nie myliły.<br/><br/>    Wtedy Diego, który stał jak najbliżej ekranu szturchnął swojego brata w bok.<br/><br/>    — Chyba ten stan nieważkości w kosmosie pomieszał ci coś ze wzrokiem, bracie. — Numer Dwa kliknął przycisk na pilocie, cofając nagranie. Wskazał ekran palcem. — Popatrz bliżej. Na nagraniu tata ma na twarzy monokl... Mama wstaje i... Bum! Monokla nie ma.<br/><br/>    Rzeczywiście miał rację, tak właśnie było. Meksykańczyk wyłączył telewizor.<br/><br/>    — Ona nie zatruwała ojca, tylko zabierała monokl, by go wyczyścić — dokończył, odchodząc od ekranu i stojąc przy stole.<br/><br/>    — To gdzie on jest? — wymamrotał Luther zbity z tropu. — Przeszukałem dokładnie cały dom, włączając z jej rzeczami. Nie ma go przy sobie. <br/><br/>    Wyraz twarzy Diego był dość zagadkowy. Jakby było coś, co chciał opowiedzieć w tym momencie i musiał, chociaż miało to być dość problematyczne. Okazało się to prawdą przez to, co powiedział ostrożnie chwilę później. <br/><br/>    — To dlatego... Bo ja go zabrałem. Po pogrzebie.<br/><br/>    Wszyscy byli zszokowani tym, co wyznał brat. <br/><br/>    — Miałeś monokl przez cały ten czas przy sobie i nawet nam o tym nie wspomniałeś?! — uniosła się zezłoszczona Allison. — Diego, co do cholery!<br/><br/>    — Nie powiedziałeś nic, jak Luther oskarżał <em>nas</em>! Jego dzieci! — oburzona Violet, skrzyżowała ramiona w niezadowoleniu.<br/><br/>    Numer Jeden był wściekły. Wyciągnął natychmiastowo dłoń, patrząc na brata surowo, jak to na lidera przystało.<br/><br/>    — Oddaj ten monokl.<br/><br/>    — Wyrzuciłem go. <br/><br/>    — Że co?!<br/><br/>    Diego podszedł do brata bliżej, trzymając przy sobie swój nóż, który wcześniej ostrzył.<br/><br/>    — Wiedziałem, że jak znajdziesz go przy mamie, to ci odwali tak, jak odwala ci właśnie teraz. <br/><br/>    W tej chwili to wszystko miało sens. Numer Dwa był zbyt przywiązany do mamy i chciał ją bronić, dlatego schował monokl, nic o tym nie mówiąc. Chciał oczyścić Grace z zarzutów, pomimo że to nie ona zabiła Reginalda. <br/><br/>     — Diego, ty skurwysynie... — fuknął Luther z furią w oczach. — Ja cię...<br/><br/>     Mężczyźni przygotowani byli na kolejną walkę. Olbrzym już się napędzał, a <em>Kraken</em> odłożył nóż obok i zacisnął pięści, trzymając je z przodu. Jednak dom nie mógł znieść kolejnej walki braci.<br/>    Violet prędko stanęła pomiędzy nimi, powstrzymując ich przed ponownym natarciem na siebie. <br/><br/>    — Uspokójcie się, kurwa! — zawołała podirytowana tym wszystkim. Nie wiedzieli oni, że nadchodził koniec świata i były ważniejsze rzeczy, którymi trzeba się było martwić. — W ten sposób niczego nie załatwicie. Przestańcie się zachowywać jak małe dzieci.<br/><br/>    — Violet ma rację — wtrąciła Vanya. — Wiem, że tata był dość zagadkowy i nie lubił nam mówić o czymkolwiek, ale pamiętam o jednej rzeczy, którą napomknął.<br/><br/>    Rodzeństwo skierowało wzrok na siostrę z lekkim zainteresowaniem.<br/><br/>    — Według jego słów, mama została zaprojektowana do bycia stróżem całej rodziny Hargreeves, włączając w to niego, ale także do bycia obrońcą przed wszelkimi zagrożeniami — kontynuowała.<br/><br/>    — Co masz przez to na myśli? — Numer Trzy zmarszczyła brwi wyrażając zdezorientowanie.</p><p>    — Została zaprojektowana, żeby interweniować jeżeli któremuś z nas będzie działa się krzywda.<br/><br/>    Luther skrzywił się lekko. <br/><br/>    — Ale jeżeli jej program ostatnio szwankuje, to... — westchnął, trzymając się nerwowo za kark. Ciężko mu było to powiedzieć. — Musimy ją wyłączyć. <br/><br/>    Wszyscy popatrzyli zszokowani na lidera, nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, co powiedział. Przecież to była ich matka, nie mogli tego zrobić. Najbardziej jednak zareagował na to Diego, który od razu poderwał się w stronę brata pokryty złością i chęcią do walki o dobro mamy.<br/><br/>    — Nie, nie, nie, NIE! — wrzasnął pełen desperacji. — Ona nie jest jakimś odkurzaczem, którego możesz wrzucić sobie do szafy! Ona czuje, widziałem to! <br/><br/>    Numer Dwa był do niej najbardziej przywiązany. Odkąd Violet pamiętała, to właśnie do niej młodszy Diego uciekał, gdy miał jakiś problem emocjonalny. Mama przytulała go wtedy i od razu było mu lepiej. Pomogła mu także z jego dawnym problemem jąkania się, uczyła go jak może się tego pozbyć, a kiedy udawało mu się wypowiedzieć zdanie z idealną płynnością, jej oczy rozjaśniały się i można było odnieść wrażenie, jakby naprawdę szczerze się cieszyła tym i pękała z dumy, jak jej syn dobrze sobie radził. <br/>    Violet chciała wierzyć w prawdziwość uczuć Grace tak głęboko, jak jej brat. Jednak nie potrafiła. To prawda, wierzyła w jej niewinność - to nie mama zabiła ojca. Ale była sprzeczna co do tego, czy robot wykreował uczucia do swoich dzieci, czy nie. <br/>    Luther wciąż jednak miał podejrzenia co do Grace. <br/><br/>    — Diego, jak nasz ojciec umierał, ona po prostu stała i patrzyła! <br/><br/>    — Jestem za Lutherem — wtrąciła nagle Allison. — Powinniśmy ją wyłączyć.<br/><br/>    Numer Dwa popatrzył z nadzieją na Violet, czekając na jej opinię. <br/><br/>    — Ja za Diego. To nie była Grace, jestem tego pewna. Nie możemy jej wyłączyć — odparła.<br/><br/>    Wszyscy następnie zwrócili uwagę na Vanyę, która po tym, jak rodzeństwo na nią spojrzało od razu była zakłopotana, nie wiedząc co powiedzieć. <br/><br/>    — J-ja nie powinnam...<br/><br/>    — Prawda, ona nie powinna głosować — prychnął Diego.<br/><br/>    — Chciałam powiedzieć, że jestem za tobą.<br/><br/>   — ...No to powinna głosować. A ty, Klaus?<br/><br/>    Zapytał ćpuna, który tego dnia miał na sobie crop top z długim fioletowym szalem i czarnymi spodniami ze skóry. Opierał się o kolumnę tuż obok rodzeństwa, podjadając skradzione ze sklepu chipsy.<br/><br/>    — A co wy, nagle jesteście ciekawi co mam do powiedzenia? "Wyłaź z vana, Klaus", "Witaj ponownie w vanie, Klaus". <br/><br/>    — Co? Jaki van? <br/><br/>     — Rany, po prostu wybierz stronę — Luther przewrócił oczami zniecierpliwiony.<br/><br/>    — Jestem z Diego, bo <em>wal się! </em>I jeżeli Ben by tu był, to by się ze mną zgodził. <br/><br/>    — Więc jest cztery do dwóch — oznajmił zwycięsko Diego. <br/><br/>    — Jeszcze nie ma oficjalnego wyniku, bo nie ma z nami Five i Pogo — wtrąciła nagle Allison. — Cała rodzina musi zagłosować. Jesteśmy to sobie winni. <br/><br/>    — Dobra — zgodził się Luther.<br/><br/>    — Powinniśmy zaczekać — Czarnowłosa kobieta w białej koszuli zaproponowała.<br/><br/>    Jednak nigdy jej nie posłuchał i rodzeństwo od razu skierowało się do wyjścia z salonu. Tylko Violet, Vanya i dość przybity Diego zostali na miejscach. <br/>    Mężczyzna próbował powstrzymać łzy bezsilności, które zauważyła Numer Osiem. Kiedy dostrzegł jej spojrzenie, od razu odwrócił się w inną stronę. <br/>    Numer Siedem sięgnęła do kieszeni i wyciągnęła z niej tabletki na kojenie nerwów, które brała od małej. <br/>    Zapadła całkowita cisza, a rodzeństwo nie wiedziało, że całej rozmowie przysłuchiwała się Grace z pustym spojrzeniem na twarzy.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>◤◢◣◥◤ ◢◣◆◢◣◥◤◢◣◥</p><p>    Nadszedł późny wieczór. Na niebie pojawił się księżyc, a rodzeństwo niecierpliwie czekało na Five, który jeszcze nie wrócił do Akademii. Każdy spędzał czas w innym pomieszczeniu: Allison siedziała gdzieś na daszku i paliła papierosa, Luther w pokoju do monitoringu oglądał kasety w razie czego, jeżeli coś o ominęli, Klaus brał kąpiel w jednej z łazienek słuchając "<em>Sinnermana</em>", a Diego właśnie wrócił ze spaceru po dziedzińcu z Grace.</p><p>    Violet nie mogła się na niczym skupić. Chodziła po dużym, ciemnym budynku słuchając "Waiting For The World To End" Mother Mother i wspominając czasy, które były, a nigdy już nie wrócą, a także te, które nigdy nie będą mogły się pojawić, jeżeli koniec świata się wydarzy. <br/>Była zła na Five, że powiedział jej o nadchodzącej apokalipsie i zniknął bez słowa robiąc swoje rzeczy, nawet nie mówiąc jak pomóc w zatrzymaniu tego. Teraz wciąż ogarniał ją strach oraz bezsilność. Lepiej jest, gdy nie zna się daty swojej śmierci.<br/><br/><em>"Ya I'm just waiting for the end of the world<br/></em><em>End of the whole wide world..."</em></p><p>    Atmosfera spokojnej muzyki została przerwana niespodziewanie głośnymi hukami, które rozległy się na parterze. Violet szybko wyciągnęła słuchawki, a następnie rzuciła telefon na fotel. Stała przez chwilę w miejscu zdezorientowana, jednak podskoczyła w miejscu, gdy rozległ się kolejny hałas, tym razem bliżej schodów. To były pociski. Ktoś strzelał w domu.<br/>    Numer Osiem z coraz szybciej bijącym sercem prędko wybiegła z korytarza i skierowała się drugimi schodami, aby zorientować się, gdzie jest reszta członków jej rodziny oraz by ustalić, kim byli intruzi i czego chcieli.</p><p>    Wtedy na końcu korytarza zobaczyła sylwetkę osoby w masce przedstawiającej głowę psa z uszami. Kiedy intruz się odwrócił, przez klatkę piersiową można było dostrzec, że była to kobieta. W dłoni trzymała karabin, który nagle wystrzelił szereg pocisków w jej stronę. Czarnowłosa w ostatniej chwili wysunęła dłonie przed siebie, a wtedy cień na ścianie skleił się w ciemną masę, tworząc pewnego rodzaju tarczę, przez którą nie chciały przelecieć kule.<br/>    Kiedy zamaskowana kobieta zaczęła przeładowywać magazynek, Violet prędko do niej podbiegła i użyła cienia, aby uformować linę z czarnej mazi, którą od tyłu zawiązała wokół szyi asasynki. Z jej dłoni wypadł karabin. Numer Osiem z całej siły wypchnęła kobietę w ścianę i już chciała usztywnić jej dłonie, gdy nagle atakująca uderzyła Violet w szczękę, odpychając się od niej. <em>Nightfall </em>upadła na podłogę, czując bolesny cios. Zanim się jednak podniosła, kobieta z maską psa podniosła swój karabin.<br/><br/>    — Przybyliśmy tu po Five. Dajcie nam go i wyjdziemy — powiedziała. <br/><br/>    — Po moim trupie, koleżanko.<br/><br/>    — Skoro nalegasz.<br/><br/>    Zanim wróg zdążył nacisnąć spust, niespodziewanie rozległ się szybki świst, a lufa została zatkana przez idealnie rzucony nóż.<br/>Numer Dwa wybiegł z bocznego korytarza, obrócił rękę nieznanej kobiecie i zaczął posyłać jej uderzenia w brzuch, przez co zgięła się w pół, a wtedy kopnął ją z półobrotu. <br/>    Gdy Violet się podnosiła, a Diego walczył za nią z nieznajomą - odwróciła głowę, by zobaczyć czy ktoś nie idzie i nagle zobaczyła przed twarzą pięść nieznajomego, dwumetrowego mężczyzny w masce niebieskiego misia, która szybowała wprost na nią. Zrobiła prędki unik, obróciła się całym ciałem i uderzyła mężczyznę w żebra łokciem. Nie był to jednak bolesny cios dla potężnego mężczyzny. Chwycił ją za gardło, a wtedy rzucił nią o ścianę i już nacisnął za spust, gdy Violet zrobiła ponowną tarczę, która ochroniła ją i jej brata przed szeregiem pocisków. <br/><br/>    — Szybko, uciekaj! — wrzasnęła czarnowłosa wiedząc, że cień nie utrzyma tego długo.<br/><br/>    Zostawiła tarczę w powietrzu, a wtedy rzuciła się z Diego przez korytarz, skręcając i wybiegając do salonu, gdzie rzucili się za sofę.<br/><br/>    — Kim oni do cholery są?! — zapytała roztrzęsiona.<br/><br/>    — Nie mam pojęcia! — odparł spocony Diego, zerkając w stronę korytarza. — Uwaga, idą... <br/><br/>    Potężny mężczyzna i nieznajoma czarnoskóra kobieta (oboje w garniturach oraz maskach) stanęli na środku pomieszczenia z naładowanymi karabinami, rozglądając się w poszukiwaniu dwójki zbiegów z akcji. <br/>Brat i siostra wymienili między sobą spojrzenia. Wyszło z tego to, że Violet pójdzie w prawą stronę, a Diego w lewą. <br/>    Numer Osiem wtopiła się więc z cieniem, przechodząc dookoła pomieszczenia w gotowości, aby zaskoczyć wrogów od tyłu, lecz ciężej było z Diego, który musiał jakoś sam sobie poradzić. Skierował się w lewo ostrożnie, powoli idąc na czworaka obok stolika, gdy nagle uzbrojona kobieta zobaczyła go i zaczęła strzelać w tamtym kierunku. Nie miał jak uciekać. Violet zobaczyła, jak za asasynami skradają się Luther i Allison. Idealnie. <br/><br/>    Numer Jeden naskoczył nagle na potężnego asasyna, swoją masywną siłą chwytając go i wyrzucając na drugi koniec korytarza, idąc się z nim rozprawić. Allison tymczasem już miała zaatakować kobietę, gdy ta się zorientowała i obie zaczęły wymieniać między sobą uderzenia. Wtedy Violet wybiegła z cienia za zamaskowaną psiną dłonią narzucając na nią "mgiełkę" cienia, przez co wróg niczego nie mógł zobaczyć. To wykorzystała Allison, która od razu uderzyła ją w twarz i kopnęła w żebra. Podszedł do niej Luther, który pomógł siostrom wywalić asasynkę na korytarz. <br/>    Diego w końcu wybiegł zza sofy i trójka rodzeństwa stanęła obok siebie na kilkusekundową naradę, zanim wrogowie się otrzepią z prawie zniszczonej ściany, w którą wlecieli.<br/><br/>    — Nie ma za co — wydyszał Luther do Diego.<br/><br/>    — Radziłem sobie! <br/><br/>    — Tak, właśnie widzę.<br/><br/>    Violet poprawiła swoją szarą bluzę i popatrzyła na braci z irytacją. <br/><br/>    — Możecie chociaż w takiej sytuacji się nie...<br/><br/>    Nie dokończyła, bo kolejny ostrzał karabinu został skierowany w ich stronę. <br/><br/>    — Szybko, wynośmy się stąd! — Luther zawołał, pociągając obie siostry na północny korytarz. <br/><br/>    Wybiegli z salonu, który był jasny od wciąż strzelających pocisków. Jednemu z asasynów zgubiła się broń, dlatego po ostrzale upewniając się, że nikogo nie ma, zajrzał do skrzynki ozdobnej rodziny Hargreeves i wyjął z niej średniowieczną żelazną broń z wiszącą stalową kulą zawierającą kolce. <br/>    Kiedy rodzeństwo biegło w kierunku ogrodu, nagle usłyszało głos Vanyi.<br/>Szła do salonu, w którym byli wrogowie. <br/><br/>    — Halo? Jesteście tutaj? <br/><br/>    Zanim zdążyli przybiec, zamaskowany mężczyzna zamachnął się bronią i uderzył Vanyę w głowę, przez co ta poleciała na stół na wpół przytomna. Zaatakowanie bezbronnej siostry bez mocy sprawiło, że Diego, Violet, Luther i Allison byli wściekli.<br/><br/>    — Hej, dupku! — wrzasnął Luther, stojąc na środku korytarza z oczekiwaniem, aż mężczyzna do niego podejdzie.<br/><br/>    Tak jak przewidywał, asasyn zaczął prędko iść w jego kierunku zamachując się kulą na łańcuchu. Numer Jeden z łatwością zatrzymał jego rękę, a wtedy na siłę wyciągnął jego średniowieczną broń z dłoni. <br/>    Oboje zaczęli walczyć.<br/><br/>    Tymczasem Violet podbiegła prędko do Vanyi, która właśnie się wybudzała.<br/><br/>    — Wszystko okej?! — zapytała i pomogła jej wstać. — Musisz stąd uciekać! TERAZ!<br/><br/>    Nie czekając na odpowiedź siostry, skieorwała się do jadalni w piwnicy, do której wbiegły goniące się nawzajem kobiety. Kiedy trafiła do pomieszczenia, Allison leżała z krwawiącą wargą na podłodze, a Diego walczył wręcz z zamaskowaną kobietą, która zamiast karabinu walczyła z nim połamanym na dwie części kijem od stołu bilardowego. <br/><br/>    — Allison, użyj na niej swojej mocy — zaproponowała Violet, która pomogła wstać drugiej siostrze. <br/><br/>    — Nie muszę — warknęła, ocierając krew. — Bo ta suka właśnie mnie wkurwiła.<br/><br/>    Trzech na jedną, to mogło pójść łatwo. <em>Rumour</em> krzyknęła wściekła, rzucając się na asasynkę. Walczyły obie między sobą używając różnych taktyk walki, jednak ich siostra wylądowała ponownie na ziemi. Wtedy wtrącił się też Diego, który zaczął stosować swoich własnych ruchów. Zamaskowana kobieta kopnęła go w dal aż do stolika z piłkarzykami. Diego chwycił jedną ze srebrnych rurek z doczepionymi niebieskimi graczami, a następnie zaczął uderzać ją z dwóch stron. Numer Osiem jako jedyna nie umiała dobrze się bić wręcz, ale za to posiadała moc. <br/><br/>    Violet wyłączyła światło i zapadł mrok. Diego i asasynka wciąż siebie atakowali. Wtedy <em>Nightfall</em> wtrąciła się do walki, w której była niezauważona - zmanipulowała cieniem, który pod postacią czarnej masy zatrzymał ruchy kobiety. Uniosła się ona w powietrze i Violet z całej siły rzuciła nią na drugą stronę pomieszczenia. Zamaskowana asasynka jęknęła, jednak po chwili podniosła się, zapalając światło, gdyż była tuż obok włącznika i z całej siły uderzyła czarnowłosą kijem. Numer Osiem upadła uderzając głową o róg stolika do billboarda. Przez chwilę zrobiło jej się ciemno przed oczami i mocno zabolała ją głowa. Usłyszała, jak Allison ponownie zaatakowała asasynkę wraz z Diego. <br/>    Kiedy w końcu pomimo bólu udało jej się otworzyć oczy, zobaczyła jak jej brat i siostra biją się z wrogiem. Nagle jednak kobieta w masce zaczęła uciekać z pomieszczenia, nie mogąc znieść tego, że było ich więcej. Violet podniosła się i stanęła obok rodzeństwa.<br/><br/>    — Dorwij ją, Diego — zachęciła Allison, podając bratu jego nóż.<br/><br/>    Mężczyzna z przyjemnością chwycił to, co było do niego należne. Rzucił nim, a broń wbiła się prosto w udo uciekającej. Usłyszeli, jak kobieta jęknęła w bólu, jednak podniosła się i uciekła. <br/><br/>    — Chodźcie.<br/><br/>    Rodzeństwo pobiegło za nią do góry, jednak nie mogli jej namierzyć. Wspólnie skierowali się za to w stronę hałasu, gdzie dwóch potężnych mężczyzn miało walkę wręcz. Kiedy dotarli do salonu, właśnie byli świadkami jak Luther zostaje rzucany przez mężczyznę. Ich brat wylądował z głośnym hukiem na podłogę. Zamaskowany asasyn z maską misia odbiegł szybko, szukając swojej partnerki. <br/>    Diego, Allison i Violet podbiegli do brata, pomagając mu się podnieść.<br/><br/>    — O koleś, ile ty ważysz. Musisz trochę odpuścić z fast foodem — skomentował Diego, gdy podciągał go na górę.<br/><br/>    Kiedy Numer Jeden już stał na nogach, razem rozejrzeli się po pustym salonie.<br/><br/>    — A oni gdzie? <br/><br/>    Luther uzyskał odpowiedź. Usłyszeli nagle świst z balkonu, a kiedy spojrzeli na górę ujrzeli zamaskowaną kobietę. Podeszła ona do dźwigni i pociągnęła ją, następnie wraz ze swoim partnerem uciekając z Akademii przez okno. To właśnie wtedy wszyscy zorientowali się, że stoją pod ogromnym stalowym żyrandolem, a dźwignia... Odłączała żyrandol od sufitu.<br/><br/>    — Odsunąć się! — wrzasnął Luther, chwytając rodzeństwo i odrzucając ich z całej siły.<br/><br/>    Diego, Allison oraz Violet polecieli na drugi koniec pomieszczenia. Kiedy się podnieśli, zobaczyli jak ciężki żyrandol z głośnym hukiem spada na ich brata.<br/><br/>    — Luther! — Trójka rodzeństwa zawołała z przejęciem. <br/><br/>    Mężczyzna został przygnieciony. I chociaż wydawać by się mogło, że było źle...<br/>Numer Jeden jęknął cicho, jednak to nie wszystko. Zacisnął zęby, a wtedy zszokował ich wszystkich - zaczął podnosić się z podłogi wraz z ciężkim żyrandolem na plecach, który ważył z pewnością bardzo dużo. Kurtka, którą cały czas od początku miał na sobie nagle zaczęła się drzeć. To był ten moment, kiedy to rodzeństwo Hargreeves zobaczyło to, co się pod nią kryło.<br/><br/>    Luther był nie tylko dobrze zbudowany. Jego masywnie umięśniona klatka piersiowa była pokryta w gęstych ciemnych włosach, tak samo jak ręce. Za rękawiczkami kryły się... Szympansie łapska. On był na wpół bardzo potężnym szympansem. <br/><br/>    Rodzeństwo wpatrywało się w niego dogłębnie zszokowani. <br/><br/>    Numer Jeden spojrzał na miny swoich braci i sióstr. Nie mógł znieść ich spojrzeń. Wiedział, że asasyni uciekli, więc sprawa była w połowie załatwiona. <br/>    Zawstydzony, jednakże wciąż zszokowany tym, co się tej nocy zadziało opuścił salon, zamykając się u siebie w pokoju. <br/><br/>    — O cholera... — wyszeptała Violet.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>◤◢◣◥◤ ◢◣◆◢◣◥◤◢◣◥</p><p><br/>    Siostry siedziały w salonie myśląc o tym, co stało się pół godziny temu. Wszystko pokryte było w szkle, sofa była cała podziurawiona przez pociski. Najpierw ta walka z tymi nieznajomymi, potem Luther... <br/>    Z obrażeniami nie było tak źle. Wszyscy podostawali w głowy oraz w niektórych miejscach mieli rozcięcia gdzieś na twarzy, ale pomimo tego żaden z nich nie umarł, więc to liczyło się najbardziej. <br/><br/>    — Wiedziałaś o... O Lutherze? — Vanya spojrzała na Allison.<br/><br/>    W trójkę siedziały obok siebie, oglądając swoje rany.<br/><br/>    — Nie — westchnęła w odpowiedzi.<br/><br/>    — Najwyraźniej nikt nie wiedział... — dodała Violet, trzymając się za bok swojej głowy, po której spływała krew. — Na pewno nic ci nie jest, Vanya?<br/><br/>    — Nie... Tylko lekko boli mnie głowa. <br/><br/>    Do pomieszczenia wrócił nabuzowany adrenaliną i stresem Diego, który poszedł upewnić się, że asasynów już z pewnością nie było na posesji. Zaczął krążyć w tą i z powrotem koło kanapy.<br/>    Allison popatrzyła na brata, mrużąc brwi.<br/><br/>    — Diego? Wszystko dobrze...? <br/><br/>    Wściekły meksykańczyk zatrzymał się, a następnie spojrzał na siostry. Swoją uwagę przykuł jednak na Vanyi.<br/><br/>    — Co ona tu jeszcze robi? — Wskazał na nią czubkiem zakrwawionego noża. <br/><br/>    — Ja... Próbuję pomóc — odparła cicho Numer Siedem.<br/><br/>    — NIE, VANYA! MOGŁAŚ UMRZEĆ! — wrzasnął gwałtownie Diego poruszony emocjami. — Albo przez ciebie mógł umrzeć ktoś inny. — Następnie skierował słowa o Vanyi do Allison. — Ona jest dla nas ciężarem. <br/><br/>    Nastąpiła chwilowa cisza, bo nikt nie wiedział co na to odpowiedzieć. Siostry miały świadomość, że osoba bez mocy była w rodzinie kimś, kto był łatwy do zabicia. Diego miał rację, jednak ani <em>Rumour</em>, ani <em>Nightfall</em> nie wiedziały jak to powiedzieć Vanyi. <br/><br/>    — Diego... — Allison westchnęła głęboko, próbując jakoś ułagodzić słowa brata, który właśnie usiadł na fotelu nerwowo. — Diego próbuje przez to powiedzieć, że takie wydarzenia są niezwykle niebezpieczne. A ty jesteś po prostu...<br/><br/>    — Zwykła — dokończyła Violet bez ogródek. <br/><br/>     Nie było to dla Vanyi czymś przyjemnym do usłyszenia. Od zawsze była właśnie przez to odrzucana od rodziny.<br/>    Podniosła się z sofy, a następnie skierowała się w stronę drzwi wyjściowych. <br/><br/>    — Vanya, czekaj! — Numer Trzy chciała biec za nią, jednak nie zdążyła.<br/><br/>    — Niech idzie — wymamrotał Diego. — Tak będzie lepiej.</p><p>    Noc rozpoczęła się zaszywaniem ran, sprzątaniem zniszczonego pomieszczenia oraz próbą przyjęcia sobie do wiadomości to, co tego dnia zaszło. <br/><br/>    Rodzeństwo nie zwróciło niestety uwagi na to, że w domu był także Klaus podczas ataku. Tylko że gdy oni walczyli, on słuchał muzyki na słuchawkach i brał kąpiel.<br/>Nie usłyszał więc, jak trwała walka. Piosenka była głośna.<br/>   A kiedy asasyni ujrzeli, jak ćpun tańczy sobie w szlafroku bezbronny, postanowili wykorzystać okazję. <br/>    Pochwycili go, związali, a następnie wrzucili do bagażnika ich samochodu.</p><p>    Klaus został porwany. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. ROZDZIAŁ 5: MAN ON THE MOON</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rodzeństwo prowadzi rozmowę przy stole.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   Piętnastoletnia Violet Hargreeves biegła najszybciej jak potrafiła, a chłodny jesienny wiatr dmuchał jej w twarz, jakby utrudniając w ucieczce. Było ciemno, księżyc dawno już świecił na niebie, a pozostali członkowie rodziny już spali. No, nie wszyscy. Miała tylko nadzieję, że nikt nie zdoła jej złapać. Co prawda nie myślała na chwilę o tym, jakie będą konsekwencje tego wszystkiego, ale ona po prostu... Nie chciała się posłuchać chociaż raz. <br/>    Biegła wzdłuż ulicy, na której stała The Umbrella Academy, po chwili jednak skręcając szybko w boczną stronę. Jeżeli jej się uda, rodzeństwo będzie ją podziwiało. Wszyscy z wyjątkiem Luthera, który jako lider najbardziej słuchał się ojca, a każda niesubordynacja była dla niego ukazaniem braku szacunku do mężczyzny, który ich adoptował. <br/>    Ale dziewczyna nigdy nie lubiła starca i była stuprocentowo pewna, że nigdy ponownie nie zyska dla niego szacunku, nawet jak w przyszłości umrze, a ona będzie musiała uczestniczyć w ceremonii jego pogrzebu. <br/><br/>    Jednak wspomnienie nie poszło tak, jak to Violet zapamiętała. Nie uciekła dalej, nie spędziła całej nocy chodząc po różnego rodzaju sklepach i miejscach, robiąc co jej się podobało. Nie zakończyła się tym, że potem ojciec za karę zamknął ją w ciemnym pokoju na dwa dni i nie wypuszczał, jedynie pozwalając jej chodzić do łazienki. <br/>    Tym razem, Reginald Hargreeves pojawił się całkowicie znikąd, łapiąc ją swoimi kościstymi palcami za kołnierz jej mundurka, jednocześnie ją zatrzymując.<br/><br/>    — O kurwa... — wyszeptała.<br/><br/>    Puścił ją. Gdy odwróciła się do niego, aby się z nim zmierzyć, ubrany był cały na czarno. W coś, czego nigdy nie nosił. Te ubrania nie były do niego ani trochę podobne.<br/>Zorientowała się też, że nie wyglądała jak piętnastolatka. Teraz była taka, jak w przyszłości. Zmęczone oczy, czarne włosy, sprane ubrania - była trzydziestoletnią wersją siebie. Taką, która musiała chodzić do pracy, męczyć się o zarobki i martwić się tym, że za parę dni ma nastąpić apokalipsa. <br/><br/>    — Numer Osiem! — uniósł się Reginald swoim zwyczajnym, chłodnym głosem. — Jakiego słownictwa ty używasz! Tyle razy powtarzałem, że jesteś kobietą i nie wypada ci używać takich słów!<br/><br/>    — A zamknij się, ty stary dziadzie — Violet przewróciła oczami zirytowana. <br/><br/>    Zawsze irytowało ją to, że ona i jej siostry miały o wiele mniej swobody niż jej bracia tylko i wyłącznie dlatego, iż były płci przeciwnej. A miliarder był staroświecki.<br/>    W jego dłoni zmaterializowała się drewniana linijka, którą uderzył kobietę po głowie.<br/><br/>    — Au! <br/><br/>    — Trochę szacunku dla tego, kto cię adoptował, młoda panno. A teraz posłuchaj mnie uważnie, bo powiem to tylko raz.<br/><br/>    Czarnowłosa popatrzyła na niego zaciekawiona, trąc głowę. Wtedy przypomniało jej się, że przecież jej ojciec nie żyje. <br/><br/>    — Czemu ja cię widzę? Widzenie duchów i rozmowa z nimi to działka Klausa. <br/><br/>    — Skup się, Numer Osiem! Nie jestem żadnym duchem, jestem twoim umysłem. Przypominam ci coś, o czym już dawno zapomniałaś. Za życia powtarzałem ci ciągle, że wraz z Klausem nie wykorzystaliście w pełni swojego potencjału. Chcę, abyś to wypróbowała. Może to pomóc w powstrzymaniu apokalipsy.<br/><br/>    Violet nie miała pojęcia, o co chodziło starszemu mężczyźnie.<br/><br/>    — Że niby co? — prychnęła. <br/><br/>    — Połącz się z wymiarem cieni w jedno. Odkryjesz w sobie zdolności, o których nie miałaś pojęcia. <br/><br/>    — Jak? <br/><br/>    — Przestań omijać ciemność, tylko się w nią wtop.<br/><br/>   Wtopić się w ciemność? Te słowa nie miały dla niej żadnego sensu. Znała już metodę kamuflowania się w cieniu, ale to, o czym mówił było zdecydowanie czymś innym.<br/>    Obudziła się w swoim łóżku, a wydarzenia z poprzedniej nocy prędko do niej wróciły - Luther jest w połowie szympansem, jacyś asasyni szukający Five prawie ich pozabijali. <br/>Spotkanie z ojcem było jedynie bardzo dziwacznym snem... A przynajmniej właśnie to próbowała sobie wmówić.<br/><br/></p><p>    Parę minut później zeszła do kuchni, aby zrobić sobie kawę. Spotkała tam rodzeństwo, które w milczeniu wpatrywało się w trochę zażenowanego Luthera. Wyglądało na to, że ona jako ostatnia wstała. Ich bracia i siostra musieli nie spać od co najmniej pół godziny. <br/>Ziewnęła, podchodząc do ekspresu do kawy ze swoim umytym kubkiem. Wcisnęła naczynie w specjalne miejsce, a następnie nacisnęła przycisk, a gorąca kawa zaczęła się sama nalewać. <br/>    Cisza była nie do zniesienia. Na dodatek oprócz Five kogoś brakowało. Klausa. Pewnie znowu poszedł się gdzieś naćpać i leżał na jakiejś uliczce, pomyślała. Odsunęła sobie jedno krzesło, a następnie usiadła obok Diego, z hukiem kładąc kubek na powierzchnię stołu. </p><p>    — Dzień dobry, rodzeństwo. O czym gadacie? — zapytała, biorąc łyk napoju. Zazwyczaj nie lubiła uczestniczyć w grupowych rozmowach, ale tym razem postanowiła trochę porozmawiać przez to, co się wczoraj wydarzyło. <br/><br/>    Nikt niczego nie powiedział. Wszyscy wpatrywali się w Luthera, który po chwili westchnął głośno, krzyżując swoje potężne małpie ramiona schowane pod kurtką.<br/><br/>    — Dobra — pozbierał się oficjalnie, przybierając przy stole pozę lidera. — Chcecie się dowiedzieć czegoś na temat mojej formy, to wam powiem, bo nie mogę znieść tego jak na mnie patrzycie.<br/><br/>    — Czekaj, zanim zaczniesz — przerwał mu Diego. — Mam ważne pytanie.<br/><br/>    — Tak?<br/><br/>    — Czy jak oglądasz programy o małpach na Discovery Channel, to cię to podnieca?<br/><br/>    Diego parsknął śmiechem. I ku zdziwieniu innych, Violet roześmiała się z tego wraz z nim. Co było rzadkie, bo zazwyczaj ona wcale się nie śmiała. <br/><br/>    — Violet, serio? Ty też? — wymamrotała rozczarowana Allison. — To nie jest śmieszne, dupki.<br/><br/>    — W końcu ktoś w tym domu ma dobre poczucie humoru — Meksykańczyk z dumą poklepał Numer Osiem po głowie, na co ta syknęła niczym kot, który dotknął wody. — Może pewnego dnia uznam cię w końcu za siostrę. <br/><br/>    Luther podniósł się z krzesła gotowy, aby wyjść, jednak Allison prędko chwyciła go za dłoń i popatrzyła na niego uspokajająco. Numer Jeden zmiękł, siadając z powrotem. <br/><br/>    — Wiecie co, możecie stroić sobie głupie żarciki. Nie obchodzi mnie to.<br/><br/>    — Opowiedz nam dokładnie co się stało — Rumour uśmiechnęła się do niego ze współczuciem. — Będzie ci lżej, a może im nie będzie już do śmiechu.<br/><br/>    Dwumetrowy mężczyzna westchnął, a wtedy chrząknął i zaczął mówić to, czego nigdy wcześniej nie powiedział innym:<br/><br/>    — Jak dobrze wiecie, gdy wszyscy po osiągnięciu pełnoletności wynieśliście się z Akademii, ja zostałem. Byłem jedyny. Wiernym Numerem Jeden. Na misje chodziłem sam. Pięć lat temu ojciec wezwał mnie do swojego gabinetu i powiedział, że nieznana chemiczna substancja trafiła w ręce niebezpiecznych kryminalistów. Moim zadaniem było powstrzymanie ich... Ale... Misja potoczyła się źle, bo pracowałem sam. Nastąpił wybuch, którego dalej nie pamiętam. Obudziłem się sam w pokoju, z powrotem w Akademii. Tylko że gdy się sobie spojrzałem, dotarło do mnie to, jak wyglądam. Pogo wyjaśnił mi, że tata uratował mi życie. Gdyby nie wstrzyknąłby mi substancji opartej w połowie na małpim DNA, teraz byłbym martwy. Uratował mi życie. <br/><br/>    Rodzeństwo z pewnym brakiem osób słuchało uważnie tego, co miał do powiedzenia ich brat, który pełnił rolę lidera. Luther był na tyle szczęściarzem, że od zawsze był ulubieńcem Reginalda. Co prawda miliarder nie traktował go w żaden sposób lepiej, ale wiele razy powtarzał swoim dzieciom prosto w twarz, że najbardziej lubi Numer Jeden tak samo, jak mówił im w twarz, że w Vanyi nie ma nic specjalnego, że Violet nie jest praktycznie częścią tej rodziny a dodatkiem, że śmierć Bena nie była wielką stratą, a Diego był nieokrzesanym dzieciuchem, który zbyt kieruje się emocjami, dlatego nie przyznając mu roli lidera. <br/>    W głowie Hargreevesów zatliła się wspólna myśl, że może Reginald mógł znaleźć jakieś inne serum, które pomogłoby ich bratu go uleczyć bez efektu ubocznego, jakim była przemiana w połowicznego szympansa. Nikt jednak nie powiedział tego na głos. Może i lubili sobie dogryzać, a Diego był wiecznie zazdrosny o to, że to on nigdy nie został liderem, ale mieli też granice.<br/><br/>    — To okropne, Luther — powiedziała ze współczuciem Allison, wciąż trzymając brata za jego wielkie ramię, aby czuł się trochę lepiej.<br/><br/>    — Zdążyłem się do tego przyzwyczaić, zresztą... Na księżycu i tak nikogo nie spotkałem, więc nie musiałem się tam wstydzić mojego wyglądu.<br/><br/>    — Jak chcesz możesz tam wrócić — prychnął Diego.<br/><br/>    Violet wzięła duży łyk kawy, czując jak gorzki napój spływa jej przez przełyk. Skrzywiła się lekko, spoglądając w milczeniu na rodzeństwo. Chciała im powiedzieć o nadchodzącej apokalipsie i o tym, że w tym momencie powinni wspólnie obmyślać plan jak to powstrzymać, ale nie mogła. Nie mogła im o tym powiedzieć. <br/><br/>    — Nie, wolałbym nie — odparł oschle Luther. — Wystarczy, że spędziłem tam cztery lata. Należy mi się szacunek, Diego. Jestem liderem. Harowałem jak wół, upewniając się, żeby mieszkańcy miasta czuli się bezpiecznie. A ty? Ty po skończeniu siedemnastu lat wykurzyłeś z domu. <br/><br/>    Numer Dwa roześmiał się sarkastycznie, lekko zaciskając pięść. <br/><br/>    — Wyprowadziłem się od tego skurwiela, bo tak robią nastolatkowie po osiągnięciu pełnoletności. Usamodzielniają się i wyprowadzają, a nie siedzą w rodzinnym domu do trzydziestki. Problemem nie jest to, że uciekłem. Problemem jest to, że ty zostałeś. <br/><br/>    — Zamykasz się kiedyś?<br/><br/>    — Byłeś kiedykolwiek z jakąś dziewczyną? Chociażby na jedną noc?<br/><br/>    — ...To nie twój interes. <br/><br/>    Wiadome było, że Luther i dziewczyny było jednym wielkim nie. Wiadome też było, że z pewnością z żadną nie spał, co Diego lubił bratu przypominać, gdy chciał urazić jego męską godność i udowodnić, że Numer Jeden był w pewnym sensie "przegrywem". <br/>    Violet popatrzyła na puste miejsca przy stole, myśląc o tym, jak bardzo temat o przygodach (a raczej ich brak) Luthera z kobietami rozśmieszyłby Klausa.<br/><br/>    — A tak w ogóle to wie ktoś gdzie jest Klaus i Five? — zapytała przerywając powoli rozpoczynającą się kłótnie między braćmi.<br/><br/>    — Nie mam pojęcia. Klaus pewnie poszedł się naćpać, biedak.<br/><br/>    — Też tak myślałam.<br/><br/>    — Są dorośli, mają własne życia — machnął dłonią Diego. — No... Co prawda Five ma ponownie trzynaście, ale w środku jest gburowatym, pięćdziesięcioletnim dziadem.<br/><br/>    — Nikt nie wie o tym, że jest podróżnikiem z przyszłości, więc tak czy siak, powinniśmy uważać na to, co robi — poprawił go Luther. <br/><br/>    A robił wiele, tylko że siostra nie mogła im tego wyjawić.<br/><br/>    — Skoro już rozmawiamy o nieobecnych członkach rodziny... To chciałam porozmawiać o Vanyi — wtrąciła nagle Allison, wpatrując się w swoje złączone dłonie ułożone na stole. — I nie chodzi mi o wczoraj, chodzi mi o jej nowego chłopaka, Leonarda. <br/><br/>    — Naprawdę nie powinnaś tego mówić przy wszystkich, to jej prywatna sprawa z kim się umawia — Violet westchnęła głośno, lekko podirytowana. Ale jak zawsze, kobieta, której moc bazowała się na mówieniu słów, nie potrafiąc trzymać języka za zębami.<br/><br/>    — Ta, jakoś nie chcę tego słuchać — mruknął Diego. — Wciąż nie obmówiliśmy tego, co działo się wczoraj. Musimy dowiedzieć się, co to za skurwysyni próbowali nas wczoraj zabić. <br/><br/>    — Zgadzam się z Diego, o dziwo. Ta dwójka nienormalnych facetów może być teraz wszędzie i na dodatek chcieli coś od Five — Luther potaknął głową.<br/><br/>    — Jeden z tych "facetów" był kobietą, nasz najdroższy liderze — odparł Numer Dwa sarkastycznie. — Więc przestań być takim seksistą. <br/><br/>    — Skoro już się tutaj prawie wszyscy zebraliśmy, to równie dobrze możemy od razu obmówić parę rzeczy. Violet, przecież zauważyłaś, że coś nie jest z nim w porządku — stwierdziła z powagą Rumour.<br/><br/>    — Nie bardzo — Czarnowłosa uniosła brew sceptycznie. — Ale mam wrażenie, że go skądś znam. <br/><br/>    — Ma w sobie takie typowe spojrzenie, które widziałam u każdego mojego byłego partnera. Wydaje się... dziwakiem. I to nie takim, co jest po prostu introwertyczny. Chodzi mi o taki typ dziwaka, co mógłby być jakimś zboczeńcem albo stalkerem. Rozmawiałam z Vanyą przed napadem i mówiła mi, że zna go zaledwie od kilku dni, a już umawiają się na kolacje i okazało się, że miał jej klucze od mieszkania! Powiedziała co prawda, że to dlatego, bo zostawił dla niej prezent w postaci kwiatów, ale... On mógł w tym mieszkaniu zrobić wszystko. Poszperać w jej ubraniach, ukraść bieliznę, nie wiem. <br/><br/>    — Zaraz obrzydzisz mi kawę, Allison — Violet skrzywiła się, wpatrując się w biały kubek z parasolką stojący przed nią.<br/><br/>    Wysunęła się ręka i po chwili kawy nie było. Diego wziął kubek siostry, biorąc duży łyk napoju. <br/><br/>    — Hej, to było moje!<br/><br/>    — Świrujesz, Allison — Diego popatrzył na Numer Trzy, ignorując Violet. — To, że ty nie masz szczęścia ze związkami i masz słaby gust nie oznacza, że każdy facet jest zły. <br/><br/>    Mężczyzna sprawiał wrażenie, że niezbyt wierzył w spekulacje Allison i była to prawda, ale jakby któraś z jego sióstr została źle potraktowana, zapewne zaczaiłby się na takiego delikwenta i postraszył go, jak nie skrzywdził, swoimi ukochanymi nożami.<br/><br/>    — Nie chcecie mi wierzyć, dobrze. Sama się będę przyglądała tej sprawie. A jak Leonard się okaże jakimś zboczeńcem, to potem będzie wam głupio, bo to ja będę miała rację.</p><p>    — Skończyłaś? Jak tak to dobrze, bo musimy pogadać o poważnych sprawach. Widzieliście, jak tamci asasyni walczyli? <br/><br/>    — Byli bardzo dobrzy — wymamrotał lider, potakując głową. — Naprawdę dobrzy. I nosili garnitury. To oznacza, że musieli pracować dla kogoś ważnego, może nawet całej organizacji.<br/><br/>    Dla Komisji, o której Five opowiadał Violet. Kobieta złapała się za głowę, próbując powstrzymać się przed powiedzeniem czegoś na ten temat. <br/>    Dziwne zachowanie siostry zauważył Diego, który przez lata mieszkania z nią zdążył nauczyć się jej ekspresji (musiał zwracać uwagę na jej miny i mowę niewerbalną, bo Violet Numer Osiem nie była najbardziej gadatliwym dzieckiem). Przekrzywił głowę podejrzliwie. <br/><br/>    — Violet, masz coś do powiedzenia? — zapytał. — Bo wyglądasz jakbyś coś wiedziała, ale to próbujesz ukryć. <br/>systkie spojrzenia padły na nią, a ona nie wiedziała co powiedzieć.<br/><br/>    — Eee... <br/><br/>    — To typowa mina, którą stroisz jak próbujesz się wykiwać. Ostatni raz miałaś taką minę jak mieliśmy szesnaście lat, a ojcu wydawało się, że przyłapał cię na paleniu. Mów, to ważne.<br/><br/>    Kobieta zastanawiała się na szybko, czy powinna to powiedzieć. Tu chodziło o koniec świata i o organizację, która próbowała wyśledzić ich brata w celu powstrzymania go. To była ważna sprawa, jednocześnie mogąca być łatwiejsza, jeżeli więcej osób z mocami się zaangażowało. Nie mogła jednak niczego powiedzieć. <br/>Przez głowę przeszło jej, że w tej sytuacji powinien pojawić się Five.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>"<em>Sometimes I think of doing terrible things</em></p><p><em>I know I shouldn't think it but I do anyway</em><em>Maybe I'm just crazy like I got a disease</em><em>Feels like I got things that go deep in my sleep"</em><b>— BRICK + MORTAR.</b><br/><br/>    I zupełnie jakby czytał w myślach, albo jakby Violet miała moc przywoływania ludzi (czego nie miała) - rozległ się dźwięk tworzenia portalu i w ułamku sekundy w kuchni przy stole pojawił się Five. W prawej dłoni trzymał pustą butelkę wódki, a w lewej... Przepołowionego, łysego, kobiecego manekina.</p><p>    Rodzeństwo poderwało się z miejsc, od razu obrzucając go pytaniami:<br/><br/>    — Gdzie ty byłeś?!<br/><br/>    — Kim są asasyni w maskach?!<br/><br/>    — Co to za manekin?!<br/><br/>    Jednak dopiero po chwili dotarło do nich, że od Five na kilometr śmierdziało alkoholem, a on kołysał się okropnie pijany w miejscu i ledwo próbował zrozumieć to, o czym mówiło rodzeństwo. <br/><br/>    — Czy on jest... — zaczął Luther, patrząc jak trzynastoletni chłopiec zatacza się w bok i kładzie manekina na puste krzesło, jakby był żywą osobą.<br/><br/>    Diego parsknął w niedowierzaniu. <br/><br/>    — Zalany w pestkę, tak — dokończył. <br/><br/>    — Wiecie, co jes śmiejszne? — wymamrotał. — Waśnie dojrzewam... Drugi raz.<br/><br/>    Trzynastolatek popatrzył niewyraźne na Violet i chciał do niej podejść, aby jej coś przekazać, ale zamiast tego padł na krzesło obok manekina, kładąc pustą butelkę po wódce na stole.<br/><br/>    — Five, w tym ciele to nie jest dla ciebie zdrowe — sapnęła Allison, zabierając ją, wąchając jeden raz, a następnie wyrzucając z obrzydzeniem do kosza. <br/><br/>    — Nie... Nie obchodzi mję to ani trochę — odpowiedział żałośnie Five. Pod wpływem alkoholu był o wiele bardziej emocjonalny niż zwykle. — Bo i tak umrę i i i na dodatek bardzo szybko. Puf, wszysko znika. Puf! <br/><br/>    Czarnowłosa popatrzyła na brata przerażona, co ten zauważył.<br/><br/>    — Nie martw się-ę, Violet. Mogą się dowiesieć, nie obchodzi... Nie obchodzi mnie to-o w ogólę. Jessem jak czterech cholernych jeść... jeśdźć... jeźdźców apokalipsy. <br/><br/>    — Violet, o czym on mówi? — Luther popatrzył na nią, jednocześnie pilnując by ich brat nie zjechał z krzesła.<br/><br/>    Kobieta postanowiła na początku ich zignorować, dopóki się nie dowie paru rzeczy sama.<br/><br/>    — Co się stało? Czemu się tak nachlałeś? — zapytała zaniepokojona, podchodząc bliżej brata. — Masz przecież ważną misję do wykonania.<br/><br/>    — Byem na misji! — Five prawie wrzasnął. — Zagroziem nawet temu doktorkowi z M... Medikarp, aby...<br/><br/>    — Five! — przerwał mu Diego. — Wczoraj dom zaatakowała dwójka psychopatów w dziwnych maskach! Kim oni byli? Skup się!<br/><br/>    — To byli Hazel i Cha cha... — Chłopak wymamrotał w odpowiedzi. — Najlesi z naj... Najlepszych. Poza mną oczywiście, hehe. <br/><br/>    — W czym?<br/><br/>    Trzynastolatek westchnął i popatrzył na manekina z żalem, głaszcząc go po łysej głowie. <br/><br/>    — Wiesz... Ona nie znosi jak piję. Podobno robię się nieuprzejmy.<br/><br/>    — Skup się! — krzyknął zniecierpliwiony Diego. — Czego oni od ciebie chcą?!<br/><br/>    Five popatrzył w brązowe oczy brata niewyraźne, uśmiechając się do niego.<br/><br/>    — Chcemy cię tylko chronić — dodał Numer Dwa spokojniej. <br/><br/>    — Nie potrzebuję ochrony-y. Wiesz ilu ludzi zabiem? <br/><br/>    — Jak to zabiłeś? <br/><br/>    Five wstał krzesła i minął Luthera, następnie stojąc nad kranem i zwymiotował do umywalki. Przekręcił kurek, oczyszczając wnętrze i wycierając sobie usta. <br/><br/>    — Niech wam... Niech wam Violet opowie, jessem zmęczony — wymamrotał niewyraźnie. — Położę się tu, nie-e chcę mi się wchodzić dwa piętra do góry.<br/><br/>    Chłopiec chwycił łysego manekina przedstawiającego kobietę i położył się na podłodze, próbując zwinąć się w kłębek. Zamknął oczy, po kilkunastu sekundach śpiąc już jak zabity ze skradzionym sklepowym manekinem pod pachą - w środku kuchni. <br/>    Luther podszedł do niego i podniósł go, bez żadnego wysiłku niosąc go na rękach.<br/><br/></p><p>    Pokój Five znajdował się na samym końcu korytarza. Był on jednym z większych pomieszczeń na piętrze z sypialniami dzieci Hargreeves - z dużym łóżkiem, szafą, fotelem i tarczą do rzutek. Ściany były za to przyozdobione różnymi bardzo skomplikowanymi obliczeniami, które rozpoczął rozpisywać trzynastolatek po powrocie do domu. <br/><br/>    Luther wszedł z rodzeństwem do pokoju, kładąc Numer Pięć do łóżka i przykrywając kołdrą. Rzadko można było być świadkiem tak niewinnego wzroku na twarzy Five, który podczas snu wyglądał jak typowe dziecko utulone do snu. <br/><br/>    — Zabawne — Diego przekrzywił głowę, krzyżując ramiona. — Gdybym nie wiedział, jakim jest bucem, powiedziałbym, że wygląda dość uroczo gdy śpi.</p><p>    — Jak się obudzi to wróci do normalnego siebie, daj mu czas — wymamrotał Luther.<br/><br/>    — Violet... — Numer Osiem nagle poczuła, jak siostra kładzie dłoń na jej ramieniu. — Opowiedz nam, o co dokładnie chodziło Five. <br/><br/>    Wszyscy spojrzeli na nią, wyczekując odpowiedzi. Nie miała więc wyboru. Musiała powiedzieć, że za parę dni miała nastąpić apokalipsa. <br/>Odetchnęła głęboko, a następnie usiadła na fotelu.<br/><br/>    — Dobra, powiem wam — odparła. — Ale wolelibyście o tym nie wiedzieć. <br/><br/></p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. ROZDZIAŁ 6: NUMBER FIVE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>ROZDZIAŁ VI; NUMBER FIVE</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Było to wczesnym popołudniem, zaledwie kilka dni przed końcem świata, kiedy to Numer Pięć obudził się po paru godzinnej drzemce, którą sobie zrobił przez wysoki poziom alkoholu we krwi. Gdy otworzył oczy, dopiero potem zorientował się, że wypił zdecydowanie za dużo niż pozwalało mu na to tak małe ciało.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>    Przez czas "niedysponowania" Five, Violet zmuszona była, aby opowiedzieć rodzeństwu to, co powiedział jej wcześniej zaginiony brat - że świat ma się skończyć już niedługo. Oczywiście rodzeństwo było w wielkim szoku po usłyszeniu historii, jaką przeżył ich brat. Jeszcze większy szok wywołał jednak fakt o zbliżającej się apokalipsie, co było dość zrozumiałą reakcją. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span> Po pobudce Five rodzeństwo było w odrębnych miejscach Akademii, siedzące w ciszy i zastanawiające się, co zrobić z tym jakże niefortunnym fartem, jakim był nadchodzący koniec świata. Oczywiście każdy przeżył to inaczej. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Violet siedziała zamknięta w swoim pokoju i siedziała na łóżku, przeglądając stare komiksy The Umbrella Academy. Magazyny produkowane były w 2000 roku, gdy The Umbrella Academy podbiło świat i zyskało wielu fanów na całym świecie. Dzieci uwielbiały czytać i oglądać kreskówkowe postaci, które nie dość, że były prawdziwe, to na dodatek były w ich wieku i łatwo się było z nimi utożsamiać - na dodatek w komiksach można było nabyć takie gadżety, jak maski na oczy zrobione z kartonu przypominające maski dzieci Hargreeves i figurki siedmiu z dzieci (Vanya oczywiście nigdy nie była przedstawiana w komiksie, bo nikogo nie interesowała dziewczynka bez mocy). Gdyby tylko te wszystkie dzieciaki dowiedziały się, że tak naprawdę życie w Akademii i bycie superbohaterem nie było ani trochę takie, jak przedstawiały komiksy, myślała Violet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Gdy chłopiec z gorzką kawą w dłoni wszedł do pomieszczenia z poważnym wyrazem na twarzy, czarnowłosa odłożyła komiks na bok, nie wiedząc jak zacząć. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>    — Powiedziałam im. Nie dałeś mi wyboru. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>    — Wiem — odparł spokojnie Five. — Prędzej czy później by się dowiedzieli. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>    — I co teraz? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>    — Teraz myślę nad jakimś innym rozwiązaniem. Wcześniej zaatakowałem tego doktorka, z którym rozmawialiśmy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>    Violet zamrugała kilkakrotnie, patrząc na brata z niedowierzaniem. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>    — Co? Dlaczego?! — zapytała. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>    Five zmarszczył brwi niezadowolony, biorąc duży łyk kawy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>    — Żeby wyciągnąć od niego informacje, bo śmierdziało od niego czymś… czymś nielegalnym. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   — I miałeś rację?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   — Oczywiście. Kiedy to ja się nie mylę? Okazuje się, że doktor Big pracował na czarnym rynku i sprzedawał protezy szemranym osobom — prychnął pod nosem, kręcąc głową. — Z nożem pod szyją, zaprowadził mnie do </span>
  <em>
    <span>Medicorp, </span>
  </em>
  <span>żeby odebrać oko. I wtedy… — Five westchnął, ściskając kubek. — Wtedy okazało się, że się spóźniłem. Hazel i Cha Cha wysadzili cały budynek, spalili protezy. Nie mam pojęcia co dalej. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>    Wziął kolejny łyk gorzkiej kawy. Tak gorzkiej, jak jego obecne odczucia. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A Violet? Violet przeklęła pod nosem, opierając się o ścianę w zastanowieniu. Skoro nawet taki geniusz jak Five się poddał, czuła się bezsilna. Równie dobrze mogła teraz przestać się przejmować, wykupić sobie bilet do Europy i spędzić ostatnie chwile, podróżując po świecie i zwiedzić tyle krajów, ile zdąży. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>    — Gdzie jest Delores? — wypalił nagle trzynastolatek. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   Kobieta westchnęła, patrząc na niego marnie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>    — Że co? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   — Delores, moja partnerka. Przecież ci już o niej opowiadałem. Ta, z którą spędziłem trzydzieści lat, do cholery. Słyszałaś o innej Delores? — warknął poirytowany głupotą siostry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   — Nie pojawiłeś się tutaj z żadną kobietą, tylko z ma… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Wtedy sobie uświadomiła. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Delores wcale nie była kobietą. Nie była też mężczyzną. Nie była żywą istotą, ale nie była też martwą. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Delores była sklepowym manekinem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     A Five, pomimo bycia najmądrzejszym z rodzeństwa, całkowicie nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy. W świecie postapokaliptycznym, gdzie nie istniał już żaden człowiek i był tylko on, jego umysł się załamał, przekonując mężczyznę, że manekin był żywą osobą, aby zapełnić tę absolutną pustkę w jego samotnym życiu. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Violet posmutniała nagle, patrząc na brata ze współczuciem. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   — Zostawiliśmy t… ją w salonie — odparła. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   Five włożył jedną dłoń do kieszeni, w drugiej trzymając kawę. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   — Dobrze — Kiwał głową, rozglądając się po pokoju kobiety, niegdyś bawiąc się jako dziecko w tym miejscu z siostrą. — Musi trochę odpocząć, wiele ostatnio przeszła. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>   — Domyślam się. Wydaje się być porządną. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   To nie było tak, że Violet chciała pogłębiać obłęd brata. Ona nie chciała po prostu psuć mu poczucia, że przez trzydzieści lat nie był sam. Że ktoś go kochał. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Na twarzy Five pojawił się cień uśmiechu. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   — Tak… Jest cudowna. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   Five ukazujący emocje było bardzo rzadkim widokiem. Nawet rzadszym widokiem, niż Violet ukazująca emocje. Tak naprawdę był on dobrym człowiekiem, pomimo jego poprzedniej pracy jako asasyn. W końcu wrócił, aby uratować rodzeństwo przed śmiercią. Tak naprawdę zależało mu na nich. Five miał serce. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Ciszę przerwał nagle krzyk Diego i szybkie kroki na korytarzu: </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     — Nie mów mi, że wszystko jest w porządku! Widziałem cię tam, płakałeś jak dziecko! Porozmawiaj ze mną! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Nightfall</span>
  </em>
  <span> poderwała się z łóżka, wraz z bratem patrząc na to, jak Numer Dwa biegł, aby dogonić zmizerniałego Klausa, który bez swojego codziennego uśmieszku wszedł do swojego pokoju. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Rodzeństwo z zaciekawieniem weszło wraz z Diego do pokoju </span>
  <em>
    <span>Séance</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Jego sypialnia była średniej wielkości. Niegdyś spał w tym miejscu także Ben, gdyż był bardzo blisko z Klausem. Na półkach ułożone były książki o duchach, a na podłodze były poduszki do siedzenia położone tak, aby tworzyły krąg - to tutaj można było przeprowadzać seanse spirytystyczne, które prowadził nastoletni Klaus. Po kątach pochowane za to były różnego rodzaju papierosy. Wcześniej były tam także narkotyki, ale ostatnimi czasy, Numer Cztery zużył wszystkie zapasy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Teraz Klaus ułożył się na kanapie, drapiąc się po szyi i ramionach, mrugając załzawionymi oczami. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   — Diego, zostaw mnie w spokoju — jęknął bezsilnie, gdy jego brat usiadł koło niego na łóżku. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   Numer Dwa położył dłoń na jego ramieniu. Braterski gest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>    — Nie zostawię, jeżeli ze mną nie porozmawiasz. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   Diego był zawadiaką - zawsze ze złośliwym komentarzem w stronę wszystkich, pierwszy do walki, poruszany nagłymi emocjami. Ale tak samo jak Five, miał on też pozytywną stronę. Kochał swoją mamę najbardziej pod słońcem i gotowy byłby walczyć z każdym, kto by ją zranił. Kochał też swojego brata, Klausa, który przy pierwszej lepszej okazji wskakiwał mu do auta, by mieć darmową podwózkę. I Diego go zawsze podwoził. Zawsze dawał mu także parę groszy na jedzenie, a czasami dawał mu nocować w jego mieszkaniu, jak widział, że Klaus noc chciał spędzić gdzieś na ulicy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>    — O co chodzi?  — wtrąciła Violet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>    Żaden nie odpowiedział. Zmarkotniały Klaus włożył dłoń pod poduszkę, wyciągając spod niej okrągłe pastylki, które były tak naprawdę narkotykami. Zaczął je otwierać, gdy nagle Diego wyrwał mu je gwałtownie z dłoni, wyrzucając na drugi koniec pokoju. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>    — Przestań pakować w siebie to świństwo! — wrzasnął do Numeru Cztery i trzepnął mężczyznę w głowę. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>    — AU! Nie bij mnie, dupku! — odkrzyknął zirytowany Klaus. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>    — Patrz na to! — Diego próbował rozchmurzyć brata. Uniósł koszulkę, pokazując swoją dość dobrze wyrobioną klatkę piersiową. Poklepał się po niej dumnie. — Brzuch jak ze stali. Silna wytrzymałość, nie ma szans na to, by być słabym. Zdrowe odżywianie, żadnych używek. Moje ciało to świątynia, a ty to bierzesz ze słabości. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>    — Wow, cudownie — wymamrotał sarkastycznie Klaus, sięgając tym razem pod materac. — Naprawdę, bardzo się cieszę twoją formą — Wyjął kolejną paczkę pastylek, otwierając je. — Ale słabość smakuje tak dobrze… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>   Diego już chwycił rękę brata trzymającą narkotyki, gdy nagle wtrącił się Five.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    — Chwila.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Wszystkie spojrzenia skierowały się na trzynastolatka. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>    — Załzawione oczy, swędzenie w całym ciele, uczucie, jakby ktoś flaki wydłubywał ci łopatą… Ty się przeniosłeś w czasie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>    Teraz spojrzenia były wbite w przygnębionego Klausa. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>    — Ale jak to możliwe? — Violet zapytała zszokowana. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>    Nie mogła uwierzyć w to, że ktoś taki jak </span>
  <em>
    <span>Séance</span>
  </em>
  <span> mógł się przenieść. W końcu nie posiadał mocy Five. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Numer Cztery westchnął żałośnie, zabierając rękę od ucisku Diego. Następnie popatrzył z wyrzutem na trzynastolatka w mundurku The Umbrella Academy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>    — Kiedy tamta dwójka zaatakowała dom i nie znalazła ciebie… — skierował się do niego. — Porwali mnie jako zakładnika. Myśleli, że przyjdziesz mnie uratować. Torturowali mnie i chcieli informacji. W końcu wyjawiłem im o tym całym Medicorp, że tam ostatnio często szperasz. No a co innego miałem zrobić? Potem udało mi się uciec z pomocą paru truposzy i wybiegając, całkowicie przez przypadek zobaczyłem jakąś czarną teczkę, o której wcześniej gadali przez cały czas do siebie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>    — I ją sobie wziąłeś… — prychnął Five, kręcąc głową. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>    — Myślałem, że będzie tam forsa! Kto to widział, by machinę czasu umieszczać w czymś takim! W telewizji machiny czasu to samochody... albo budki telefoniczne! W każdym razie… Otworzyłem teczkę, gdy uciekłem, wsiadając w autobus. I bum! Zniknąłem. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>    — I gdzie się znalazłeś? A raczej… w jakim roku? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>    — W samym środku wojny — odparł zirytowany. — Jak się nagle pojawiłem w namiocie, to nikt nawet nie zwrócił na mnie uwagi. Pomyśleli, że jestem żołnierzem. Wcisnęli we mnie mundur, dali karabin i posłali na front. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>    Dopiero po tych słowach, Violet zobaczyła dość świeży tatuaż, którego wcześniej nie widziała na ramieniu Klausa. Dostrzegła też srebrny nieśmiertelnik zawieszony na szyi. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>    — Poznałem kogoś — kontynuował, próbując powstrzymać łzy. — Osoba, z którą walczyłem na front i którą kochałem bardziej, niż samego siebie zmarła, wykrwawiając się w moich ramionach. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>    Atmosfera nagle zrobiła się ponura. Biedny Klaus. Widać było, że za nią tęsknił. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>    — To musiała w takim razie być specjalna kobieta — westchnął Diego ze współczuciem, klepiąc brata po plecach. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>    — </span>
  <em>
    <span>On</span>
  </em>
  <span> miał na imię Dave — poprawił go. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   Diego wcześniej nie wiedział, że Klaus był gejem. Nie było to dla niego jakimś większym szokiem. Akceptował brata takim, jakim był. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>    — Cóż… Masz taki przywilej, że możesz w każdej chwili go zobaczyć. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>    — Ta. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>    Violet nie umiała pocieszać ludzi, więc siedziała cicho, myśląc nad tym, co powiedzieć. Nie zdążyła jednak rzec cokolwiek, gdyż Five zawołał nagle, jakby uświadamiając sobie coś ważnego: </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   — Teczka! Gdzie ją masz?! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>    — Zniszczyłem. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>    — Że co?! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   — No zniszczyłem, a co miałem zrobić… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>    — Kretynie, to było ważne! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nagle Diego poderwał się z łóżka, wychodząc z pokoju. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>    — Dokąd idziesz? — zapytała głośno Violet, patrząc na brata, który z pewnością siebie szedł przez korytarz. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>    — Rozprawić się z tamtymi gnidami, to oczywiste. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>    — Nie powstrzymasz ich, Diego! — zawołał nagle Five, patrząc jak brat odchodzi. — Walczyli z ludźmi o wiele groźniejszymi od ciebie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>    — Przekonamy się. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>    Klaus niczym z procy wybiegł za Meksykańczykiem. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>    — Zaczekaj na mnie! Chcę podwózki! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>    Po chwili już ich nie było. Five od razu rzucił się do szafki Klausa, szperając po niej. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>    — Five, co ty robisz? — Violet uklęknęła obok niego obserwując, jak wyrzuca różne rzeczy. — I o co ci chodziło z tą teczką?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>    — Dla Hazela i Cha Chy pracujących dla Komisji, ta teczka jest bardzo ważna. Teraz pewnie szukają jej w przerażeniu, że szefowa się dowie — roześmiał się. Jego oczy błyszczały, jakby wiara we wszystko zostało mu przywrócona. — Muszą ją mieć przy sobie praktycznie cały czas. Skoro Klaus ją zwinął, to już o tym wiedzą. Nie mają jednak pojęcia o tym, że Klaus ją zniszczył. Myślą, że przyniósł ją z powrotem do mnie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>    W końcu znalazł w szafce długopis i kartkę. Użył znalezionych rzeczy, aby napisać wiadomość do asasynów, że ma teczkę. Ustalił z nimi spotkanie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>    — Zastąpimy teczkę inną teczką, którą wypełnimy jakimś złomem. Powiem, że chcę porozmawiać z Handler i w zamian powiem, że im ją oddamy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>    Violet słuchała brata z lekkim niezrozumieniem. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>    — Po co chcesz rozmawiać z Handler? — zapytała, marszcząc brwi. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>    — Powiem, że chcę, aby darowała wam życie, jeżeli apokalipsa jednak nastąpi. Coś się wymyśli — Uśmiechnął się, lekko uspokojony. — Możemy powstrzymać apokalipsę. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“First one up was a preacher's son</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Last one down was an Englishman</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I'm in bed with his bow tie on</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>All dressed up for a hit and run”</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>— LOLO.</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>   Oczywiście wtrącił się w to wszystko Luther, co według Five było czymś nawet dobrym. Po pierwsze, niesamowita siła mężczyzny mogła pomóc w noszeniu ciężkiej teczki pełnej złomu, bo ani Five, ani Violet nie mieli ochoty tego nosić, a dla niego była lekka jak piórko. Po drugie, posiadanie giganta pół człowieka-pół szympansa podczas spotkania z asasynami było pewnego rodzaju uspokojeniem i zapewnieniem, że w razie czego będą mieli dodatkową ochronę. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Mężczyzna o nienaturalnym zbudowaniu ledwo wcisnął się do auta. Uparł się, żeby kierować. Five chciał siedzieć z przodu, więc Violet zmuszona była usiąść z tyłu. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Celem była prosta droga na samym środku pustkowia, w którym rzadko jeździły auta. Dzięki temu umiejscowieniu małą możliwością było spotkanie nieproszonych gości. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>    — Ja będę mówił — stwierdził nagle Luther, gdy jechali w całkowitej i lekko niekomfortowej ciszy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>    — Luther, zawsze mówisz głupie rzeczy, ale teraz to chyba przebiłeś samego siebie — mruknął Five. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>    — To chyba logiczne, że to Five powinien mówić — dodała Violet z tyłu. — Zna się na tym całym mambo-dżambo z podróżami w czasie, Komisją… No i zna Hazela i Cha Chę. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   Numer Jeden przyzwyczajony był do bycia Numerem Jeden. Do bycia tym, który według ojca miał odpowiadać za rodzeństwo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>    — Z tego co wiem, jestem liderem tej rodziny — odburknął, wpatrując się w drogę przed sobą. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>    — Z tego co </span>
  <em>
    <span>ja</span>
  </em>
  <span> wiem, jestem od ciebie o wiele starszy — odparł Five. — Mam większe doświadczenie. Wy jesteście jeszcze młodzi, macie wiele życia przed sobą. Jeżeli coś ma się stać, to wolę, abym oberwał ja. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>    Trzynastolatek mówiący dorosłemu trzydziestolatkowi, że jest on od niego starszy było czymś niespotykanym. Jeżeli jednak było się członkiem rodziny Hargreeves, niemożliwe stawało się czymś zupełnie zwyczajnym. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Bardziej niespotykane dla rodzeństwa były słowa Five, które sugerowały, jak Numer Pięć tak naprawdę kochał swoich braci i siostry. Było to czymś bardzo rzadkim, ale najwyraźniej groźba możliwym końcem śmierci sprawiała, że nie miał niczego do stracenia. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>    — Wow — odezwał się po chwili Luther. — A to nowość. Five się o kogoś martwi. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>    Starzec w ciele chłopca zmarkotniał. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>    — Po prostu nie chcę być znowu sam. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>    Rozmowę o tym, czy Five ma uczucia, czy też nie, przerwała niespodziewanie krótka melodia, który rozległa się w kieszeni bluzy Violet. Kobieta odebrała, a bracia zamilkli. Okazało się, że była to Allison, która po informacji, że nadchodzi koniec świata po prostu powiedziała, że musi iść coś załatwić i wyszła.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>    — Hej — wypaliła od razu, zanim Numer Osiem zdążyła coś powiedzieć. — Słuchaj, musimy porozmawiać o Leonardzie...</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>    Violet westchnęła głośno, próbując jak najbardziej pokazać, że o tym temacie nie chciała rozmawiać. To prawda, nowemu chłopakowi źle patrzyło się z oczu i </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nightfall </span>
  </em>
  <span>miała wrażenie, że skądś go znała. Nie robiła jednak z tego takiego zamieszania. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>    — Serio? Apokalipsa nadchodzi, a ty przejmujesz się z kim umawia się Vanya? — prychnęła zirytowana. — Serio, znajdź sobie coś innego do roboty. Nie wiem, wyjedź na ostatnie wakacje. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>    — Viv, nie chcę obecnie myśleć o końcu świata. Udaję, że nic takiego nie nastąpi, nie chcę mieć bezsennych nocy. Jedyne, o czym obecnie myślę to dobro mojej siostry… Wierzę, że jakoś to powstrzymamy, tak czy siak. Nie chcę się poddawać. Nie chcę się jeszcze żegnać z Claire. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>    — Po co do mnie dzwonisz? </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>    — Byłam w bibliotece i próbowałam dowiedzieć się czegoś na jego temat. Przeszukałam internet wzdłuż i wszerz, ale nigdzie nie ma nic o Leonardzie Peabody. Żadnych dokumentacji czegokolwiek z nim związanego. Czy to nie jest według ciebie dziwne? To jest zupełnie tak, jakby nigdy nie istniał! W dzisiejszych czasach w internecie można znaleźć każdego. Jak wyszukasz mnie, od razu ukazuje ci się mnóstwo stron…</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>    — Jesteś jedną z najpopularniejszych aktorek w kraju.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>    — Dobra, zły przykład. Chodzi mi o to, że naprawdę coś jest tutaj nie w porządku. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>    Allison miała rację. Jako porucznik FBI, Numer Osiem wiedziała dokładnie, kiedy osobnik był dość podejrzany. A skoro jej siostra nie mogła znaleźć żadnych dokumentacji na jego temat, to oznaczało, że mógł coś ukrywać. Nie należało jednak od razu myśleć, że skrywał coś złego.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>    — Rozmawiałaś o tym z Vanyą? — zapytała Violet, masując skroń. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>    Five z zaciekawieniem zerknął do tyłu, patrząc o czym rozmawia siostra. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>    — Tak — odparła po chwili Allison.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>    — I jak? </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>    Czarnowłosa usłyszała westchnienie po drugiej stronie słuchawki.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>    — Nie była zadowolona.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>    — Szokujące, naprawdę.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>    — Mogłabyś przestać używać sarkazmu? To poważny problem. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>    — Nie, Allison. Poważnym problemem jest koniec świata. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>    Violet rozłączyła się, rzucając telefon na siedzenie obok. Westchnęła zirytowana. Czasami jej siostra potrafiła być bardzo wścibska i szukała problemów tam, gdzie ich nie było. Porucznik podejrzewała, że mogło wiązać się to z tym, iż Numer Trzy lubiła być w centrum uwagi, podobnie jak ich brat Klaus.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>    Słońce świeciło niemiłosiernie, było gorąco. Samochód, którym jechało rodzeństwo nagrzewał się, a brak drzew dookoła sprawiał, że nie było ani grama cienia. Wkrótce trójka członków rodziny Hargreeves mogła przez szyby podziwiać duże i rozległe pole, które do nikogo nie należało. Wśród nich była za to umieszczona droga, na którą Luther skręcił. Jadąc na wprost wzdłuż prostej ścieżki, coraz bliżej mogli jednak dostrzec zarys stojącego a oddali auta, który stał zaparkowany tuż przy drodze. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>    Był to samochód asasynów czekających na spotkanie. Kiedy Numer Jeden zaparkował kawałek dalej od wrogów, rodzeństwo przez chwilę poczekało w samochodzie, odpinając pasy. Na tym spotkaniu mogło wydarzyć się wiele. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>    Five westchnął głęboko, odpinając pasy i marszcząc brwi.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>    — Nigdy nie podobało mi się zabijanie — wyznał nagle. — Tylko byłem w tym dobry. Szczyciłem się tym, co robiłem, ale nie lubiłem tego… To chyba przez te lata samotności. Samotność potrafi namieszać w głowie. A nasza trójka — Popatrzył na brata i siostrę. — Wie o tym najlepiej.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>    Five spędził lata w postapokaliptycznym świecie, Luther przez cztery lata żył sam na księżycu, a Violet nie miała przyjaciół ani drugiej połówki przez brak zaufania i lęk przed przywiązaniem. Chociaż rodzeństwo było od siebie całkowicie inne, były rzeczy, które je łączyły. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>    — To prawda — potaknął Numer Jeden. — Samotność niszczy człowieka.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>    Kobieta prychnęła, odpinając pasy. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>    — Ja myślę inaczej. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>    Zapadła chwilowa cisza, bo nikt nie chciał sprzeczać się z Numerem Osiem, która była ostatnim numerem w rodzinie i ostatnią osobą, z którą należało prowadzić dyskusje o relacjach. Po tym, jak zaczęła nowe życie z nowym nazwiskiem, dawniej kochająca dziewczynka zmieniła się nie do poznania, a rodzeństwo Hargreeves poznało wyłącznie jedynie tą Violet, która była opryskliwa dla wszystkich i nie chciała się bliżej zaprzyjaźniać. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>    Luther popatrzył na czarną teczkę wypełnioną starym złomem znalezionym w lokalnym śmietniku. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>    — Myślicie, że się na to nabiorą? — zapytał sceptycznie.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>    — Są zdesperowani — odparł Five. — Są jak glina, który zgubił broń. Jak Komisja się dowie to nieźle oberwą, a poza tym jeżeli jej nie znajdą, to będą zmuszeni tutaj siedzieć. Można wziąć pod uwagę też to, że wiedzą o nadchodzącej apokalipsie. Nie byliby zbyt chętni, by tu pozostać.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>    — Może jej popilnuję? Na wszelki wypadek — Luther położył swoje masywne ramię na teczce. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>    Trzynastolatek pokiwał głową. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>    — Dobrze, ale bądź ostrożny. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>    Zatrąbiło auto asasynów. Rodzeństwo wymieniło między sobą spojrzenia, szykując się do wyjścia z samochodu.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>    Violet nigdy nie miała okazji mieć do czynienia z kimś takiego typu, jak asasyni z jakiejś dziwnej organizacji zajmującej się kontinuum czasoprzestrzennym. Nie wiedziała dokładnie, do czego byli zdolni, a ona zdecydowanie była zbyt prostą osobą, by to pojąć. Nie był to ktoś taki, jak złodzieje, z którymi wcześniej miała do czynienia. To było coś więcej. A jakby tego było mało, nigdzie w pobliżu nie było cienia, na dodatek było bardzo słonecznie. Jej moce na nic się by jej nie zdały. Nie miała jednak wyjścia, musiała znaleźć inny sposób na potencjalną ochronę. Wzięła ze sobą pistolet, a następnie trójka osób wyszła z auta.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>    Luther niósł teczkę, Five trzymał dłonie w kieszeni i uważnie wpatrywał się w zbliżających się byłych współpracowników. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>    — Violet, jeżeli coś się nie uda — Chłopiec zwrócił się do siostry. — To przeproś ode mnie Delores.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>    Kobieta miała nadzieję, że wszystko jednak wyjdzie tak, jak miało wyjść. Nie chciała myśleć o tym, jak to się nie uda. Bo musiało. Musiało wyjść. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>    — Eee… Jasne — pokiwała głową. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>    Hazel i Cha Cha znowu mieli na swoich twarzach maski - mężczyzna skrywał swoją się prawdziwą tożsamość jako uśmiechnięty niebieski miś, za to kobieta jako pies z uciętym uchem. </span>
</p><p><span>    Stanęli w bezpiecznej odległości od rodzeństwa Hargreeves. Five kazał Violet i Lutherowi zostać trochę dalej, sam podchodząc bliżej. Dało się jednak usłyszeć, o czym miał zamiar porozmawiać. Chłopiec miał zrelaksowaną postawę, czego nie można było powiedzieć o asasynach, którzy jakby wyczekiwali, aż Five zrobi zbyt nagły ruch. Luther zacisnął teczkę trochę mocniej w swojej silnej dłoni, gdy miał wrażenie, że mężczyzna w masce misia wpatruje się w nią. </span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>    — Te maski są konieczne? — zapytał trzynastolatek z politowaniem. </span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>    Asasyni popatrzyli na siebie w naradzie, jednak stwierdzili, iż na nic im się one w obecnej chwili nie przydadzą. Zdjęli więc je, ukazując swoje prawdziwe twarze. </span><span><br/></span><span>    Prawdziwy wygląd wysokiego mężczyzny nie był taki, jakiego spodziewała się Violet. W jej wyobrażeniu wyglądałby on dość groźnie, jednak pozory mylą. Nie wyglądał on na szalonego psychopatę. Jego twarz była trochę okrągła, na dodatek o dość przyjemnym usposobieniu. Miał także zarost, który obejmował niezbyt długą brodę. </span><span><br/></span><span>    Za to asasynka wydawała się o wiele groźniejsza; czarnoskóra kobieta o mordzie w oczach, idealnie prosty i jasny bob z równie idealnie przyciętą grzywką oraz grymas na twarzy, który zdecydowanie mówił, że była dość zmęczona robotą. </span><span><br/></span><span>    Mężczyzna musiał mieć na imię Hazel, a kobieta Cha Cha. Violet była tego pewna.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>    — To gdzie ją masz, mały? — odezwała się asasynka, patrząc na Five z lekko poddaną ekspresją. Była jednak typem wojowniczki. </span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>    — Tak zaczynacie? — prychnął trzynastolatek w odpowiedzi. — To wracam do auta i do widzenia.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>    Wtedy Cha Cha wyciągnęła z kieszeni pistolet, którym w niego wycelowała. </span><span><br/></span> <span><br/></span><span>    — Nawet do niego nie dojdziesz. </span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>    Jak na zawołanie, Violet głośno naładowała magazynek. Hazel i Cha Cha popatrzyli na nią, a potem ponownie na jej brata. </span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>     — Nie byłbym tego taki pewien. Naczytaliście się już informacji o moim nadzwyczajnym rodzeństwie — Five był pewny siebie.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>    Jedynie Hazel przekrzywił głowę pytająco, na co kobieta pociągnęła go za krawat, aby ten pochylił się na jej poziom. </span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>    — Dzieciak ma rację — wymamrotała mu. Ona jako jedyna przeczytała książkę Vanyi Hargreeves, która idealnie opisała moce The Umbrella Academy.  — Five potrafi podróżować w czasie bez teczki, ale nie tak dobrze. Tamten cymbał żył na księżycu cztery lata. Ćpun, którego porwaliśmy wcześniej potrafi rozmawiać ze zmarłymi, dlatego wtedy udało mu się zwiać. Ta w czarnych włosach używa cieni, ale za dnia jest praktycznie bezużyteczna. Jeszcze jest idiota w masce, co rzuca nożami i tamta sławna aktorka, co potrafi wpływać na innych ludzi. </span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>    — Ma sens, pamiętam jak wtedy walczyli. Zrzuciłem na tamtego typa żyrandol i się podniósł — Hazel potaknął głową. </span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>    — No więc jak widzicie, “tamten cymbał” ma przy sobie teczkę. Zanim zdążylibyście mnie zabić, teczkę rozwaliłby na kawałki — wtrącił Five. </span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>    — I nas też, zakładam. To jak możemy razem sobie pomóc? — zapytał asasyn, w dłoni też trzymając broń.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>    — Muszę się skontaktować z waszą szefową — odparł. — Chcę pogadać z nią w cztery oczy.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>    — O czym? — Cha Cha popatrzyła na niego podejrzliwie.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>    — To już nie wasza sprawa. </span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>    — Dobra — zgodziła się. — Ale nic nie mów jej o teczce. </span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>    — Zgoda. </span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>    Violet i Luther jak na szpilkach obserwowali, co stanie się potem. Jednak najwyraźniej asasynka nie chciała żadnych sztuczek.</span><span><br/></span><span>    Kobieta podeszła do telefonu, a następnie wyjęła telefon i zaczęła wpisywać numer. Five w tym czasie odszedł w tył, z powrotem do rodzeństwa.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>    — I co teraz? — zapytała Violet, wpatrując się uważnie w Hazela, który wpatrywał się w nią. </span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>    — Teraz czekamy.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>    Połączenie zostało wykonane, a Handler skontaktowana. Teraz jedynie trzeba było poczekać, z asasynami wpatrującymi się w trójkę nadzwyczajnych osób.</span><span><br/></span><span>    Słońce nadal świeciło niemiłosiernie, więc Violet zdjęła swoją szarą bluzę, wiążąc ją w pasie, a jej biała koszulka na ramionach odkryła kościstoblade ramiona. Kochała i jednocześnie nienawidziła gorąca - jednak wyprowadziła się na Florydę właśnie z powodu pogody. Słońce było ucieczką przed niepożądaną mocą, ale kobieta nie znosiła zbyt jasnego otoczenia, zawsze zakładając kaptur na głowę, nawet kiedy siedziała w ciemnym pomieszczeniu. </span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>    Już miała narzekać, gdy nagle towarzystwo usłyszało cichutką melodię, zupełnie znikąd na tym pustkowiu. </span><span><br/></span><span>    Melodia zaczęła robić się coraz głośniejsza i po chwili udało się rozpoznać, że był to dźwięk vana z lodami, grającego pozytywkową wersję “</span><em><span>Ride Of Valkyries</span></em><span>”. Sprzedawca lodów w tak poważnej sytuacji. Tylko tego brakowało. Asasyni i rodzeństwo Hargreeves patrzyli, jak kolorowy pojazd ze sztucznym lodem na dachu pędzi przez prostą drogę, na której postawione były samochody. I wydawałoby się, że zaraz to minie, jednak wszyscy byli w błędzie. </span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>    — To Handler? — zapytał zdezorientowany Luther. </span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>   Kiedy van przejechał obok, a każdy zdolny był zobaczyć, kto był kierowcą - ku ich zdziwieniu nie był to jakiś sprzedawca lodów. Przy kierownicy był machający im wesoło Klaus, za to obok na fotelu siedział Diego, krzyczący do brata “SZYBCIEJ!”. </span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>    — A ten co tutaj do cholery robi?!</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>     — To podstęp! — wrzasnęła Cha Cha. </span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>    Wraz z Hazelem wycelowała w Five, Violet i Luthera, zanim tamci zdążyli jakkolwiek zareagować, a wtedy w ich stronę poszybowały pociski o szybkiej prędkości. Nie mogli tego przeżyć. </span><span><br/></span><span>    Numer Jeden odegrał jednak rolę lidera. Odsunął gwałtowne rodzeństwo, szybko stojąc przed nimi, aby kule wleciały w niego. </span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>    I wtedy? </span><span><br/></span><span>    Wtedy stało się coś, czego żaden normalny człowiek nie mógł zauważyć.</span><span><br/></span><span>    Coś, co zobaczył tylko podróżnik w czasie i jego szefowa. </span><span><br/></span><span>    Nikt nie zdołał zobaczyć nawet, jak Five zmienia pozycje pocisków, jak wyrzuca magazynki z broni asasynów, jak rozmawia z Handler, jak potrząsa z nią rękę, ani jak znika. </span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>    Wystarczyło mrugnięcie okiem. Van z lodami uderzył głośno w auto płatnych morderców, a lecące pociski zmieniły całkowicie inny kierunek. Luther rozejrzał się zdezorientowany, zastanawiając się, jakim cudem nic go nie uderzyło. Było to jednak dobre, oszczędził ran. Nie był pewny, czy jego ciało byłoby na tyle wytrzymałe, aby stłumić kule przed uderzeniem w organy wewnętrzne i dopuścić do wykrwawienia się. </span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>    — Five? Five! — Violet próbowała znaleźć brata, który na wszystko miał rozwiązanie, ale znowu zniknął bez słowa.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>    Hazel i Cha Cha natychmiastowo zwrócili uwagę na teczkę, jednak Luther postanowił odwrócić ich uwagę. </span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>   — Chcecie ją? To sobie weźcie! — zawołał.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>    Następnie zamachnął się, z całej siły rzucając ją w dal na pole. Cha Cha od razu rzuciła się w za nią pogoń, a Hazel usilnie próbował znaleźć zaginiony magazynek. </span><span><br/></span><span>    Z vana wyszedł Klaus, który pomagał Diego prędko wyjść z pojazdu. Numer Dwa zaciskał zęby w bólu i dopiero po chwili dostrzegła, że najwyraźniej podczas walki z asasynami został postrzelony w ramię. Luther i Violet podbiegli do braci, pomagając Diego w szybszym poruszeniu się. W czwórkę skierowali się szybko do auta, dopóki Cha Cha biegła po teczkę, a Hazel próbował znaleźć amunicję. Violet otworzyła drzwi i Diego wcisnął się wraz z Klausem w tylne siedzenie. Luther wsiadł za kierownicą, a Violet usiadła na miejsce, na którym poprzednio siedział Five, zanim zniknął bez słowa po raz kolejny. </span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>    Cha Cha i Hazel ponownie wybiegli na drogę. Asasynka wtedy postawiła teczkę na ziemię, próbując ją otworzyć</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>   — Jazda! — zawołał wesoło Klaus, podskakując w siedzeniu. </span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>    Auto z rodzeństwem Hargreeves w środku ruszyło z piskiem opon, a Cha Cha otworzyła to, co asasyni chcieli zdobyć. </span><span><br/></span><span>    Dopiero wtedy zorientowała się, że teczka wcale ją nie przetransportowała i zamiast tego wysypały się z niej losowe śmieci. Podniosła się szybko na nogi, w furii patrząc na to, jak pojazd odjeżdża coraz dalej. </span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>    Wtedy Klaus odwrócił się, patrząc w tylną szybę - i wystawił im środkowy palec.</span><span><br/></span><span>    Jedyne, co mogło usłyszeć rodzeństwo (a może i nie), to głośny krzyk asasynki wołający:</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>   — KURWA! </span></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>    Pogo i Grace siedzieli na fotelach w Akademii, wpatrując się w siebie nawzajem. Ci, którzy nigdy nie odeszli z domu. Ci, którzy byli świadkami tego, jak zmarł Reginald Hargreeves.  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>    Do budynku tego wieczora zawitała nieprzyjemna bryza zwiastująca zniszczenie, która zawitając lekko zniszczyła szybę. Właśnie coś się obudziło. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>    Szympans westchnął poważnie, patrząc na robotyczną mamę. Tym razem się nie uśmiechała. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>   — Grace, pamiętasz co się stało? — zapytał.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>   — Tak. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>   — I rozumiesz, że dzieci nie mogą się dowiedzieć?</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>   — Rozumiem.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>   — Dobrze. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. ROZDZIAŁ 7: THE DAY THAT WASN'T</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>ROZDZIAŁ VII; THE DAY THAT WASN'T</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>    Z mocą Violet wydarzyło się coś dziwnego. Po raz pierwszy od wielu lat wydarzyło się coś dziwnego, a zazwyczaj nie miało to w żaden sposób miejsca. Przyszło zupełnie niezapowiedzianie, w zupełnie losowym momencie - jednak wydarzyło się to późnym wieczorem, gdy Numer Osiem ubrana w szlafrok szła w kierunku swojego zupełnie ciemnego pokoju. Nie pomyślała. Mogła zapalić światło. <br/>Najgorsze były dla niej momenty, w którym moc pojawiała się zupełnie niespodziewanie. Było z nią tak, że raz się pojawiała, a kiedy indziej nie i potrafiło to naprawdę doprowadzić do szału. <br/> <br/>   Kto by pomyślał, że zrobienie kroku w stronę ciemnego pomieszczenia sprawi niespodziewane wkroczenie w zupełnie inny wymiar. <br/>Nie stała w swoim pokoju, a ściany dookoła zniknęły. Nie było też za nią drzwi na korytarz, przez które mogła przejść, żeby się stamtąd wydostać. To jest właśnie to, o czym wspominał Reginald w jej śnie. Była tego pewna. To właśnie było "wtopienie się w ciemność". Ale co to dokładnie miało robić? Jaka była funkcja tej dodatkowej mocy? <br/><br/>    Była... Nigdzie. W czarnej pustce, przestrzeni bez końca, ani początku. Nie miało to podłogi, nie miało ścian - przypominało to kosmos pozbawiony jakichkolwiek gwiazd, gdzie Bóg postanowił umieścić niewidzialną podłogę, po której można było chodzić. <br/>Violet słyszła wyraźnie swój oddech, a jeżeli mocno się skupiła, mogła usłyszeć bicie swojego serca. Nie wiedziała co zrobić, jak stamtąd wyjść. Była uwięziona przez własną moc w miejscu bez wyjścia. Czuła się niczym w koszmarze, z drugiej strony czując jednak, że nie ma do końca czego się bać. To ona sprawiała nad tym kontrolę. To była część jej, więc nie mogła w jakikolwiek sposób jej skrzywdzić. I co tutaj było? Praktycznie nic. <br/><br/>   Usiadła na niewidzialną podłogę, rozglądając się wokół pustki. Było tu bardzo spokojnie, bo w końcu była to pustka. Dziwna pustka, której sensu jeszcze nie poznała. <br/>Po chwili stwierdziła, że nie chciała stamtąd wychodzić. Położyła się na nicości, wpatrując się właśnie w nicość; nie było tutaj hałasu, uporczywego światła, głośnych ludzi, lęku przed nadchodzącą apokalipsą. Nie była nawet pewna, czy tutaj mogła stać się apokalipsa.<br/>    To właśnie myśl o nadchodzących dniach i o tym, jak Five znowu zniknął bez słowa, pozostawiając rodzeństwo w stresie sprawiła, że właśnie o bracie zaczęła myśleć Violet. Myślała zezłoszczona o tym, jak po raz kolejny zostawił ich w stresującej sytuacji. Ciągle znikał, a teraz nawet nie wiedziała gdzie się podział. Gdyby tylko mogła się dowiedzieć....<br/><br/>    I wtedy go zobaczyła - siedział przy biurku z plakietą "PAN FIVE", używając sprawnie maszyny do pisania. Obok niego walały się różne dokumenty i jak Violet mogła się domyślić (jako że nikt inny nie zatrudniłby do pracy trzynastolatka), była to zapewne Komisja. Wystarczyło połączyć fakty ze sobą i wyszło na to, że Five powrócił do swojej starej pracy. <br/><br/>    — Five! — zawołała Violet. <br/><br/>    Wstała z ciemności, kierując się na wprost, gdzie znajdował się jej brat. <br/>Problem jednak pojawił się, gdy do kobiety dotarło, że chłopiec po prostu nie jest w stanie jej usłyszeć. <br/><br/>    — Five, gdzie ty jesteś? — wymamrotała, machając mu dłonią przed twarzą. Jednak było to zupełnie tak, jakby była duchem. <br/><br/>    Pomyślała wtedy o Lutherze. O tym, że w tym momencie jako lider to on powinien przemówić do rozsądku. Five wraz z biurkiem zniknął nagle z nicości, a zamiast niego, ku zdziwieniu Numeru Osiem, pojawiło się łóżko, w którym spał Luther. <br/>To właśnie wtedy Numer Osiem zrozumiała, o jakim niewykorzystanym potencjale mówił Reginald Hargreeves - ona potrafiła oglądać ludzi przez wymiar cieni. Wystarczyło, że w pobliżu był cień, a dzięki temu mogła patrzeć, co kto robi.</p><p>    — Wow... — wyszeptała, rozglądając się po nicości. — Jak to zajebiście mieć moce. <br/><br/></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>◤◢◣◥◤ ◢◣◆◢◣◥◤◢◣◥</p><p>    Za trzy dni miał być koniec świata, a żaden z rodzeństwa nie miał pojęcia, jak to powstrzymać. Ich jedyna odpowiedź zaginęła i jedyne, co im pozostało, to narada w salonie, w którym asasyni nie zrobili bałaganu. Był to ten, w którym rozmawiali na temat pogrzebu ojca, który w ten chwili zszedł całkowicie na bok. <br/>    Violet miała całkowitą pustkę w głowie. Piła whisky na przemian z Klausem, siedząc na fotelu i udając, że wcale tamtej nocy nie wkroczyła do wymiaru, o którym wcześniej myślała, że były to brednie. Nie powiedziała im także o tym, że widziała Five. Zobaczenie go przy biurku z maszyną do pisania wcale nie pomogłoby w poszukaniu go lub w zatrzymaniu apokalipsy - w końcu Komisja podróżowała w czasie, nie byliby w stanie znaleźć owego biura. <br/><br/>    Diego (z ręką w temblaku po tym, jak asasyni go postrzelili), Allison, Klaus, Violet i Luther. Wszyscy zebrali się, aby porozmawiać o apokalipsie. Przy okazji Numer Trzy przyniosła rodzeństwu kawę ze Starbucksa. <br/><br/>    — Trzy dni... — wymamrotała, podając kawę ćpunowi. <br/><br/>    Violet wymieniła kawę na butelkę alkoholu. <br/><br/>    — Tak, tak powiedział Five — odparła.</p><p>    — Głupi dziad... — dodał Klaus, który zdecydowanie nie był w humorze. Wyglądało na to, że nie brał tego poranka narkotyków. — Coś mówił o apokalipsie, a potem nas zostawił. <br/><br/>    — Ufacie mu? On jest trochę — Allison zagwizdała, kręcąc palcem koło swojej czaszki, sugerując to, że brat ma bzika. <br/><br/>    — Nasz mały, własny psychol — prychnął Klaus z uśmieszkiem. <br/><br/>    — Mówił prawdę — uparła się Violet. — Jestem tego pewna. Jakby kłamał, to by nie ścigała go tamta para asasynów.<br/><br/>    Luther podniósł się nagle z siedzenia. <br/><br/>    — Mam plan — ogłosił. — Przejrzymy papiery taty. <br/><br/>    — Nie mamy czasu — warknął Diego. — Czemu niby mielibyśmy to zrobić? <br/><br/>    — On z pewnością o tym wiedział. Może to wyjaśnia, dlaczego wysłał mnie na księżyc, może to jest jakoś powiązane... <br/><br/>    — Nieprawda. Przestań wszystko nawiązywać do twojej wycieczki w kosmos, olbrzymie. <br/><br/>    — I tak musimy...<br/><br/>    — Tata miał wiele papierów! — uniósł się Meksykańczyk, podchodząc bliżej brata. — Pochowane były w całym domu, nie mamy czasu teraz czegoś szukać, bo i tak się okaże, że on po prostu o tym nie wiedział! <br/><br/>    — A masz lepszy pomysł? <br/><br/>    — Jeszcze nie, dlatego musimy pomyśleć wspólnie, jako grupa! Wszystkich zebranych już mamy, tylko Five brakuje, ale bez niego sobie poradzimy... <br/><br/>    Jednak nie byli to wszyscy zebrani. Był jeszcze ktoś, kogo brakowało. Ktoś, kto był zawsze ignorowany przez rodzeństwo i traktowany jak piąte koło u wozu - Vanya. <br/><br/>    Która właśnie weszła do salonu wraz ze swoim chłopakiem, szeroko uśmiechnięta, co było dość do niej niepodobne, gdyż zazwyczaj była bardzo nieśmiała przy rodzeństwie i zawsze przygnębiona przez to, jak bardzo czuła się bezwartościowo i zwyczajnie. <br/><br/>    — Hej! <br/><br/>    Rodzeństwo Hargreeves odwróciło się w stronę głosu. Zobaczyli Vanyę, a także Leonarda, który niezręcznie stał z boku i uśmiechał się od ucha do ucha. <br/><br/>   — Hej — Allison uśmiechnęła się lekko. — Co ty... Tutaj robisz?<br/><br/>    — Przyszłam się pochwalić! Otóż — Wzięła głęboki wdech. — Jak wiecie...<br/><br/>    Nikt nie wiedział nic o jej życiu, bo ich to nie obchodziło. Na twarzach mieli niezbyt zainteresowane spojrzenia. Violet dostrzegła za to, że Vanya nie wzięła chyba swoich tabletek na uspokojenie. Brała jej od małej, bo tak kazał jej ojciec. Była zbyt aktywna. <br/><br/>    — ...gram w orkiestrze i zazwyczaj gram drugie skrzypce — dodała spokojnie. — Wczoraj jury wybierało kogoś, kto zagrałby głównego skrzypka... I wygrałam! Ja będę głównym skrzypkiem! Za parę dni mam koncert! Czy to nie jest cudowne?! <br/><br/>    Cisza nieprzejętego rodzeństwo, które przejmowało się czymś zupełnie innym i poważniejszym.<br/><br/>    — Wracając do sprawy — kontynuował Luther. — Jestem liderem. Robimy to, o czym wam powiedziałem. <br/><br/>    Kąciki ust Vanyi opadły. Znowu nikt nie zwracał na nią uwagi. <br/><br/>    — Zaraz... Co się dzieje? — zapytała.<br/><br/>    — Rodzinne spotkanie — odparła Violet, rozmyślając nad tym, co się działo wczoraj. <br/><br/>    Vanya nie była już szczęśliwa. Była wściekła. <br/><br/>    — Aha, rodzinne spotkanie... Więc po co było mnie zapraszać — rozłożyła ręce, patrząc na rodzeństwo. — Przecież tutaj nie należę, bo nie mam mocy. <br/><br/>    — Nie, to nie o to chodzi Vanya — próbował wytłumaczyć się lider.<br/><br/>    — W takim razie nie będę wam przeszkadzać — oznajmiła rozczarowana. — Chodź, Leonard.<br/><br/>    Allison z kawą w dłoni podbiegła szybko do siostry chcącej wyjść z salonu z chęcią wyjaśnień.<br/><br/>    — Posłuchaj, opowiem ci wszystko jak będziemy same...<br/><br/>    — Nie trudź się — odparła skrzypaczka. — Ja też nie będę. Violet też odrzucaliście z rodziny i nagle co? Nawet ona może towarzyszyć w zebraniu rodzinnym? To ona dołączyła do nas ostatnia! <br/><br/>    Violet prychnęła, unosząc brew i popatrzyła na Vanyę. Dopiero co była za nią, a teraz ona zaczęła używać tego samego tekstu, co jej rodzeństwo wcześniej. <br/><br/>    — To nie było fair — odezwała się oschle z tyłu, popijając whiskey z butelki. <br/><br/>    — Fair?! — Vanya krzyknęła lekko w odpowiedzi, rozczarowana i zła. — Bycie waszą siostrą jest nie fair! — Popatrzyła na rodzeństwo, które dopiero teraz lekko zwróciło na nią uwagę. — Nigdy mnie do niczego nie włączano. Myślałam, że to była wina taty, ale on już nie żyje... Czyli to wy jesteście gnojami. <br/><br/>    Leonard wciąż niezręcznie stał z boku, obserwując nieporozumienie obcej rodziny. Czarnowłosa wpatrzyła się w niego, próbując go przeanalizować - Allison miała rację, że wydawał się dość dziwny, jednak bardziej intrygowało ją to, jak bardzo kogoś jej przypominał. Wtedy ich spojrzenia się spotkały i Leonard uśmiechnął się do niej lekko. Coś w tym uśmiechu było coś, co jej nie pasowało. I wyglądało na to, że Leonard też ją znał, jednak postanowił o tym nie mówić.<br/><br/>    Vanya i jej partner opuścili salon. <br/><br/>    — Znajdę Vanyę i jej wytłumaczę obecną sytuację — westchnęła Allison, gotowa, żeby podążyć za siostrą. <br/><br/>    — Nie ma czasu — Zatrzymał ją Luther. — Musimy odkryć co jest przyczyną apokalipsy. Jest mnóstwo możliwości: wojna nuklearna, asteroidy... moim zdaniem to księżyc. Tata nie wysłał mnie tam bez powodu. Codziennie wysyłałem mu raport o warunkach, próbki gruntu... <em>Musimy</em> znaleźć jego papiery. <br/><br/>    — Przecież zginęliśmy za pierwszym razem — wtrącił się Klaus.<br/><br/>    Diego, który stał przy barze podrzucał sobie nóż stabilną ręką. <br/><br/>    — O dziwo Klaus ma rację — stwierdził. — Dlaczego tym razem mamy wygrać? <br/><br/>    — Bo tym razem Five jest z nami. Wcześniej nie byliśmy razem, a teraz mamy całą moc Akademii. <br/><br/>    — Five <em>był</em> z nami, ale znowu gdzieś spierdolił — sprostowała Violet, krzywiąc się na samą myśl o tym. <br/><br/>    — Miał plan jak zmienić harmonogram czasu. Wkrótce wróci. <br/><br/>    Diego westchnął, a następnie odszedł od baru i skierował się w stronę wyjścia.<br/><br/>    — Zaraz, a ty gdzie? — zapytał Numer Jeden, patrząc na brata ze zmarszczonymi brata.<br/><br/>    — Znaleźć Hazela i Cha Chę. <br/><br/>    — Teraz? Zostały trzy dni, czas ucieka. <br/><br/>    — Przed śmiercią chcę ich zabić. <br/><br/>    Nawet się nie obejrzał, tylko podążył szybko do drzwi wyjściowych. Tuż po nim poderwał się jednak Numer Cztery.<br/><br/>    — Klaus! — zawołał Luther. — A ty gdzie? Tobie też nie zależy na uratowaniu świata?<br/><br/>    — W sumie nie — wzruszył ramionami. <br/><br/>    — Czyli tak po prostu ciebie to nie obchodzi, że wszyscy zginą za trzy dni?<br/><br/>    Brunet nie odpowiedział, tylko westchnął i podążył do swojego pokoju, jednocześnie łapiąc się za brzuch. Wciąż miał chcicę przez narkotyki, których od kilkunastu godzin nie brał. <br/><br/>    — No nie wierzę... — wymamrotał Luther poddany. Popatrzył na siostry. — Zostaliśmy sami. <br/><br/>    Jednak gdy spojrzał na Allison, dostrzegł w jej oczach zawahanie, a nawet lekkie wyrzuty sumienia. Ona wcale nie zamierzała zostać.<br/><br/>    — Ty też? — Usiadł bez siły na kanapę.<br/><br/>    — Muszę zarezerwować lot do Las Angeles — powiedziała z przygnębieniem. — Jeżeli to się stanie, to muszę być z córką. Sam mówiłeś... Akademia musi być cała, aby mieć szansę. Przepraszam, Luther. <br/><br/>    Położyła na chwilę dłoń na dużym ramieniu brata, wpatrując się w niego ze smutkiem. Rodzeństwo się poddało. Nie było Five, nie wiadomo gdzie dokładnie był, ani czy w ogóle powróci. Chcieli wykonać ostatnie cele przed prawie pewną śmiercią. <br/>    Violet też nie miała pojęcia co robić. Jedyne, o czym teraz myślała to wymiar cieni, w którym mogła się schować w nicości i czekać na nadchodzący koniec. Było tyle rzeczy, których nie zrobiła, ale jednocześnie niczego nie planowała. Nie miała nawet z kim się pożegnać, bo do nikogo się nie przywiązywała. Jedyne, czego teraz chciała to ucieczka do tej błogiej nicości, w której była wcześniej. Nie było tam żadnych zmartwień.<br/><br/>    — Violet? — Wzrok lidera błagał o odpowiedź, której oczekiwał. — Powiedz mi, że ty...<br/><br/>    Kobieta nie chciała z nim mieć tej konwersacji. Wstała z sofy wraz z butelką alkoholu, bez kierując się do swojego pokoju na piętrze. <br/><br/>    — Nie ma Five, nie ma rozwiązania — wymamrotała.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>◤◢◣◥◤ ◢◣◆◢◣◥◤◢◣◥</p><p>    Próbowała ponownie dostać się do wymiaru cieni, ale nie bardzo wiedziała jak. Był dzień, słońce świeciło jasno, a do zachodu słońca jeszcze trochę brakowało. <br/><br/>    — Cholera! — wrzasnęła wściekła, uderzając szafkę nogą. <br/><br/>    Obecnie to była jej jedyna ucieczka. Chciała po raz kolejny doświadczyć błogiego spokoju w tamtym miejscu, w którym czuła się najlepiej. Była tam zaledwie kilkanaście minut, ale wiedziała, że to właśnie tam należała. Nie chciała martwić się apokalipsą, a to tamten wymiar był miejscem idealnym na ostatnie wakacje. Problem w tym, że była zbyt zestresowana, a na dworze było zbyt jasno, nawet jak zasłoniła wszystkie okna w pokoju. Wiedziała już, co Reginald miał na myśli, gdy kazał właśnie tak urządzić jej sypialnię. Chciał, aby udało jej się widzieć, co dzieje się po stronie cieni. <br/><br/>    Usiadła na łóżku, ale nagle w jej pokoju pojawił się Klaus z liną. Wyglądał kiepsko, efekty zdesperowanej próby powstrzymania się przed wzięciem narkotyku. <br/><br/>    — Heej, siostra — przywitał się, ocierając świerzbiące go ręce. — Jesteś zajęta? <br/><br/>    — A jak sądzisz? <br/><br/>    — No... <br/><br/>    — To był sarkazm. Czego chcesz? — zapytała, nie będąc w najlepszym nastroju.<br/><br/>    — Mam dla ciebie ogromną prośbę. <br/><br/>    — ...Jaką?<br/><br/>    Klaus rzucił w jej stronę niebieską linę, którą do tej pory trzymał w rękach. Był spocony, ciągle będąc w ruchu i nerwowo drapiąc. <br/><br/>    — Chcę, żebyś mnie związała — poprosił nerwowym głosem.<br/><br/>    Violet popatrzyła najpierw na linę, a potem na brata ze zdziwieniem. Wiedziała, że brat był szalony i zazwyczaj to, co mówił nie miało sensu, ale teraz był czysty.</p><p>    — Że niby co? <br/><br/>    — Jak mnie tamte ćwoki związały ostatnim razem to było świetnie. <br/><br/>    Kobieta pokręciła głową z obrzydzeniem. Czy to był jakiś dziwny fetysz jej brata, a on właśnie prosił ją o to, żeby go związała? <br/><br/>    — Wow, trochę jesteś porąbany — stwierdziła.<br/><br/>    — No przecież wszyscy powtarzacie mi, że mam wytrzeźwieć! <br/><br/>    A więc teoria o zboczeniu Numeru Cztery była zła. On po prostu był tak bardzo uzależniony, że sam nie był w stanie siebie zatrzymać. <br/><br/>    — Klaus, są lepsze sposoby na wytrzeźwienie. <br/><br/>    Mężczyzna usiadł na łóżku, ocierając spocone czoło trzęsącą się dłonią. Popatrzył na siostrę błagalnie. <br/><br/>    — Nie, nie dla mnie. Na mnie nic nie zadziała. Ktoś mi musi odebrać dostęp, odebrać ruch. Inaczej znowu je wezmę. <br/><br/>    Violet nie miała wyboru. Błagalny wzrok brata, nadchodząca apokalipsa, bezsilność - nie miała już siły na sprzeczki. Mogła go związać, traktując to jako jego ostatnią wolę. <br/><br/>    — Dobra — westchnęła, podnosząc się z kanapy. — Ale jak ci stanie, to wychodzę. <br/><br/>    Ćpun roześmiał się, z wdzięcznością składając dłonie. <br/><br/>    — Dziękuję, dziękuję.<br/><br/>    — Ale nie rozumiem twojego myślenia... Mówiłeś, że jak nadejdzie koniec świata to będziesz chciał być naćpany. Ja to w pełni rozumiałam, sama chyba się uchleję do nieprzytomności. Ale kompletnie nie rozumiem tego, że na koniec świata chcesz wytrzeźwieć. Nie zrozum tego źle, ale czasami mam wrażenie jakbyś był zdolny połknąć wszystkie tabletki na świecie.<br/><br/>    — Oj, miałem taką myśl — rozmarzył się ćpun. — Ale muszę coś zrobić, a to nie działa jak nie jestem trzeźwy.<br/><br/>    Nagle czarnowłosa zrozumiała plan brata. Zanim przetransportowano go w czasie, chciał się naćpać i zapomnieć. Kiedy jednak już znalazł się na wojnie i z niej wrócił, miał inne plany. Jak był trzeźwy mógł przecież widzieć zmarłych.<br/><br/>    — Chcesz wywołać Dave'a? — wymamrotała poważnie siostra. <br/><br/>    Klaus przez chwilę całkowicie odciął się od rzeczywistości, wspominając o ukochanym.<br/><br/>    — Tak... — westchnął po chwili. — Chciałem go zobaczyć ostatni raz, zanim umrę. Byliśmy razem w Wietnamie, na górze przyczajonej bestii. <br/><br/>    — Musiał być w takim razie wyjątkowy, skoro znosił twoje dziwactwa.<br/><br/>    — Zgadza się — roześmiał się gorzko Klaus, próbując powstrzymać łzy, gdy docierało do niego, jakie jego partner miał cudne cechy. — Był... Był miły, silny, delikatny i... I piękny. Był piękny, a ja jak idiota poszedłem za nim na linię frontu... <br/><br/>    Violet popatrzyła na brata ze współczuciem. To musiał być spory cios. Nie dość, że musiał żyć ze wspomnieniami drastycznej wojny, to w tych wspomnieniach był jego zmarły partner. <br/><br/>    — Rozumiem. Przykro mi. <br/><br/>    — Ale hej! — zawołał nagle. — Taka emocjonalna rozmowa, w cztery oczy, jak brat i siostra. Cudowna chwila pomiędzy rodzeństwem przed końcem świata. <br/><br/>    — Niby tak — wydukała niewyraźnie Numer Osiem. — Z nikim innym nie mam o czym porozmawiać na koniec... Więc chyba zostałeś mi ty.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>◤◢◣◥◤ ◢◣◆◢◣◥◤◢◣◥</p><p>    Violet udało się związać Klausa na piętrze wyżej, w opuszczonym pomieszczeniu na graty, w którym chowane były niepotrzebne rzeczy. Chciał się spotkać z Davem przed śmiercią, a ona zaakceptowała jego ostatnią wolę. Niezwykle nieprzyjemne nazywanie tego było jako ostatnią wolę. Gdy kobieta o tym myślała, od razu się stresowała. Była pewna, że Five nie przyjdzie, że teraz pracował ponownie dla Komisji, a ona będzie musiała doświadczyć śmierci wraz ze wszystkimi ludźmi, którzy nie zasługiwali na śmierć.<br/><br/>    Luther dowiedział się o tym, dlaczego tata wysłał go na księżyc. Okazało się, że tak naprawdę Reginald nie wysłał go po to, aby Numer Jeden robił research dla dobra ludzkości - on po prostu chciał się go pozbyć z domu. Nie mógł patrzeć na syna z szymapnsim ciałem. Do Luthera dotarło to wtedy, gdy poszukując jakichkolwiek zapisków ojca na temat apokalipsy znalazł wszystkie badania, które wysyłał ojcu na Ziemię. On ich nawet nie otworzył. <br/>Lider The Umbrella Academy był rozsypce. Zrozpaczony był do tego stopnia, że Allison, która się pakowała musiała zabrać go na spacer. <br/><br/>    Diego próbował za wszelką cenę znaleźć Hazela i Cha Chę, pomimo braku jakichkolwiek informacji o nich lub tego, gdzie się znajdywali. <br/>Vanya nie miała pojęcia o apokalipsie, po prostu ciesząc się życiem zwykłej osoby - a przynajmniej tak spekulowała jej siostra. <br/><br/>    A Violet? Violet po zawiązaniu brata wróciła do swojego pokoju. Próbowała się skupić, próbowała też czytania książki bądź słuchania muzyki, ale nic nie pomagało. Wciąż myślała o tym, że za niecałe trzy dni ma odejść apokalipsa. <br/><br/>    Pod wieczór zdecydowała, że może powinna zabić się wcześniej. I tak nikt nie będzie za nią tęsknił, a ona ominie światową panikę wiedząc, że nie zakończy się to w jakikolwiek szczęśliwie i umrą dosłownie wszyscy oprócz Five.<br/>    Wyciągnęła swój pistolet z szafki, następnie naładowując magazynek. W tamtej chwili nie czuła się przerażona, jedynie troszkę zestresowana tym, co miała zrobić. Nie myślała o bliskich, bo do nikogo się nie przywiązywała. Nie myślała o swoim życiu, bo nie było niczego przyjemnego do wspominania. Była tylko żałosną dziewczynką zaadaptowaną przez miliardera, bo miała nieszczęście urodzić się specjalną. </p><p>    Stanęła przy oknie, przyłożyła lufę pistoletu do ust. Nadszedł koniec.<br/><br/>    Ale nigdy nie nadszedł. <br/>    Nic z tych rzeczy nigdy nie nadeszło. Reszta tego dnia nie miała miejsca. A czemu?<br/>    Było to związane z pewnym cwanym trzynastolatkiem, który właśnie oszukał swoją szefową i ponownie złamał umowę, cofając się na sam początek dnia. <br/><br/>    Pora rozpocząć to od nowa.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>⇧</b>
</p><p>
  <b>⇧</b>
</p><p>
  <b>⇧</b>
</p><p>
  <b>⇧</b>
</p><p>
  <b>⇧</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Ooh, and it's alright and it's coming along<br/></em>
  <em>We gotta get right back to where we started from<br/></em>
  <em>Love is good, love can be strong<br/></em>
  <em>We gotta get right back to where started from<br/></em>
  <em>A ha"<br/></em>
  <b>— MAXINE NIGHTINGALE.</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ROZDZIAŁ VII... PONOWNIE; THE DAY THAT WASN'T</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(...)</p><p><br/>    — Trzy dni... — wymamrotała Allison, podając kawę ćpunowi. <br/><br/>    Violet wymieniła kawę na butelkę alkoholu. <br/><br/>    — Tak, tak powiedział Five — odparła.</p><p>    — Głupi dziad... — dodał Klaus, który zdecydowanie nie był w humorze. Wyglądało na to, że nie brał tego poranka narkotyków. — Coś mówił o apokalipsie, a potem nas zostawił. <br/><br/>    — Ufacie mu? On jest trochę — Allison zagwizdała, kręcąc palcem koło swojej czaszki, sugerując to, że brat ma bzika. <br/><br/>    — Nasz mały, własny psychol — prychnął Klaus z uśmieszkiem. <br/><br/>    — Mówił prawdę — uparła się Violet. — Jestem tego pewna. Jakby kłamał, to by nie ścigała go tamta para asasynów.<br/><br/>    Niespodziewanie rozległ się głośny trzask piorunów, a z dużego portalu wypadł nie kto inny, jak wspomniany przed chwilą Numer Pięć. Zleciał na stół, ciasno trzymając przy sobie czarną (tym razem prawdziwą) teczkę. Był pokryty pyłem, na jego mundurku widniała krew. Jęknął w bólu przez chwilę, a po chwili uniósł głowę. <br/>    Rodzeństwo wpatrywało się w niego zdziwione.<br/><br/>    — Five, gdzie ty do cholery byłeś? — zapytał Luther. — Już zaczynaliśmy tracić nadziej... <br/><br/>    Trzynastolatek sturlał się ze stołu obolały, podnosząc się prędko z pomocą Numeru Jeden.<br/><br/>    — Cholera, Five. Wszystko gra? — wymamrotała Violet, patrząc na brata, który wyglądał, jakby przeszedł dość trudną walkę, co było zresztą do niego bardzo podobne. — Kto ci to zrobił?<br/><br/>    Chłopiec kulał, dość mocno osłabiony. Ignorował to jednak. Wyprostował się, a następnie wziął z dłoni Allison jej kawę.<br/><br/>    — Nieważne — odparł. <br/><br/>    Zaczął pić napój tak, jakby od dawna nic nie pił. Nie odrywał kubka od ust, a gdy w niecałe dwie sekundy wypił kawę do końca, otarł usta. <br/>Mówił, zaciskając zęby. Coś go bardzo bolało, jednak najwyraźniej nie chciał niczego mówić. Violet wciąż była jednak zdziwiona tym, w jakim stanie wrócił brat, więc nawet nie zwróciła na to uwagi.<br/><br/>    — I co? Jakieś wiadomości skąd przybyłeś? — odezwał się Diego stojący przy barze.<br/><br/>    Five popatrzył na zdezorientowane rodzeństwo ze śmiertelną powagą na twarzy. <br/><br/>    — Apokalipsa jest za trzy dni. Jedyna szansa na uratowanie świata to my. The Umbrella Academy razem ze mną. A jeśli się nie weźmiecie w garść, to po nas. Przestańcie więc panikować i bierzmy się do roboty. Kogo obchodzi co tata narozrabiał. To ma nas określać? Nie. Ale żeby zobaczyć przyszły tydzień... Przyniosłem to. <br/><br/>    Z kieszeni wyjął złożoną kartkę papieru. <br/><br/>    — Na tej kartce napisane jest, kto odpowiada na apokalipsę — wyjaśnił. <br/><br/>     Rodzeństwo było w szoku, jednocześnie czując się o wiele bezpieczniej ze świadomością, że pojawił się Five, który mógł znaleźć sposób na rozwiązanie ich obecnego problemu. Odpowiedź była na kartce papieru. I to tyle. Apokalipsa wcale nie musiała mieć miejsca. Wystarczyło tylko znaleźć ową osobę i zlikwidować, będzie to z górki. Nie ma co się przejmować. Numer Pięć podał kartę Allison, a ona otworzyła ją. <br/>    To właśnie wtedy The Umbrella Academy uzyskało odpowiedź: <br/><br/></p><p>
  <br/>
  <b>"HAROLD JENKINS" </b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>    — Kim do cholery jest Harold Jenkins? — Diego popatrzył bez zrozumienia na brata. <br/><br/>    Harold Jenkins... Harold Jenkins... Czemu te imię tak bardzo przypominało Violet o starych czasach, w których była jeszcze małą dziewczynką żyjącą ze swoimi prawdziwymi rodzicami?<br/><br/>   Wtedy uświadomiła sobie kim był Harold Jenkins. <br/><br/>    Uświadomiła sobie, skąd do tej pory kojarzyła Leonarda Peabody. <br/><br/>    Nagle wszystko nabrało sensu. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. ROZDZIAŁ 8: THE DAY THAT WAS</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>(ten rozdział wyszedł mi okropnie, ale mam nadzieję, że przez niego przebrniecie. z góry przepraszam) </p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“One is the loneliest number that you'll ever do</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Two can be as bad as one</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It's the loneliest number since the number one”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>— THREE DOG NIGHT.</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>ROZDZIAŁ VIII; THE DAY THAT WAS</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>W południe pierwszego października 1989 roku, pewna kobieta urodziła dziecko.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Był to najzwyklejszy, oczekiwany przez wszystkich poród - koniec zwykłej ciąży.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>To było najzwyklejsze dziecko. Niestety dla świata, nie wychowano go normalnie…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><em><span><br/></span></em><span>Harold</span> <span>był zdecydowanie znienawidzony przez ojca. W końcu to właśnie przez to, że chłopiec się narodził, jego żona nie żyła. Pan Jenkins zaczął się rozpijać, zmienił się całkowicie. Był agresywny, szczerze nie znosił widoku przerażonego Harolda, bo widok chłopca przypominał mu o żonie. Gdyby on tylko się nie narodził… Przydawał się jedynie do sprzątania domu i przynoszenia mu piwa. </span><span><br/></span><span>    A Harold Jenkins żył w przerażeniu. Zawsze posiniaczony, zawsze obolały. Ojciec traktował go jak worek treningowy, na którym mógł się wyżywać. Nie obchodziły go uczucia swojego syna. </span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>    Jedyną ucieczką chłopca były magazyny The Umbrella Academy i marzenia o tym, jak byłoby świetnie, gdyby został zaadoptowany. Jego wyobraźnia była w końcu jego własną ucieczką. Po czasie, gdy wiedział już, że urodził się dokładnie tego samego dnia, co reszta dzieci Hargeeves, od razu stwierdził, iż pewnie był jednym z nich. </span><span><br/></span><span>    Długo ćwiczył to, jaką mógł mieć moc, jednak bez żadnego wyniku. Nie poddawał się mimo tego. W jego głowie pojawił się pomysł, aby pewnego dnia zaczepić Reginalda Hargreeves podczas pokazu. </span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>    W szkole lubił za to rozmawiać z niejaką Violet Taylor, dziewczynkę należącą do jej klasy.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span> — Mówię ci, The Umbrella Academy jest super! — wołał podekscytowany. — Patrz, zrobiłem nawet maskę! </span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>    Lecz dziewczynka w ogóle nie interesowała się superbohaterami. Wolała skupiać się na nauce, bądź czytaniu książek przygodowych. </span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span> — No, fajna — odparła, jak na przerwie siedzieli pod ścianą na korytarzu, a ona trzymała w dłoni lekturę. </span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span> — Jestem pewien, że mam moce — mówił. — Spotkam się niedługo z Reginaldem Hargreeves i może mnie by zaadoptował i pokazał, jakie mam moce! </span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span> — Trzymam kciuki — Violet uśmiechnęła się do niego lekko, wracając do czytania. — A ja chcę zostać policjantką. </span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>    Problem w tym, że on wcale nie miał mocy i był całkowicie zwykły. Dziecko, które tak bardzo chciało uciec od znęcającego się nad nim ojca nie wiedziało jeszcze, że nigdy nie dołączy do The Umbrella Academy. </span><span><br/></span><span>    Parę miesięcy później, Violet po prostu zniknęła. Nigdy nie wróciła już do szkoły. A kiedy Harold wybrał się do jej domu, aby dowiedzieć się, o co chodzi, państwo Taylor powiedzieli, że Violet nie była już ich córką. Niczego więcej nie ujawnili. </span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>    Harold wciąż musiał znosić pijanego ojca, który wciąż go bił. Aż pewnego dnia przeczytał w gazecie, że Reginald Hargreeves i The Umbrella Academy przybędą do miasta. Chłopiec musiał tam pojechać, chociażby pójść na piechotę, jeżeli ojciec nie będzie chciał go zawieść. To była jego jedyna szansa na ucieczkę z tego piekła i odkrycie swoich mocy, których w rzeczywistości nie miał. Na szczęście tata pozwolił go zawieźć wyłącznie dlatego, bo sam miał sprawy do pozałatwiania. Liczył też na to, że jego syn gdzieś się zgubi. Nie obchodziło go to. </span><span><br/></span><span>    Kiedy dojechali na miejsce, a ojciec zostawił go na parę ulic przy ulicy i odjechał, The Umbrella Academy akurat wchodziło do rezydencji Reginalda. Tłumy fanów wrzeszczały w podekscytowaniu, jak dzieci z supermocami wyszły z limuzyny, idealnie jeden po drugim idąc za ojcem. </span><span><br/></span><span>    To była okazja, na którą czekał chłopiec. Jak nikt nie patrzył, prześlizgnął się on przez barierkę i ominął ochroniarzy, szybko podbiegając do miliardera wraz z walizką pełną ubrań. Chwycił prędko czarnoskórą dziewczynkę za rękę, która całkowicie nie spodziewała się nieznajomego. </span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span> — Przepraszam, jestem twoim największym fanem… </span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span> — Hej! — zawołał niezadowolony Space Boy, gdy tylko zauważył, że ktoś chwycił jego siostrę bez pozwolenia. — Puszczaj ją! </span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>    Sytuację dostrzegł wściekły Reginald, który pokazał palcem miejsce przeznaczone dla fanów.  </span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span> — Gdzie się pchasz?! Za barierki! — krzyknął. </span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>    Dzieci The Umbrella Academy prędko pospieszyły do środka budynku, jednak miliarder zauważył, że ten zupełnie przypadkowy dzieciak ubrany we własnoręcznie stworzony mundurek chciał coś powiedzieć, więc postanowił posłuchać.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span> — Proszę pana, nie chcę przeszkadzać, ale… Urodziłem się tego samego dnia, co reszta pańskich dzieci. Chyba jestem taki jak oni. Muszę być! Nie wiem jeszcze, jaką mam moc, ale może pan mi pomoże to stwierdzić. </span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>    Stary miliarder bez żadnego wyrazu na twarzy schylił się lekko i popatrzył mu prosto w oczy, mówiąc okrutnie zimnym głosem:</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span> — Nie masz mocy. Nigdy nie będziesz jej miał. A teraz do domu. </span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span> — Proszę, przyjechałem z daleka! — Chłopiec zawołał płaczliwie. — Niech mi pan nie każe wracać, mój tata mnie… </span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>    Reginald położył dłoń na ramieniu małego Harolda.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span> — Słuchajże uważnie, chłopcze. Nie każdy może mieć moc. Uganianie się za nieosiągalnym to prosta droga do rozczarowania i nienawiści. A teraz… — Chwycił go za kołnierz, ciągnąć w stronę chodnika. — Wynocha z mojej posiadłości! </span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>    Wyrzucił go z dróżki do budynku i zamknął bramę. Chłopiec stał się pośmiewiskiem. Osoby oglądające zajście zza barierek wyśmiewały się z naiwnego chłopca, który miał moc.</span><span><br/></span><span>    To właśnie wtedy, gdy Harold się podnosił, zobaczył ją - swoją dawną koleżankę z klasy. Wprawiło to go w niemały szok, zazdrość i gniew. Dlaczego dziewczynka całkowicie niezainteresowana The Umbrella Academy właśnie do niej dołączyła, a on nie? Ona nie miała poważnej sytuacji w domu, on chciał uciec i nie mógł. Reginald go nie przyjął. To było nie fair. </span><span><br/></span><span>    Akademia nie była już w jego oczach tak kolorowa, jak przedtem. Nie była radosna, nie była cudowna. On wcale nie musiał być taki, jak oni. </span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>    Gdy wrócił do domu, pierwsze co zrobił to poszedł do swojego pokoju i zaczął palić w kominku wszystkie magazyny The Umbrella Academy, które miał. Nie chciał już tego widzieć, nie chciał tego czytać. Jego jedyne światło w tym nieszczęsnym życiu z tyranem właśnie wygasło, wyśmiało go. Nie miał już nadziei na lepszą przyszłość, a sama myśl o tym, że miał wytrzymać codzienne bicie i poniżanie jeszcze wiele lat sprawiała, że coraz mniej bał się ojca, a zamiast tego coraz bardziej go nienawidził. Nienawidził do tego stopnia, że był gotowy zrobić coś okrutnego. Coś, co pozwoliłoby mu uwolnić się od tego potwora raz na zawsze, oficjalnie przypieczętowując swój los, mający w przyszłości zniszczyć świat. </span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>    Palił wtedy resztki magazynów, gdy nagle usłyszał głos swojego taty z salonu, wołający to, co zawsze:</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span> — Harold! Zdaj się na coś i przynieś mi piwo!</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>    Był pijany. Jak zawsze był pijany. A Harold miał już tego wszystkiego dosyć. Miał dość bycia nic niewartą kukłą, na której ojciec wyrażał swoją złość. Miał zamiar się od tego wszystkiego uwolnić. Chciał się zemścić, napawany wściekłością do ojca, The Umbrella Academy, Violet i świata. </span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>    Dlatego tego wieczora, gdy ojciec w stanie pijanym poprosił go o butelkę piwa, chłopiec zamiast butelki chwycił coś innego. Wyjął to z szafki w kuchni. To był młotek. </span><span><br/></span><span>    Zbliżył się od tyłu do taty, który drzemał przez ilość promili we krwi, a wtedy poczuł, że to jest to, do czego był stworzony. Nic nie było mu potrzebne. Był bohaterem własnego losu. Uratuje sam siebie z rąk okrutnego potwora. </span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>    Zamachnął się narzędziem, a wtedy z całej siły roztrzaskał tacie czaszkę. Zamachnął się kolejny raz. I kolejny. Na twarz chłopca wytrysnęła krew, na ubranie spadł kawałek mózgu, a on wciąż rozwalał głowę mężczyzny, przez którego tyle nacierpiał się w życiu. </span><span><br/></span><span>    Nienawidził ojca. Nienawidził The Umbrella Academy. </span></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><em><span>Skazano go na dwanaście lat więzienia.</span></em> <span><br/><br/></span></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>◤◢◣◥◤ ◢◣◆◢◣◥◤◢◣◥</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span> — Kim do cholery jest Harold Jenkins? — Diego popatrzył bez zrozumienia na Five.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>    Brat rzucił pusty od kawy kubek papierowy w tył, wzruszając ramionami. Rodzeństwo stało w salonie, wciąż niezbyt rozumiejące to, w jaki sposób i skąd pojawił się u nich z powrotem Five.</span><span><br/></span><span>    A Violet rozmyślała o tym, jak jej dawny kolega z klasy może być zamieszany w koniec świata. To nie miało sensu. Zawsze pamiętała go jako sympatycznego chłopca, który lubił czytać różne komiksy o superbohaterach, uciekając w świat fantazji. </span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span> — Nie wiem — odparł Numer Pięć bratu. — Jeszcze. Ale to on odpowiada za apokalipsę, więc musimy go znaleźć... i to szybko. </span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span> — Co go niby łączy z tym, co się stanie? — wymamrotała Violet, wciąż próbując to sobie wszystko przeanalizować. Przecież on był nieszkodliwy. </span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span> — Tego też nie wiem.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>   Meksykańczyk prychnął głośno, chodząc niecierpliwie w tą i z powrotem. </span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span> — Czyli po prostu wiesz jak się nazywa? — burknął niezadowolony. </span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span> — To wystarczy.</span><span><br/></span> <span><br/></span><span> — W mieście jest mnóstwo Haroldów Jenkinsów. </span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span> — To ich znajdźmy!</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>    W to wszystko wtrąciła się Allison, która z jednej strony niezbyt wierzyła w to, co mówił jej brat. Uważała, że samotność tworzyła te wszystkie scenariusze w głowie trzynastolatka tak samo, jak stworzyła poczucie, że manekin, którego poznał w postapokalipstycznym świecie był prawdziwą kobietą o imieniu Delores. . </span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span> — Przepraszam, ale czy tylko ja jedna mam wątpliwości co do tego wszystkiego? — wtrąciła. — Skąd wiesz, jak się nazywa…</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span> — ...Harold Jenkins — dopowiedział Five. </span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span> — ...no, ten Harold Jenkins?</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>    Numer Pięć westchnął, marszcząc brwi. </span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span> — Pamiętacie tych lunatyków w maskach, którzy nas zaatakowali? </span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span> — Chyba coś pamiętam — odparł sarkastycznie Diego. — Zaatakowali nas, jak ty chlałeś.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span> — Komisja wysłała ich, aby przeszkodzić mi w uratowaniu Ziemi. To oni wierzą, że apokalipsa </span><em><span>musi </span></em><span>się wydarzyć za trzy dni. Skoczyłem więc do centrali i przechwyciłem wiadomość dla tych w maskach. Ich zadaniem było “</span><b>Chronić Harolda Jenkinsa</b><span>”, więc to on odpowiada za apokalipsę i to właśnie jego musimy powstrzymać. </span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>    Nastąpiła cisza prowadzona brakiem jakiegokolwiek pojęcia o tym, co właśnie powiedział ich starszy brat. Rozległy się pytania jedne po drugim, na które Five nie chciał jak na razie odpowiadać, bo było ich za dużo, a oni nie mieli zbyt wiele czasu. </span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span> — Skóra mi się płonie... — mamrotał Klaus, drżąc przez uporczywą chęć ponownego wzięcia narkotyku. </span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span> — To jest jakieś nienormalne! — zawołała Allison, niedowierzając temu wszystkiemu. </span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span> — Wiecie, co jest nienormalne?! — Five mówił, łapiąc się za brzuch. — Ja wyglądam jak trzynastoletni chłopiec, Klaus rozmawia ze zmarłymi, a Luther myśli, że w tej kurtce nikt nie zauważy jego cielska! Wszystko w tej rodzinie jest nienormalne. Nie wybraliśmy sobie tego życia.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span> — Ale ostatnim razem umarliśmy — stwierdziła </span><em><span>Rumour</span></em><span>. — Dlaczego teraz miałoby być inaczej? Dlaczego mam nie lecieć do domu?</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span> — Bo teraz jestem z wami. Mamy nazwisko sprawcy, więc mamy szansę uratować miliardy ludzi… w tym Claire.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>    Kobieta była poruszona tymi słowami. Popatrzyła na brata ze zdziwieniem. </span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span> — Wiesz jak ona ma na imię? — zapytała delikatnie. </span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span> — Tak — Five z powagą kiwnął głową. — I chciałbym przeżyć, żeby ją poznać. </span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>    Allison była udobruchana. Wystarczyło, że ktoś wspomniał coś o jej ukochanej córeczce. </span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span> — No... dobrze. Dorwijmy gnoja.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>    Trzynastolatek kiwnął głową, a następnie spojrzał pytająco na Diego, który stał obecnie z boku, bawiąc się swoim nożem i rozmyślając nad sytuacją. </span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span> — Mnie zmotywowałeś już samym ogłoszeniem, że to sprawka Geralta Jenkinsa — stwierdził. </span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span> — Harolda. </span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span> — Nieważne. Straciłem w swoim życiu już paru ludzi, nie chcę stracić więcej. </span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span> — Luther? — Five popatrzył na wysokiego blondyna. </span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span> — Idźcie, ja zostanę i przejrzę dokumenty taty. Chyba to ma coś wspólnego z tym, czemu wysłał mnie na księżyc. </span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>    Diego parsknął w niedowierzaniu, gdy usłyszał słowa brata. </span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span> — Bez jaj. Nadchodzi koniec świata, a ty teraz myślisz o sobie? </span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span> — Kazał mi wypatrywać zagrożeń — odparł spokojnie. — Przypadek? </span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>    Five wiedział, że nie mają wiele czasu, a nie chciał, aby bracia ponownie się pokłócili. Zazwyczaj jak zaczynali takie konwersacje, to kończyło się to walką, a czas uciekał. </span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span> — Nie ma czasu, idziemy — ponaglił. </span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>    Diego popatrzył na ćpuna, który w tamtym momencie leżał niewyraźnie na sofie, pocąc się i trzęsąc niemiłosiernie. To właśnie były efekty tego, jak osoba biorąca codziennie narkotyki chciała zmusić się, do oczyszczenia organizmu, aby wywołał osobę, którą kochała. </span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span> — Klaus, idziesz ze mną. </span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span> — Nie, dziękuję… — Klaus wymamrotał pod nosem. — Wy sobie idźcie. Ja nie czuję się zbyt dobrze. </span><span><br/><br/></span></p><p>
  
  <span> — A ty, Violet? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>    Numer Dwa popatrzył na siostrę z oczekiwaniem na odpowiedź. Violet popatrzyła na rodzeństwo. Musiała im wyjawić to, co wiedziała na temat poszukiwanego. W końcu było to dość ważne. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  
  <span> — Ja? Ja muszę wam coś... powiedzieć.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>    Wszyscy zwrócili na nią uwagę. Już wcześniej kobieta miała informację, o której nie powiedziała reszcie. Teraz w końcu postanowiła tego nie skrywać. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  
  <span> — O co chodzi? — Five popatrzył na nią z zainteresowaniem. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  
  <span> — Znam Harolda Jenkinsa.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>   Niepełna rodzina Hargreeves popatrzyła na nią w zdziwieniu. No tak, oczywiste było, że za drugim razem Violet też mogła mieć jakieś informacje, o której wcześniej im nie powiedziała. Zdziwienie było tylko chwilowe.  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  
  <span> — Że co? — parsknęła Allison i zamrugała w niedowierzaniu parę razy. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  
  <span> — Był on kiedyś moim kolegą z klasy — sprecyzowała. — Nie mam pojęcia, jakim cudem to on ma rozpocząć apokalipsę, ale… Znam go.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  
  <span> — Wiesz gdzie mieszka?</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  
  <span> — Niezbyt.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  
  <span> — Trudno — wtrącił nagle Diego. — Violet, Allison, Five… Idziemy. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>    ◤◢◣◥◤ ◢◣◆◢◣◥◤◢◣◥</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>    Rodzeństwo po tej rozmowie wsiadło w samochód Diego i pojechali na lokalny komisariat policji. Według niego ktoś taki jak on musiał być wcześniej notowany, bo skoro ma rozpocząć apokalipsę, to musiał być w jakimkolwiek stopniu niestabilny. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>    Oczywiście Violet była tą, która musiała wejść na komisariat i poprosić o akta owego osobnika. I jak się okazało, tutejsi policjanci uwierzyli w gadkę, że Harold Jenkins jest głównym powodem, dlaczego porucznik policji przyjechała z Florydy. Lepiej dla rodziny Hargreeves i całego świata. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>    Kiedy kobieta zrobiła spektakularne wyjście z komisariatu, podeszła do Allison, Five i Diego, którzy niecierpliwie czekali na siostrę</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>    — Bardzo proszę — podała dokument Five, którego sama nie odczytała.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>    Allison odebrała go pierwsza. Otworzyła, a wtedy zajrzała do środka. Po chwili rozszerzyła oczy w zdziwieniu. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>    — W mordę! — zawołała. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>    — Co?</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>    Wtedy </span>
  <em>
    <span>Rumour</span>
  </em>
  <span> pokazała wszystkim powód, przez który się zdziwiła. Było parę Haroldów Jenkinsów, było ich wiele - ale jeden z nich wyglądał, jak ktoś znajomy. Jak Leonard Peabody.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>    — Harold Jenkins to Leonard Peabody — wyjaśniła. — To chłopak Vanyi.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>    Było to coś, czego Violet mogła się spodziewać. Tak czy siak, czuła zdziwienie i niedowierzanie. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>    — O cholera… Dlatego wydawał mi się znajomy! </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>    — Nie chcę mówić “a nie mówiłam”, ale… a nie mówiłam? </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>◤◢◣◥◤ ◢◣◆◢◣◥◤◢◣◥</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Dom Harolda Jenkinsa był taki, jaki wyobraziła sobie Violet - zwyczajny. Typowy domek rodzinny na ulicy pełnej innych podobnych domków, gdzie zwyczajni ludzie prowadzili swoje zwyczajne życie. Absolutnie nic niezwykłego. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Numer Osiem wciąż próbowała przystosować do siebie to, że jej dawny kolega z klasy był teraz chłopakiem jej siostry, a na dodatek miał doprowadzić do apokalipsy. Nie pamiętała jednak detali, takich jak to, iż Harold bardzo często wspominał o tym, jak bardzo chciałby należeć do The Umbrella Academy. W końcu mała Violet była zbyt zajęta czytaniem książek. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>    Diego ze zdecydowaną pewnością siebie (pomimo że jedną rękę miał jak na razie niestabilną) pierwszy wyszedł z auta i zaczął iść przez ogród do domu. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>    — Ostrożnie, okej? — odezwała się Allison. — Nie wiemy do czego jest zdolny.  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>    Numer Dwa nie był przejęty w jakikolwiek sposób. Po prostu szedł przed siebie. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>    — Jak go widziałem nie wyglądał na groźnego. Taki wątły jakiś… — odparł. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>    — Jak większość seryjnych morderców. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>    — Ta… To czego on chce od Vanyi? </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>    — Nie wiem. Zapytamy, jak go zabijemy. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>    Rodzeństwo doszło przed ganek, próbując dostrzec coś przez szklane drzwi. W domu panował mrok i wyglądało na to, że nie było nikogo w domu. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>    — Skoczę do środka i otworzę wam tylne — oznajmił Five. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>    Violet nie sądziła, aby był to dobry pomysł. W końcu jeżeli tak naprawdę Harold był w domu, to mógłby go zaatakować. Nikt nie wiedział, do czego był on zdolny. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>    — Może wypadałoby trzymać się…</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>    Five już nie było, znikając po sekundzie. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>    — ...Planu… Brawo — westchnęła. — Chodźmy na tyły. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>    Diego nie był jednak chętny do włamania się jak cywilizowany człowiek. Violet i Allison spokojnie poczekały na tyłach budynku, a wtedy drzwi otworzył im Numer Pięć. Trójka była już w środku, oglądając wnętrze. Nie wyglądało one na takie, które należałoby do seryjnego mordercy, to było pewne. I jak się okazało, przednie wejście było odblokowane.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>    Meksykańczyk na ganku rozpędził się, kryjąc rękę, a wtedy skoczył przez szklane drzwi, rozbijając je na kawałki i lądując obolały na podłodze.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>    Siostry i brat podeszli do niego, kręcąc głowami w dezaprobacie. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>    — Jaka delikatność — skomentowała sarkastycznie Allison, patrząc na leżącego na podłodze brata. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>    Naburmuszony mężczyzna podniósł się, otrzepując z siebie odłamki szkła. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>    — Wiesz, że drzwi były otwarte? — Five uniósł brew. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>    — Mój sposób był lepszy. Idę sprawdzić dom. Jakby były kłopoty, to krzyczeć.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>    Rodzeństwo rozdzieliło się, sprawdzając osobno poszczególne części budynku. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>    Violet weszła do małej sypialni mężczyzny. Było w niej chłodno z uwagi na to, że okno było w połowie otwarte i lekki wiatr związany ze zbliżającą się powoli jesienią zagościł w tym pomieszczeniu. Na pierwszy rzut oka nie było tutaj czegokolwiek podejrzanego. Pomieszczenie było zupełnie zwyczajne - pościelone łóżko, biurko z laptopem, parę szaf oraz głośnik do słuchania muzyki z albumami Gerarda Waya i kilku innych artystów. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>    Kobieta podeszła do laptopa i włączyła go, ale jak się okazało potrzebne było hasło, więc nie mogła z tym czegokolwiek zrobić. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>    Nagle usłyszała krzyk Allison z piętra wyżej:</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>    — Ej, chodźcie tutaj!</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>    Rodzeństwo wybiegło z pomieszczeń, których przeszukiwali, a następnie skierowało się po schodach w górę. Wspięli się po drabinie na strych, gdzie czekała na nich Numer Trzy.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>    Gdy tam dotarli, przeżył ich niemały szok - pomieszczenie było pełne… The Umbrella Academy. Było tam mnóstwo plakatów, mnóstwo figurek. Problemem nie było jednak to. Problemem było to, iż na każdym zdjęciu i na każdej figurce, twarze członków Akademii były nienawistnie podarte. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>    Violet w szoku podeszła do grupki figurek, patrząc na nie dokładnie. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>    — Mamy spalone głowy — wymamrotała. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>    — Chyba gościu jest nieźle porąbany — stwierdził Diego. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>    — Nie pamiętam go takiego. Zawsze był miłym i spokojnym dzieckiem… Chociaż często do szkoły przychodził z siniakami na twarzy. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>    — Jemu nie chodziło o Vanyę… — stwierdziła Allison, patrząc na zdjęcia rodzeństwa zrobione z ukrycia. — Jemu chodziło o nas. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>    Numer Pięć w milczeniu zwiedzał z rodzeństwem pomieszczenie, jednak nikt nie dostrzegł tego, że zrobił się blady jak ściana i coraz gorzej mu było chodzić. W pewnym momencie nie dał rady. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>    Zasłabł i upadł na podłogę. Allison, Diego i Five odwrócili się do niego zdezorientowani, a gdy zobaczyli, że leży na ziemi, od razu się do niego pochyli. To wtedy zauważyli krew na jego mundurku.  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>    Allison podniosła sweter Five. To wtedy rodzeństwo zobaczyło, że ich brat skrywał przed nimi fakt, iż przez cały ten czas był postrzelony. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>    — Jezu, Five… — powiedział Diego, nie wiedząc co zrobić. — Czemu nic nie powiedziałeś? </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>    Numer Pięć był bardzo słaby. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>    — Musimy szukać — wymamrotał, coraz bardziej zamykając oczy. — Jesteśmy tak blisko…</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>    Jego oczy zamknęły się całkowicie, a Violet przeszedł zimny dreszcz. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>    — ...Five? Five?! </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>◤◢◣◥◤ ◢◣◆◢◣◥◤◢◣◥</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>    Five leżał pod kroplówką w Akademii, nieprzytomny. Był wieczór, pochmurna noc. Apokalipsa wciąż była blisko, a ich jedyna pomoc była postrzelona i ledwo przeżyła. Allison upierała się, żeby rozwiązać to bez niego, ale ostatnim razem, gdy tak było - umarli. Five był ich nadzieją. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Rumour</span>
  </em>
  <span> była na nich zła. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>    Violet i Diego stali w progu pokoju trzynastolatka, patrząc ponuro jak Grace zmienia ich bratu zakrwawiony opatrunek. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>    — Trzeba go było wziąć do szpitala — wymamrotała Numer Osiem. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>    — Dzieciak z raną postrzałową? — Meksykańczyk prychnął. — Od razu byłyby pytania.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>    Kobieta od razu pomyślała, że Diego miał rację. To było dość głupie pytanie z jej strony. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>    — Próbowałam dodzwonić się do Vanyi — zmieniła temat. — Nie odbiera domowego telefonu. Na dodatek uczniowie powiedzieli, że nie było jej w domu i nie przyjęła ich na zajęcia. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>    — Bez Five niczego nie załatwimy, musimy poczekać aż się obudzi — odparł. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>    — Racja. Dowiedziałeś się czegoś na temat tego, gdzie Leonard mógł z Vanyą pojechać?</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>    — W aktach podany był adres domku jego babci. Znajduje się na 2707 Norma Lane. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>    — Dobrze. Jutro z rana popytamy Five co zrobić, jak się obudzi i tam pojedziemy. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>“We hope that you choke</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That you choke” </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <b>— RADIOHEAD.</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>◤◢◣◥◤ ◢◣◆◢◣◥◤◢◣◥</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>   Numer Trzy nie chciała czekać. Nie miała zamiaru spać wiedząc, że jej siostra wraz z niestabilnym psychicznie mężczyzna wyjechała gdzieś na obrzeża miasta. Zbyt ją kochała i nie mogła zwlekać. Gdy usłyszała więc adres, który podał Diego, od razu wsiadła w swój samochód. Postanowiła rozprawić się z tym sama. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>    Tymczasem Violet tej nocy znowu wkroczyła w wymiar cieni. I ku jej zaskoczeniu, zobaczyła Vanyę oraz towarzyszącego jej Harolda. On leżał na łóżku szpitalnym, ona siedziała na krześle obok. Nie wydawało się być to takie szokujące aż do momentu, gdy Harold odwrócił się na drugą stronę i dopiero wtedy Violet zobaczyła całą jego twarz.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>    Harold nie miał oka.  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. ROZDZIAŁ 9: I HEARD A RUMOR</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>“An' the silent night will shatter</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>From the sounds inside my mind</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes, I'm one too many mornings</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And a thousand miles behind”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>— BOB DYLAN.</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>ROZDZIAŁ IX; I HEARD A RUMOUR</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><span>  Violet była</span> <span>niewyspana. Wczorajszy dzień był zdecydowanie szalony, a nocne wejście w wymiar cieni i dostrzeżenie, że Harold Jenkins właśnie stracił jedno oko było niezwykle stresujące. To oznaczało zdecydowanie potwierdzoną zbliżającą się apokalipsę. </span><span><br/></span><span>    Nie miała jednak okazji pospania za długo, gdyż o godzinie ósmej usłyszała głośne uderzenia dzwonka, którego niegdyś używała Grace, kiedy to budziła dzieciaki do misji. Z począku, gdy kobieta nawet do końca się nie ocknęła, z przyzwyczajenia pomyślała, że właśnie znowu miała do uratowania ludzi w potrzebie. Jednak po paru sekundach dotarło do niej, iż tym razem czekało ją o wiele większe zadanie - uratowanie całego świata. </span><span><br/></span><span>    Ona nigdy nie chciała zostać superbohaterką. Nigdy nie chciała zajmować się czymś tak poważnym. Nigdy nie chciała mocy. Rzeczywiście to Harold powinien zyskać moce, a nie ona. Zasługiwał na nie bardziej i na dodatek miał obsesję na punkcie The Umbrella Academy. Gdyby to on miał moce, koniec świata prawdopodobnie nigdy nie miałby miejsca.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>    Gdy Numer Osiem wyszła z pokoju, Luther akurat zrobił to samo. Właśnie kiedy tak się na siebie spostrzegli na korytarzu, dostrzegła, że był on ubrany jedynie w koc, odsłaniając swoje umięśnione szympansie torso, którego tak się wcześniej wstydził. </span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>    Źródłem głośnego dzwonienia dzwonkiem okazał się być Klaus, który nawoływał:</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>    — Pobudka wstać, koniom wody dać! </span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>    Kiedy dostrzegł wybudzone rodzeństwo, od razu uśmiechnął się do nich sympatycznie.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>    — Luther! Violet! Jak dobrze, że nie śpicie! — zawołał. — Luther, a gdzieżeś ty się wczoraj podziewał, co? Nie mogłem cię nigdzie w domu znaleźć! Jak grzeszyłeś? </span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>    Numer Jeden był zmieszany. Uchylił bardziej drzwi od swojej sypialni, jakby skrywając to, co się tam skrywało.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>    — Wcale niczego nie grzeszyłem. Byłem… Zajęty.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>    Czarnowłosa potarła oczy, z zaciekawieniem próbując podpatrzeć co takiego skrywał jej brat. To wtedy zobaczyła w jego łóżku jakąś półnagą brunetkę. Klaus też to zauważył.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>    — Ta, zajęty — parsknął rozbawiony ćpun. — Zajęty zaliczaniem jakiejś panienki! Hejka! — Pomachał wesoło kobiecie, która odpowiedziała mu uśmiechem i odmachała. </span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>    — Wow, Luther. Powinniśmy ci pogratulować? To chyba twoja pierwsza — powiedziała Violet. </span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>    Numer Jeden poczerwieniał na twarzy, prędko zamykając drzwi od swojego pokoju. Oczy Klausa poszerzały, kiedy dotarł do niego pewien fakt. </span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>    — Zaraz… To </span><em><span>był</span></em><span> twój pierwszy raz! ŁUHU! — zawołał, dyndając dzwonkiem. — Zdjęła ci simlocka! Teraz będziesz musiał się z nią ożenić! — Przystanął i wziął głęboki wdech ze wzruszeniem. — Oj, no nie wstydź się tak, olbrzymie. Potrzebowałeś tego. Na księżycu chyba nie miałeś za wiele panienek. Wiesz, ja pamiętam swój pierwszy raz… A nie… Nie, jednak nie pamiętam. </span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>    — Klaus, czego ty chcesz? — wymamrotał Luther. </span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>    — A, to! W sensie czemu was budzę? No więc mamy rodzinną naradę. Spotkajmy się na dole. Ty też, Violet! I Luther… — wskazał na niego palcem. — Żadnego ociągania się, okej? Szybciutko.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span> <span><br/></span> <span><br/></span><span><br/><br/></span></p><p>
  <span>◤◢◣◥◤ ◢◣◆◢◣◥◤◢◣◥</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>    Zmęczone rodzeństwo ponuro siedziało przy stole, podczas gdy Klaus nalewał im kawy, wyraźne podekscytowany tym, co właśnie chciał ogłosić. Znalazł się tam także Five, który w końcu się obudził i był dość osłabiony, jednak poruszał się po domu kulejąc i trzymając się za brzuch. Wydawało się, że był tam także Ben, gdyż Numer Cztery był czysty od paru godzin i nalał kawy także dla pustego siedzenia przy stole. Brakowało jedynie Diego oraz Allison, którzy zniknęli gdzieś bez słowa lub po prostu dalej spali.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>    — Jak się czujesz? — zapytała Violet swojego brata, dolewając do swojej kawy odrobinę alkoholu.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>    — Czuję się dobrze — odparł Five ze skwaszoną miną. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>    Luther trzymał się za głowę. Wyglądało na to, że był nieźle skacowany. Miał dość dziki dzień, podczas gdy Violet i reszta starali się jakoś poradzić z obecnym problemem.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>    — Masz — Klaus nalał mu kawy do kubka. — To cię postawi na nogi.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>    Five wziął łyka swojej, skrzywiając się po chwili z niesmakiem i odkładając swój napój.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>— Jezu, kogo ja muszę zabić, żeby dostać dobrą kawę? </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>    — Klaus… — wymamrotała Numer Osiem. — Po co zwoływałeś zebranie? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>    — A widzisz resztę? — Mężczyzna rozejrzał się. — Diego, Allison? No dobra, lepszej grupy chyba nie zbierzemy. Uwaga! Trudna sprawa, więc powiem prosto z mostu… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>    Rodzeństwo popatrzyło na brata oczekująco. Klaus nie zawsze miał okazję być trzeźwy (co było naprawdę bardzo rzadkie), a teraz chciał ogłosić coś ważnego. To zwróciło ich uwagę, gdyż rzeczywiście mogło to być coś poważnego.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     — Wczoraj przywołałem tatę.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>    Chwilowe milczenie, związane ze zdezorientowaniem i zdziwieniem. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Luther popatrzył najpierw na Five, potem na Violet, a potem ponownie na brata.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     — A podobno nie możesz nikogo przywołać — stwierdził po chwili.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     — Tak, ale jestem teraz trzeźwy! Ta-da! Wczoraj nic nie wziąłem, żeby porozmawiać z kimś wyjątkowym i skończyło się na rozmowie z tatą.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   Każdy się zniechęcił do dalszego uczestnictwa. Co jak co… To był Klaus. Były granice co do tego, co mówił i czy należało go dalej słuchać. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Numer Jeden podniósł się z krzesła.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     — Gdzie tu jest aspiryna? — wymamrotał.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> — Górna półka przy krakersach — odparł Five, z niezadowoleniem pijąc niesmaczną według niego kawę.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Violet dolała sobie do napoju więcej whisky, czego butelka powoli robiła się pusta.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> — Ja też sobie chyba pójdę — dodała.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> — Ludzie, to poważna sprawa!  — zawołał </span>
  <em>
    <span>Seance</span>
  </em>
  <span>. — To się naprawdę wydarzyło! </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Kobieta popatrzyła na niego dokładnie. Rzeczywiście nie był naćpany i naprawdę chciał przekazać im coś ważnego.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Chłopaki, może go jednak wysłuchajmy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Dziękuję, Violet!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— No dobra — Five uśmiechnął się sarkastycznie. — To co stary miał do powiedzenia? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>— Strzelił mi tradycyjny wykład o tym, jak wyglądam, jak spieprzyłem sobie życie… Nic nowego. Taki twardy, że nawet po śmierci nie zmiękł. Ale powiedział za to coś o swoim morderstwie, którego nie było, bowiem… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>    Wszyscy popatrzyli na niego z zainteresowaniem. Jeżeli to była prawda, to Numer Cztery znał odpowiedź na śmierć ich ojca. Coś, co próbowali rozwiązać od samego początku.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Popełnił samobójstwo — dokończył. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>    Te słowa sprawiły, że rodzeństwo znowu straciło poczucie tego, iż Klaus tak naprawdę mówił prawdę.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Nie mam na to czasu — westchnął niezadowolony Luther. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Ale ja mówię prawdę! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Dlaczego miałby to zrobić? — zapytał trzynastolatek trochę bardziej zaintrygowany. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Bo to był jedyny sposób, żeby nas tu ściągnąć. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>   Violet pomyślała, że to rzeczywiście mogła być prawda. Ich ojciec miał różne szalone metody, więc samobójstwo mogło być jednym z tych właśnie szalonych metod. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Daj spokój — Luther pokręcił głową, wciąż nieprzekonany. — Tata by tego nie zrobił. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Sam mówiłeś, że miał depresję. Siedział zamknięty w gabinecie — wtrącił Five.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Ale nie było żadnych sygnałów. Samobójcy na ogół zachowują się w dziwny sposób. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Na przykład wysyłają kogoś na księżyc bez powodu… — prychnęła pod włosem czarnowłosa na tyle głośno, by jej brat stojący obok niej to usłyszał. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blondyn westchnął głęboko, marszcząc brwi. Miał coraz mniej powodów, aby w to nie wierzyć. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Klaus, jeżeli kłamiesz, to… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Nie kłamię! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To właśnie wtedy do kuchni wszedł Pogo, wspierając się o swoją drewnianą laskę. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Panicz Klaus ma rację — oznajmił z powagą. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rodzeństwo odwróciło się w jego kierunku, patrząc na przyjaciela rodziny w lekkim szoku. Przyjaciel rodziny… Ktoś, kogo dzieci darzyły ogromnym zaufaniem miał właśnie powiedzieć o sekrecie, który skrywał przez długi czas, jednocześnie trochę łamiąc zaufanie, jakie miało rodzeństwo Hargreeves do szympansa. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Niestety pomogłem Panu zrealizować ten plan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Co…? — wymamrotał zszokowany Luther.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Grace też pomogła. To była dla nas bardzo trudna decyzja. Nie wyobrażacie sobie nawet, jak trudna… — Szympans westchnął głęboko. — Przed śmiercią waszego ojca, Grace została przeprogramowana i tej nocy nie mogła udzielić pomocy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Porąbany facet — wysyczał Five. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— A nagranie z monitoringu? — wtrąciła Violet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Miało tylko zagmatwać sprawę. Wasz ojciec miał nadzieję, że wspólne rozwiązanie zagadki na nowo was złączy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>    Luther oparł się lekko o ścianę, nie mogąc zaakceptować tego, co zrobił jego ojciec. Było tyle rzeczy, na które chciał i jednocześnie nie chciał znać odpowiedzi. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Ale po co? — zapytał.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Żeby uratować świat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Najpierw księżyc, a teraz to… — Luther coraz bardziej się unosił. — Patrzyłeś jak szukam odpowiedzi i nic nie powiedziałeś… Masz coś jeszcze do powiedzenia, Pogo? Są jeszcze jakieś cholerne sekrety, o których nam nie mówisz?! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Luther, uspokój się — Violet podniosła się gwałtownie z krzesła. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>W oczach szympansa pojawiły się delikatne łzy poczucia winy i przygnębienia. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Nie! Okłamała nas jedyna osoba, której ufaliśmy! — wykrzyczał Numer Jeden.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— To było życzenie waszego ojca przed śmiercią — odparł Pogo. — Ja… Ja nie miałem wyboru.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gigant podszedł do niego wolno, próbując powstrzymać silnie miotające nim emocje.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Zawsze jest wybór — odparł.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   Luther szybko opuścił kuchnię, a obarczony winą Pogo podążył za nim. W kuchni zostali jedynie Five, Violet, Klaus i… Ben. Z tym że Ben nie żył i widział go jedynie Klaus. Ciężko było to sobie wszystko przeanalizować. Tyle się działo, iż nigdy nie było wiadomo, co życie przygotuje zaraz potem. Violet była naprawdę tym wszystkim zmęczona. Wolała znów mieć prawie zwykłe życie na Florydzie jako porucznik policji, udając, że wcale nie ma mocy, Reginald tak naprawdę nigdy nie istniał, a na karku nie miała losu całej ludzkości. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Po chwili zamyślenia, chłopiec podniósł się z miejsca, trzymając w postrzelony bok.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Wstawajcie. Idziemy — zakomenderował. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brat i siostra popatrzyli na niego niewyraźnie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Gdzie? — zapytał Numer Cztery. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— "Uratować świat"! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Tylko tyle? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Świetnie… — mówił, krążąc po pomieszczeniu w tą i z powrotem. — Pogo powiedział, że tata się zabił żebyśmy tu wrócili. No i? I teraz sobie tak pomyślałem… Musiałem skoczyć do przyszłości, żeby dowiedzieć się, po co tata to zrobił, ale tata nie podróżował w czasie, więc skąd miałby to wiedzieć? Ten bydlak wiedział, żeby się zabić tydzień przed końcem świata. Chodzi o to, że cały czas mówił nam, że uratujemy świat przed nieuchronną apokalipsą, a my się nie spostrzegliśmy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— A myślałam, że tylko nas straszył, abyśmy zmywali naczynia — wymamrotała Violet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Ja tak samo. A jeśli on wiedział, co się stanie?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kobieta zmarszczyła brwi. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Ale skąd? — zapytała zdezorientowana.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Nie wiem. Jedno jest pewne: jego plan zadziałał. Jesteśmy razem w domu i w sumie możemy uratować świat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Ale co? My we troje? — wtrącił Klaus.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Lepiej byłoby nie, ale jest jak jest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>O wilku mowa, do kuchni wpadł nagle Diego, który dotychczas był nieobecny podczas spotkania. Zdjął z siebie kurtkę, a następnie podbiegł do szafki, z której wyciągnął serię swoich zapasowych noży. Wyglądał na poważnie zmartwionego, na dodatek w dość dużym pośpiechu.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Diego, wszystko w porządku? Gdzie ty byłeś? — zapytała Violet, patrząc na brata.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mężczyzna schował noże w swoim pasie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Długa historia. Gdzie jest Luther? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Gdzieś wyszedł, a co? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Za dwa dni kończy się świat, świetny moment sobie wybrał na znikanie — syknął, zapinając dokładnie swój pas. Następnie wyprostował się, patrząc na rodzeństwo poważnie. — Allison jest w niebezpieczeństwie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p><span><br/></span> <span><br/></span><span><br/><br/></span></p><p>
  <span>◤◢◣◥◤ ◢◣◆◢◣◥◤◢◣◥</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>    Rodzeństwo pojechało znaleźć Luthera. Tym razem auto prowadziła Violet, która wahała się kiedy powiedzieć braciom o tym, co widziała poprzedniej nocy. W międzyczasie Diego oznajmił reszcie, że Allison musiała usłyszeć ich wcześniejszą rozmowę i pojechała sama na poszukiwania Vanyi, a przecież Harold Jenkins był psychopatycznym szaleńcem. Kto wie, co mógł zrobić. Nie powinna jechać, aby rozprawić się z nim sama, ponieważ było duże prawdopodobieństwo, że coś mogło jej się stać.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Nie często rodzina Hargreeves ukazywała między sobą miłość, ale w tym momencie wszyscy dogłębnie martwili się o siostrę i nawet nie próbowali tego ukryć. To było poważne.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Gdzie Luther był ostatni raz, zanim go widzieliście? — zapytał Diego, który siedział obok siostry na przodzie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— W domu — prychnęła Violet. — A niby gdzie indziej mielibyśmy go spotkać? W każdym razie… Okazało się, że tata popełnił samobójstwo, a Pogo od tym od początku wiedział i po prostu niczego nie chciał nam powiedzieć. No to Luther się wkurzył i zwiał z Akademii. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Numer Dwa pokręcił głową w niedowierzaniu.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Samobójstwo? Nawet jak na Reginalda, to był chujowy wykręt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— To już nie ma znaczenia, co zrobił — wtrącił zirytowany Five. — Mamy ważniejsze rzeczy na głowie. Jakieś pomysły, gdzie mógł podziać się Luther? Bo tracimy czas. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Zawsze jeździł do tego głupiego baru, jak miał jakieś problemy emocjonalne — odparł Diego. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Violet skręciła gwałtownie z piskiem opon, zmieniając kierunek w stronę budynku, o którym bardzo dobrze wiedziała. Rzeczywiście, Luther nie był typem osoby, która zapijała smutki (tylko czasami, na przykład tak, jak wczoraj), ale dość często opowiadał o tym miejscu gdy był nastolatkiem. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>    Parę minut później byli już na miejscu. Wyszli z auta, a następnie wkroczyli do prawie pustego baru o bardzo ciemnym wnętrzu. Kobieta skrzywiła się lekko na widok cienia. Przy stołach bilardowych grało kilka mężczyzn, jednak ze stolików korzystał tylko jeden - Luther. Sączył piwo, dość wyraźnie przybity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Podeszli do blondyna, na co ten westchnął gdy zorientował się, że to oni.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Zostawcie mnie w spokoju… — wymamrotał. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Numer Dwa usiadł obok Numeru Jeden. Rodzeństwo spekulowało dwie możliwości: albo bracia znowu się pokłócą i wywołają walkę, albo Diego weźmie pod uwagę powagę sytuacji i będzie próbował jakoś przemówić olbrzymowi do rozsądku. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Słuchaj, Luther — zaczął nagle. — Ojciec źle zrobił, okłamując ciebie i nas. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Odsiedziałem swoje. Cztery lata na księżycu siedziałem i wypatrywałem czegoś, co nie istnieje, bo powiedział, że świat mnie potrzebuje. Cztery lata na paście sojowej i oczyszczonym powietrzu… Bo jak dziecko wierzyłem, że tata nie kłamie. Ale wiesz co? Ja się śmieję ostatni. — Wziął głęboki łyk piwa. — Kończę z tym wszystkim. Z nim, z wami, z tą rodziną. Chcecie ratować świat? Proszę bardzo. A ja posiedzę, wypiję piwko i się nachleję.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Diego popatrzył z lekką irytacją na rodzeństwo. Był to wzrok mówiący, że nie potrafił dłużej próbować go pocieszać i najchętniej zjechałby brata od góry do dołu. Violet odpowiedziała jednak znakiem dość morderczym, aby nawet tego nie próbował. Meksykańczyk westchnął, szczerze zirytowany,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> — Chcesz wystawić mnie, rodzeństwo… Dobrze… Ale Allison jest w niebezpieczeństwie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Twarz Numeru Jeden nagle pobladła. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Co…? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Zdobyliśmy policyjne akta Harolda Jenkinsa. Chłopak Vanyi jest seryjnym mordercą, kto by się spodziewał. Trudno wierzyć ludziom w sztruksach. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> — Chwila… — Luther popatrzył na brata z przerażeniem. — To gdzie ona teraz jest?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Postanowiła dorwać Jenkinsa. Sama.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Olbrzym poderwał się gwałtownie z krzesła, cały w nerwach, gdy usłyszał ostatnie słowo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Trzeba było od tego zacząć! — wrzasnął.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Na gwałt wybiegł z baru, a rodzeństwo prędko podążyło za nim do samochodu. Była to pora, żeby jak najszybciej znaleźć Allison, Vanyę i jej morderczego chłopaka, nim będzie za późno. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Problem był w tym, że rodzeństwo do końca nie wiedziało, gdzie ma jechać.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>◤◢◣◥◤ ◢◣◆◢◣◥◤◢◣◥</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>    Nadszedł wieczór, a słońce powoli zachodziło. Do 2707 Norma Lane było daleko, jednak to było jedyne miejsce, w którym Harold mógł się teraz znaleźć. Rodzeństwo nie zatrzymało się ani razu, po prostu wciąż jechali, przy czym to właśnie ich siostra kierowała. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Violet, daleko jeszcze? — Luther wciąż zerkał niecierpliwie na GPS.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wszyscy byli na skraju nerwów. Każdy martwił się o los swoich sióstr, tak samo, jak martwił się o nadchodzącą apokalipsę. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Około dwudziestu minut jazdy. Jesteśmy niedaleko — westchnęła, trzymając ręce na kierownicy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Jezus Maria, jeżeli coś się stanie Allison, to sobie nie wybaczę — jęknął rozpaczliwie gigant, ponownie opierając o swój fotel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Violet nerwowo popatrzyła na niebo. Zbliżała się noc. Wtedy do głowy wpadł jej jeden pomysł, który na początku mógł wydawać się dość szalony, jednak zapewniłby trochę zapewnienia, jeżeli wszystko z Allison było w porządku. Pomyślała przez chwilę, czy był to dobry pomysł, jednak nie miała wyboru. Musiała powiedzieć o tym braciom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Chłopaki… Mam chyba sposób na to, jak możemy zobaczyć Allison szybciej.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rodzeństwo popatrzyło na nią ze zdziwieniem.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Że co? — Diego zmarszczył brwi. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Ostatnio śnił mi się ojciec. Wiem, że to się wyda głupie, ale w tym śnie przypomniał mi o tym, co potrafi moja moc… Mówił coś o wnikaniu w cień, czy jakoś tak. Na początku myślałam, że to była jakaś bzdura senna, ale potem, jak weszłam do mojego pokoju ze zgaszonym światłem… Jakby to opisać… Znalazłam się w całkowicie innym wymiarze. Dosłownie. Ojciec już dawniej często powtarzał mi o wymiarze cieni, ale całkowicie w to nie wierzyłam. Ale to serio istnieje. Najlepsze jest jednak to, że w tamtym wymiarze mogę odwiedzać ludzi poprzez podróż w cieniu bez fizycznego przemieszczania się. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bracia słuchali siostry ze zdziwieniem, chociaż już przyzwyczaili się do tego, iż często nie mówiła im wielu rzeczy i trzymała różne informacje dla siebie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Intrygujące… — wyszeptał Five. — I możesz zobaczyć Allison?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Violet skrzywiła się lekko na myśl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Właśnie tutaj zaczyna się problem. Znaczy się mogłabym spróbować, ale to działa jedynie w ciemności, a tutaj… Tutaj nie ma zbytnio odpowiednich warunków. Potrzebuję ciemności i skupienia.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Można spróbować — wypalił Diego.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Tak, tak… Ja mógłbym zasłonić ci oczy — dodał Klaus. — Five by przejął na chwilę kierownicę. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>    Nie było zbytnio żadnego innego wyjścia. Rodzeństwo chciało chociaż na chwilę zobaczyć, czy z Allison wszystko w porządku i gdzie się teraz podziewała.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Violet podjechała autem na bok drogi, a następnie Five i ona wysiedli z samochodu. Siostra usiadła na tylne siedzenie koło braci, a trzynastolatek przejął kierownicę. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>    — Na pewno wiesz, jak się kieruje? — zapytał Luther z niepewnością, patrząc na gburowatego chłopca. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>    — Jestem starszy od ciebie, mam większe doświadczenie w dosłownie wszystkim — warknął. — Czego jeszcze nie rozumiesz?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>    — Dobra, dobra. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>    Samochód znowu wyjechał na drogę, a Violet wzięła głęboki wdech i odetchnęła płytko. Nie miała pojęcia, czy to zadziała. Nocy jeszcze nie było, a cienia brakowało i na dodatek wciąż się stresowała sytuacją z Allison i Vanyą. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>    — Chcesz trochę moich tabletek, byś się zrelaksowała? — wypalił nagle Klaus z uśmieszkiem. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>    — Jeszcze nie oszalałam, żeby brać narkotyki, Klaus — odparła oschle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>    — To jak to działa? Czegoś potrzebujesz...? — zapytał Diego, patrząc na siostrę przez odbicie w lusterku. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>    — Potrzebuję ciszy, to pewne. I skupienia. Nie mogę też mieć dostępu do światła. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>    — Lepiej żeby to zadziałało. Inaczej stracimy czas — wymamrotał Five pod nosem. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>    Violet zobaczyła przed sobą dłonie Numeru Cztery, wewnątrz których były szalone tatuaże: na jednej spoczywał napis "HELLO", zaś na drugiej "GOODBYE". Symbolizowało to tabliczkę Ouija i to, że Klaus potrafił kontaktować się ze zmarłymi. Dłonie zakryły kobiecie oczy i przed Violet zrobiło się ciemno. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   — Dobra, to teraz się skup, Vi! — powiedział Klaus, trochę ciekawy tego, co się stanie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   — Skupię się, jak się zamkniesz… i nie mów do mnie "Vi". </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zamknęła oczy, pomimo że już wcześniej nic nie widziała i odetchnęła głęboko, próbując się jakoś uspokoić od tego wszystkiego. Rodzeństwo się nie odzywało według jej woli. Jedynym dźwiękiem dookoła, był dźwięk auta jadącego po drodze. Violet próbowała zignorować wszystkie problemy, z jakimi dotychczas musiała się zmagać - to, że jej były kolega z klasy był jakimś psychopatą, to, że nadchodziła apokalipsa… Liczyło się teraz tylko to, żeby zobaczyć Allison. Skupiła się na jej wyglądzie: na jej eleganckim ubiorze, urodzie hollywoodzkiej aktorki, długich i kręconych włosach, pięknym głosie. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Dalej Allison, pokaż mi się. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Violet nie mogła wejść w wymiar cienia. Było za ciężka, potrzebowała być w ciemności, tak jak tata mówił. Miała być ciemnością, a zamiast tego była ona w samochodzie i miała jedynie zasłonięte oczy. Okazało się jednak, że zadziałało to w połowie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Usłyszała jej głos… Co więcej, oprócz niej usłyszała także głos Vanyi. Były one razem. Głosy były oddalone, w pewnym sensie przypominały jedynie niedokładne echo. Fale dźwiękowe, które przebijały się przez inny wymiar. Dostrzegła mały przebłysk drewnianego domku w lesie, w którym trwała niezwykle gwałtowna wichura. Nadzwyczajna wichura. Tego nie mogła tworzyć Allison. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— ...</span>
  <em>
    <span>i wtedy tata kazał mi zrobić coś, czego nigdy nie rozumiałam. Kazał mi użyć na tobie mocy. Miałam przekonać się, żebyś myślała, że jesteś zwyczajna. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— ...</span>
  <em>
    <span>ty mi to zrobiłaś?! Przez cały ten czas wiedziałaś, że jestem taka, jak wy i NIC mi nie powiedziałaś?! Wiedziałaś przez cały ten czas, że mam moce i niczego mi nie powiedziałaś, bo się bałaś, że tata uzna MNIE za specjalną! </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>— JESTEŚ SPECJALNA, VANYA! Z MOCAMI, CZY BEZ! </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>— ZRUJNOWAŁAŚ MI ŻYCIE! </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>— VANYA, KOCHAM CIĘ! JESTEŚ MOJĄ SIOSTRĄ! </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Violet była tak zszokowana, że nie mogła słuchać dalej. Straciła koncentrację i głosy nagle zniknęły, a ona ściągnęła ze swoich oczu dłonie brata. Dostrzegła, że wpatrywało się w nią rodzeństwo oczekująco. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mina siostry powiedziała im wystarczająco dużo. Wiedzieli, iż siostra miała jakieś ważne wiadomości do przekazania. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— No więc? — Diego czekał na odpowiedź siostry..</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Przez cały ten czas myśleli, że Vanya była zwyczajna. Wyśmiewali się z niej, nie pozwalali bawić z nimi, cały czas odrzucali… A wszystko dlatego, że ojciec tak chciał. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ich siostra miała moce. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Przez cały ten czas je miała. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Allison jest z Vanyą w domku, do którego jedziemy… — wymamrotała, próbując to wszystko sobie przeanalizować, jednak było to ciężkie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— I...? — zapytał Five, patrząc na drogę przed sobą. Słyszał ton siostry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— I Vanya ma moce. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Że co?! — Klaus, Luther i Diego wypowiedzieli te słowa jednocześnie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Nie wiem dokładnie jakie. Właśnie kłóci się o to z Allison. Podobno Allison użyła na niej swoich mocy, by Vanya przez cały ten czas myślała, że jest zwyczajna. Ojciec jej kazał. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Diego złapał się za głowę. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Jest tam z nimi Harold Jenkins? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Nie wiem, nie widziałam obrazu… ale prawdopodobnie nie. Nie słyszałam go. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— A niech mnie… — sapnął Klaus w niedowierzaniu. — Nasza siostrzyczka ma moc.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Sytuacja obecnie jest napięta, więc lepiej będzie, jeżeli zainterweniujemy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luther pochylił się lekko do siedzenia kierowcy, zaniepokojony bezpieczeństwem siostry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Five, przyspiesz. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chłopiec zmarszczył brwi niezadowolony. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Jeszcze raz mi rozkaż, a wydłubię ci oko łyżeczką — warknął. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I na początku się nie posłuchał… jednak po chwili dodał gazu. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taka właśnie była natura rodzeństwa Hargreeves. Pomimo nienawiści do siebie nawzajem, byliby zdolni kogoś zabić, aby uchronić swoich braci i sióstr przed złem.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>◤◢◣◥◤ ◢◣◆◢◣◥◤◢◣◥</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“And we could run away</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Before the light of day</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You know we always could</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The mountains say, the mountains say”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>— MESSAGE TO BEARS.</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>   Samochód po piętnastu minutach zatrzymał się pod małym domkiem na skraju lasu. Było to miejsce bardzo ciche i, według natychmiastowej myśli Violet, idealne dla psychopaty, który mógł tutaj przyprowadzać swoje ofiary, wykańczając je po cichu. Nie dało się tutaj usłyszeć krzyków. Może gdyby nie te małe fakty, to miejsce wydawałoby się nawet przyjemnym miejscem na pobyt podczas weekendu - domek miał werandę na tyłach, gdzie mieszkańcy mogli sobie zrelaksować się, oglądając jezioro, przy którym położony był budynek. Nie było jednak czasu na to, żeby oglądać tego miejsca. Allison była w niebezpieczeństwie i Vanya najprawdopodobniej też. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Auto zatrzymało się na krótkiej dróżce prowadzącej do domku, który mieścił się na dużych kolumnach. Wejście do środka było połączone ze schodkami. W oknach budynku paliło się światło, co oznaczało, że w środku ktoś jeszcze tam był. Drzwi na dodatek były lekko uchylone.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>    Luther jako pierwszy wybiegł z auta, za nim Diego, a następnie reszta rodzeństwa. Jednak uczucie wszystkiego, co złe, widniało nad rodzeństwem Hargreeves niczym zły omen mówiący, że mogli się spóźnić. Wbiegli do środka - od razu dostrzegając przed sobą dość przyjemny salonik z wygodnymi kanapami, kominkami oraz zdjęciami rodziny.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Ku ich nieszczęściu, spojrzeli jednak w dół.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>    Allison leżała na podłodze, pokryta we krwi i ledwo oddychająca. Jej oczy były otwarte, a gardło… Było przecięte. Nie trzeba było być lekarzem, żeby wiedzieć, iż nie wróżyło to niczego dobrego. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Numer Jeden był tym, którzy rzucił się na kolana przed siostrą, biorąc ją szybko w ramiona i płacząc, przytulając do siebie. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>— Allison… O mój Boże… — wychlipał, kręcąc głową, jakby nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co się dzieje. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rodzeństwo stało z tyłu, wpatrując się w siostrę objęci przerażeniem. Ich siostra, ta, która zawsze kochała była ledwo żywa. I możliwe, że był to jej koniec. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Violet zakryła usta, a do jej oczu napłynęły łzy. Nie mogła w to uwierzyć. Nie chciała się z nią żegnać. Nie była na to gotowa. Kochała siostrę, nie chciała jej stracić. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Przybyli za późno. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Allison… </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>